


My Little Bird (A Liam Payne FanFic)

by Andrea_ledger1



Series: My Little Bird Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, Yes I wrote every single word of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 67,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ledger1/pseuds/Andrea_ledger1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in an airport leads to more. So much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Leavin' On A Jet Plane~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story and posted it to another site before I even found this place :)  
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. PLEASE!

Chapter 1

*Normal POV*

I’m not so sure about this. I love planes and traveling, but this is big. I’m moving from the US to London and I’m terrified. I have a nanny job waiting for me over there, but it’s my first time in England, let alone London.

Who am I? Oh! My name is Christina. I’m from Missouri and I’m 24 years old. I have dark hair, hazel eyes that turn green toward the outside and olive skin. I’m about 5’6” and I’m a little heavier than most girls, but I keep in shape at the gym. I’ve always been a bigger girl; unable to get as skinny as I’d like, I chose to go for fit instead. I definitely inherited by mothers curves, which add to the ‘bigger than most girls’ body type.

 

 

I got a job as a Nanny for a middle-aged couple with two kids; a boy, Adler, age 8 and Grace, age 3. Their parents are Robert and Addison, ages 36 and 34. They live in Kensington to be exact, in a 4 bedroom flat in this building.

 

I mean…they might be rich….just maybe. I have my own bedroom of course with a bathroom. I only work during the weekdays and I travel with them when necessary. They’re also paying for me to move there and for transportation around the city, i.e. The Tubes.

I’m really excited to meet my new family. I think I’m more excited about getting out and seeing London. Their current nanny is staying an extra two weeks, just to get me settled in and show me the ropes.

Right now, I’m wondering through the airport in New York, trying to find my connecting flight to London-Heathrow. Ugh, why do they make these places so confusing? Not to mention so freaking crowded! I stop to buy a bottle of water at a small, uncrowded convenience store. As I turn away from the cooler of water, I ran right smack into someone.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” I cried I looked up and saw a man in a Batman hoodie with the hood pulled up and dark sunglasses. I couldn’t tell much other than that, except he was taller than me by about 3”-4” and boy was he muscular. Ugh if only I had worn something cuter!

He smiled down at me and I nearly fell backwards. His smile was sweet, but sexy at the same time. “It’s alright, love,” he said with a thick English accent. “We were just going to the same thing, I think.” I gave him a thankful smile and moved on to grab a pack of my favorite gum.

When I walked up to the counter, this mysterious stranger and we ran into each other again.

“Ow!” I screamed at he stepped on my foot and we knocked heads. I’m going to have one serious headache later.

“I’m so sorry—“ he started, but when he saw it was me he chuckled. “You again! This must be my lucky day. I’m sorry about that though; I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Gah! His accent was…hot. Too bad I didn’t even know what he looked like.

“No big deal. An eye for eye, right? Well, just in case this happens again,” I smiled boldly, “My name’s Christina.”

He smirked at me and stuck out his hand, “Hi Christina, I’m…ummm…”

“Did you hit your head on mine so hard you forgot your name?” I teased. “Well ‘Um’ at least let me buy your water for you. It’s the least I could do.” Before he could protest I grabbed his water, marched up to the counter and paid the cashier. I looked to find him, but he was still standing where I had left him; his mouth practically on the floor.

What has gotten into me? I’ve never been this…outgoing! I’m usually really shy and polite, but right now, all I want to do is flirt with him. It has to be the accent. Yeah…that’s it.

“So, have you remembered your name,” I asked walking back to him and handing him his water, “or should I just keep calling you ‘Um’ all day?” I silently laughed to myself, thinking of the movie, "A Knight's Tale" where the main character was call 'Sir Um.'

He shook off his shocked and smiled at me again. I thought I was going to die on the inside! “Liam. My name is Liam,” he stated.

“What are you doing in the States, Liam?” I inquired. “If that’s not too personal.”

“I’m here with my mates visiting New York,” he replied.

“So you’re from England then?” I was being nosey, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Yes, I am. How did you ever guess?!” he exclaimed sarcastically.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I rolled my eyes. “A wild guess. I’m actually getting ready to board a plane to London.” Oh no, I could feel it coming; word vomit. I was losing my confidence. "I’ve gotten a job over there …and I have absolutely no idea why I’m even telling because it’s not like you asked.” He chuckled at me. “Now I feel really dumb, and I’m going to walk away now. Have a good time in New York, Liam, with your friends.” Oh God I’m a dumbass!! Run! “It was nice to meet you!” I called to him as I walked away.

“Wait!” he shouted at me, earning a few curious looks. “How am I supposed to find you when I get back to England?” he teased. “Here,” he said handing me his phone, “give me your number. We’ll hang out when I get back." I quickly typed in my name and number for him and smiled back at him.

“How do I know you won’t try to kill or stalk me?” I joked. He kind of frowned at me; I inwardly face palmed myself. Dumbass! “Sorry, bad joke. How old are you anyway Liam? I can’t tell with the mysterious getup.”

He smiled at me again, relieving the awkwardness I felt over my horrible joke. “I’m 19. What about you?”

“Liam!” a tall, older man yelled. “We have to go, now!” Liam looked back at me, waiting for a reply.

“I’m—“

“LIAM!!”

“I’m so sorry, Christina. I’ll text you!” he waved as he jogged away. I sure hope he would. It would be nice to have a friend over there. I sighed to myself and walked to my gate.

I got there just in time to board my plane and head over to my new life in a new country.


	2. ~ Give Me Love

 

 

Chapter 2

*Liam’s POV*

Wow. She was beautiful. Her hair was dark and curly; just the way I like it. What I really couldn’t get over were her eyes. They seemed to pierce right through me. The best part? She didn’t recognize me at all! Why would she, you ask? Well, I’m kind of in a famous boy band. One Direction. We never get treated normally and I didn’t want it to stop, really, so I decided to text her so she has my number.

“Hey, this is Liam. I just wanted to text you so that you had my number. Have a safe flight! –Liam”

She didn’t respond right away, so I figured she must’ve boarded her plane and turned her phone off. I sighed to myself. What was I doing flirting with her? I’m not single anymore. I have Danielle back home to think of. In fact, she’ll be here in a matter of a couple of days with Eleanor and Perrie. We had just gotten back together and the public was about to find out again.

It doesn’t matter anyway; she’ll probably forget about me. If only Paul hadn’t interrupted our conversation. She was so outgoing and friendly, not to mention attractive, even in her jumper and chucks.

I smiled to myself as Paul led the lads and I out to the cars; remembering how we had run into each other the second time. “Oi, Liam. What are you smiling so big for?” Louis asked me. Dang, I hadn’t meant for anyone to notice.

“It’s nothing, just remembering something funny that’s all,” I tried to play it cool.

He saw right through me, like always. “Well, you’ll have to tell it to me sometime,” he winked. Oh great. He’ll be on my case the whole trip if I don’t spill it.

“Get ready lads,” Niall yelled as we approached the exit. The screaming is something I’ll never get used to. The fans are so dedicated. I mean, we tried to wait them out for a few hours, but they’re still here, waiting for us. We decided to take off our sunnies and sign some autographs. That is, until Paul dragged us away and to the hotel.

We had tonight off and decided to stay in for a DVD night. We’ll go around the city tomorrow and the next day the girls will be here. I sighed at the thought of Danielle being here with me. We’ve been doing nothing but fighting for the past few months, and I could feel us growing apart, despite us getting back together. I think we just didn’t want to be alone. Boy, is that backfiring!

Hours had passed by and we had watched two films already. As Harry was picking out the third, my phone buzzed. I grabbed my phone and smiled instantly.

“Hey, just to London. Thanks for the text! How’s New York treating you? –Christina<3”

I lightly chuckled at the name she put in my phone. It was sweet and cute. I would’ve text her back immediately, but I felt like I was being watched. Sure enough, as I look up, my eyes connected with blue ones. “So Liam, how about that funny memory then?” Louis suggested.

All the lads stared at me, confusion written on their faces. “It’s actually not very funny. More like an inside joke. Forget it. What are we watching now?” I merely asked to distract them while I text her back.

“New York is great. Just miss home. How do you like London? –Liam”

“The Woman In Black!” Niall announced.

“No! It’s my turn!” Harry whined. “We’re watching ‘Love Actually!’ Give it up Niall.”

“Not that one, again!” Zayn sighed.

“Look, its Harry’s turn. You can pick the next Niall,” I offered. I felt like a referee half the time.

They put the film in and sat back. Louis came, sat down next to me. “Could I talk to you for a minute?” he asked.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I miss home already too. This place is freezing! –Christina<3”

 

“Umm..sure. Blacony?” I suggested. He nodded and we headed out. “What’s wrong Lou?

 

“It’s not that bad once you get used to it. Have you gotten to your flat yet? –Liam”

 

“Yeah, just got here. Btw, I never got to answer your question. –Christina<3”

 

“I’ve already forgotten what I asked you. Don’t worry :) –Liam”

 

“Ahchm,” Louis said, clearing his throat. Oops! I got caught up in texting her back. “Liam, what’s going on? You haven’t stopped smiling since we left the airport.” That can’t be true…could it?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I frowned just a couple minutes ago,” I said jokingly, but Lou wasn’t having it.

“Liam, seriously, what happened back there?” he pushed.

 

“You asked me my age before being dragged off, remember? –Christina<3”

 

“Well, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It wasn’t polite of me to ask a complete stranger her age; let alone a woman. Buuut, I wouldn’t object if you wanted to tell me. –Liam”

 

“Give me that!” he growled, snatching my phone from my hands. Before I could stop him, he read our conversation. Not that it was a bad one, but I still wasn’t ready for anyone to know I was talking another girl. “Mate…who’s Christina?”

I sighed, defeated. There was no way I was going to be able to lie about this. “A girl I ran into at the airport. Literally.” I told him the whole story of what happened. I then told him about Danielle and I fighting a lot lately; how trapped I was feeling by our relationship.

“Whoa. You realized all this because of some pretty girl?” he asked in disbelief.

“No. I’ve felt this way about Danielle and I for a while now. It’s just that Christina didn’t treat me like every other girl. In fact, she treated me like any other guy, not a famous band member,” I let it all out in one breath. “I think I feel something for this girl.”

Louis let out a long breath before saying, “Look, I know I don’t have to tell you this, but don’t lead her on, mate. She has the right to know who you are, that you’re not single and that you like her.”

“You’re right. I plan to tell her, but I think its just a little too soon to be telling her I’m dating someone when I don’t even know where this is going,” I reasoned. “What if she just wants to be friends? Then I will look stupid assuming she wanted more.”

He nodded his head, “I see what you’re saying. Just think about it, okay? Oh, and if you’re not sure about Danielle, you need to tell her before you guys are seen in public together.”

 

“Well, I think you deserve to know, since I know yours. I’m 24. I turn 25 in a couple of months. –Christina<3”

 

“Oh wow,” Louis whispered, his head right next to mine to read the text. “Liam? I think you’re in trouble there, mate.”

I turned to him. “Why? What does her age have to do with it?”

“Well, it’s no wonder she didn’t know who you were. Most of our fans are 16,17 or 18.” He had a point. “You have to tell her now.” He was right. I sighed and text her back.

 

“Your age doesn’t have any bearing on our friendship :) but there’s something that might. I’m sort of in a world famous boy band. – Liam”


	3. ~ What Have Gotten Myself Into Now?!

Chapter 3

*Normal POV*

Here I am, a month later and I am thriving in London. I always knew I would love it here, but I didn’t know just how much. Living in America is vastly overrated compared to London. I mean, I live right down the street from Hide Park where, if I need to, I can chat with tourist from America to get the latest gossip or politics.

I have my bedroom set up and decorated the way I want. I have my bathroom fixed up and I get along really well with my employers. The kids are great too! They’re very energetic and give a run for my money, but they’re also very loving and adore my cooking. Each day, we go down to the park to run around, feed the ducks and just have fun. I have nights off, but I love them so much already, that I spend it with the family.

The one and only friend I’ve made is Liam. It is now December and he’s coming back from tour. That’s right…tour. Can you believe he’s in One Direction?! I mean, I had heard of them, but I didn’t know anything about them or knew what they looked like. Apparently they are huge here in the UK. Huge!

I still remember the day I found out.

 

**********FLASHBACK**********

 

I was sitting in my new room after meeting my new family. I had been texting Liam since I got off the plane. Something about him just made me comfortable. I had been debating about telling him my real age. I mean, being 24 isn’t old, but it sure as hell wasn’t as young as 19! I’ve always been an honest person, so that what I went with; honesty.

He text me back telling me that he was okay with me 24, and I let out a breath I didn’t even realize I was holding. Then, as I read the rest of the text, I began to question my judgement.

“I’m sort of in a world famous boy band. – Liam:)”

 

Who is he trying to kid? I’ve heard of One Direction. In fact, my little cousin is obsessed with them!

I got on the internet and looked him up. As I scrolled through some pictures I scoffed. ‘That isn’t him. I would’ve noticed that much hair on his head like that. And this kid is scrawny,’ I thought to myself. Then I looked closer. Omg…that…that smile looked familiar. More scrolling revealed his hair changing ever so slowly. The boy in the pictures was growing up the more I searched. Thin arms became thicker, more muscular. His hair became shorter until I found a recent photo of him with his head shaved, taking pictures with his fans…outside…of the airport in New York. Omg! It was that same Batman hoodie!!

I replied quickly to his text.  
“Prove it. – Christina”

 

While I waited for his response, I found a link to a YouTube video. It was an interview from October, so I clicked on it. OMG! There was the guy from the pictures with a buzzed haircut, gorgeous brown eyes and…holy shit. That was his voice!! I remember his voice the best. Mostly because that‘s the only thing I had to go on when I met him. They were being for a radio show, and Liam was goofing off with the guy next to him. It was adorable. The internet said his name was Louis.

“Give me a minute and I’ll do it! :) If you’ve never seen it, you should YouTube the video for ‘.’- Liam:)”

I went back to YouTube and watched the video, like he requested. Holy shit. I think I just died from happiness. It’s beautiful. All of those little imperfections that woman are so insecure about, written into a song that makes you feel beautiful; makes you think that someone out there will find them them endearing. I was floored. Just. Beautiful. Not to mention how incredibly sweet Liam looks when he sings. Damn! His voice is smooth and gently caresses each note. I'm a goner!

I decided that while I was waiting, even though I knew deep down he was telling the truth, that I should Google the rest of the band. I learned two things that day: 1) The guys were ALL hot! Holy crap. 2) Their fans, or “Directioners” are hardcore. There’s entire Tumblrs, Pintrest accounts, Instagram accounts and Twitter accounts dedicated to these boys. These people are scary!

My phone started buzzing again and The Fray’s “Look After You” started playing. I grabbed my phone to see who was calling. Shit. Its Liam. My stomach instantly turned to butterflies. I take a deep calming breath and bring out my confident side he saw back in NYC.

“You’ve got 5 minutes,” I giggled.

“No problem. You watched the video, yeah?” he asked. I confirmed as much. “Good. What’s your Skype screen name?” I answered him and wait in front of the computer. It started beeping almost immediately. I hit “Accept” and almost keeled over.

Staring back at me were those chocolate brown eyes I saw from the interview videos. There was that smile I recognized from the airport. I smiled back at him.

“Excuse me Miss, but I’m looking for a…Christina Nelson?” he teased.

“Ha ha, you’re so funny Payne,” I said with a roll of my eyes. His smiled got wider.

“So you’ve been doing some research, have you?” he winked. Oh God! My cheeks turned hot and I looked down. “Hey, don’t look down! Please. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Actually, I think you should be embarrassed,” I laughed, looking back at the screen. “Your fans are hardcore. They know everything about you…and I mean…EVERTHING!”

“Oh God, I know. Its freaky, really. I’ll never get used to it,” he replied honestly. “ Are you ready then?”

“Ready for what?” I asked, confused.

“For me to prove I am who I say I am. You asked for proof,” he said, looking confused.

“Isn’t that what Skyping is for? What do you have planned?” I asked slowly as I heard a soft strum of a guitar. One by one, as they sing “Little Things” to me, the other guys walked into the picture. I sat there smiling like a moron. Anyone else would be dying, but because I didn’t really know how famous they were, I just giggled and thanked them.

“So this is Christina, huh?” one of them asked. “You’re quite beautiful, love.”

My cheeks turned red. “Louis, right?”

“You really didn’t know that already?” the blonde one asked. Niall, I think.

“Umm…no. Not until about 10 minutes ago. You’re…Niall?” I questioned. He nodded at me, completely dumbfounded. “Well, to be honest, you stick out. In a good way of course. It’s because you’re Irish,” I smiled.

“Then you know nothing about us then? Just our names??” the dark guy asked.

“Zayn?” I guessed. He nodded at me. “Well, I kind of knew a few things about y’all because my little cousin is obsessed, but I didn’t go around looking up your personal information,” I explained.

“Did you really just say…’y’aaalll’ to us?” the curly haired boy asked with a wink.

“Well, first thing y’all should know is that I’m originally from Missouri. We say y’all all the time when referring or talking to more than one person at a time. Also, you don’t drag it out like that. It’s quick and passes by just like any other word you would use,” I explained. They just looked at each other and busted up, laughing. Well, except Liam. He just looked at the camera, still smiling the same smile that spread across his face when he called.

“Alright lads, time to go. I’ve got to get to know my new friend here,” he told them. They all walked off still laughing about my rant. “They like you, you know? They don’t just laugh at anyone.”

“Gee, thanks. I’m feeling the love already,” I said, my words dripping with sarcasm and rolled my eyes. “Look, Liam, I am jet lagged so badly. I just want to fall asleep. Could we talk another time?”

“Sure thing, love,” he agreed. I thought I felt myself blush. It’s because I’m American, I know, but I can’t help but blush at the way he calls me “love.” I get that it isn’t personal, but I even blushed when Louis said it. “Get some rest and text me in the morning. Goodnight!” he waved.

“Goodnight Liam Payne from One Direction,” I said rolling my eyes and waving back. I barely heard him chuckle before I closed my laptop. “Oh Lord. What am I getting myself into??”


	4. ~ Meet The Family

Chapter 4

*Normal POV*

I was brought back to reality when Addison knocked on my door. I put Liam and One Direction in the back of my mind for a minute.  
“Good morning, Christina,” she smiled at me. “We were just about to walk to the park, if you wanted to come with us.”

“Actually, I would, but just to for a run. I have plans to get lunch with a friend today,” I replied. I like to tell her what my schedule looks like for the day, just in case there was something she needed me to do. “I don’t really have plans for tonight though. Are we still going out for Curry?”

She beamed at me. “Yes that’s still in the plan. You’ve made a new friend, huh? That’s exciting. Is it that boy you met in New York?” Yes, I told her about how I met Liam, but she didn’t know that it was the same Liam from One Direction. I’m not even sure if she knows which boy is which. Grace isn’t old enough to know, and Adler, well, he couldn’t care less about a boy band.

“It is,” I blushed. She smiled knowingly at me and left to let me change.

After my run, I waved goodbye to them all and headed home. My phone buzzed.

“Hey! I’m with the lads now at a photo shoot, so I might be 5 minutes late to the pub. I promise though, I will be there! –Liam”

“You’d better be! :) But seriously, Liam, I do not want to left sitting there, looking pathetic again. Please don’t stand me up…again. –Christina”

 

Yeah, Liam and I were having trouble getting together to catch up. I don’t blame him at all, but its difficult to be so understanding when it happens more than a few times; once for dinner, once for a movie and another for coffee. He’s schedule was impossibly full, but he was able to Skype me at least once a week, if not twice.

“No. This is going to happen one way or another. I’m done being a jerk to you. I’ll be there at 11, if not 11:10. –Liam”

I sighed to myself and jumped into the shower. I let the water just pour over me as my muscles relaxed and the sweat washed away. I did some of my best thinking in the shower...and singing too! I had put on Pandora before jumping, and was singing Ron Pope’s “” at the top of my lungs. It felt good to get that stress out that I didn’t realize I was carrying.

After my shower, I quickly got dress in the outfit I had carefully picked out last night. I always do that when I think I’m going to see Liam. I face palmed myself thinking about the outfit he saw me in at the airport and vowed to never let him see look like a slob again. I decided on a nice pair of denim jean, a plain, navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a long, cream knitted cardigan and leopard print flats. I curled my hair and put on some light makeup. Lately He’s been telling me I don’t need makeup, but I know better, so I went with something in between. Just foundation and mascara.

At 10:55 I grabbed my purse and aviators and walked down the street to the pub. By the time I got there, it was 11:05 and no sign of Liam. I sighed to myself as I sat down at a booth in the back. I text him and let him know I was waiting for him. For 10 minutes, I got no response, so I went ahead and ordered food. That was my system now; if Liam wasn’t here within 10 minutes, I went ahead with whatever we had planned. I’m not an impatient person, but there’s only so many time that you can wait 30 minutes or more.

Time went by slowly, as usual. I swear I checked the clock every 5 minutes. I ordered a few drinks as I waited. For 45 minutes I drank soda, at my food slowly and waited. Finally I gave up, paid my tab and walked out. I have had it. No more promises, no more unintentional lies. “If he wants to see me, he’ll make it happen,” I said to myself as I opened the door to leave.

Apparently I wasn’t watching or they weren’t watching, but I ran into someone, head on. “Ow!” I winced; I have got to stop doing that. Maybe it was a sign, because a very familiar chuckled floated into my ears and I immediately smiled. He reached his hand down to me.  
“We have got to stop literally running into each other,” he smiled at me. Just like at the airport he had on a hoodie and sunglasses, obviously trying to hide himself. I then remembered what just happened; how he stood me up for almost an hour. I turned on my heel and started walking away with a word.

“Christina! Wait!” he called, catching up to me.

“Not happening, Liam,” was all I said to him. I was fuming and he could tell. He pulled my arm to stop me, which swung me around to see him. I think his hood must’ve fallen off, because I could finally, actually see him as him in the daylight.

I turned my face away from him, staring off in any other direction than his face. I knew that if I looked at him, that I would melt and just forgive him. He had to learn that this wasn’t acceptable behavior for friendship.

He tried moving his head around to look me in the eyes, but gave up quickly and pulled me into a big bear hug. “I’m so sorry, Christina,” was all he said, but he repeated it a few times. At first it was awkward; I had never touched this man, but here he was hugging me. That and there was something that made my heart beat faster. I hope he couldn't feel it. My arms eventually wrapped around him and I squeezed him back.

“Liam, I can’t keep doing that. I know you’re incredibly busy, but you shouldn’t make plans that you can’t keep. That’s not how friendship works, you know?” I breathed. All the anger I felt was put into that hug. Knowing I couldn’t possibly hurt him, I squeezed as hard as I could. He just held me like that for a few minutes as people walked by. Awkward.

I sighed, letting him go. He let go as well, and pulled back to see me. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated.

“Shh, let’s just move on,” I whispered. “So…what now? Do you have to be somewhere or do something?”

“No. I was going to surprise you and tell you I have the rest of the day off!” he said excitedly. “Let me show you London,” he offered.

“Sounds lovely to me,” I smiled. His smile in return was beautiful. It made his eyes scrunch up, making him impossibly childlike, but attractive all at the same time.

We spent the entire afternoon driving around as he showed me his favorite spots. We chatted animatedly about my stay so far, his family, my friends, his touring and my hobbies. Time flew by. I looked down at the clock; 17:30!

“Crap!” I exclaimed. Liam looked like he was about to ask what was wrong, but I was already calling Addison.

“Hey, Christina. Are you almost home?” she asked sweetly. “How’s your ‘lunch date’ going?” I could just hear the quotations in her voice.

“Pretty great, actually. I was wondering if I could meet you at the restaurant?” I inquired. “Its just that we’re on the other side of the city. He’s showing me around. There’s no way I can get home in time.”

“Its fine, dear,” she soothed. “It’s no big deal. We’ll see at 18:00.”

“Thanks Addison. I appreciate it.” I hung up the phone and looked over at Liam, who was just staring at me. “Ummm…I may need you to drop me off somewhere by 6pm. I told my ‘family’ that I would eat dinner with them.”

He smiled at me broadly. “I would like to meet them one day with the way you talk about them.” He was trying to be polite, but I could see that he wanted to tag along.

“Liam,” I began, “would you like to join us for dinner?” His replying smile was so genuine and I could see he was excited. Gah! Why does he have to be so cute? I cannot have a crush on the only friend I have here!! Especially one whom I can’t guarantee that I’ll see.

He gratefully accepted and we headed to the restaurant. We got there and before I could notice, his hood and sunglasses were back on. We apparently arrived before my family did and asked for a table in the back. Liam finally took his “disguise” off when the waiter over with a couple of waters. He looked at me, then at Liam and lost his shit!

“Hi, my name…Omg! You’re Liam Payne,” he yelled whispering. “I know you don’t want your cover blown, but…omg…can I have your autograph?!”

Liam smiled at the man and agreed, thanking him for not telling anyone in advance. “What was your name again?” he asked the waiter politely.

“Oh! My name is Ryan,” he exclaimed. Liam wrote a short message for him and handed Ryan a slip of paper. Ryan skipped away quickly; literally skipped. Liam and I looked at each other and broke out laughing.

My family soon came in and the night went on without incident. Addison and Robert got to know Liam, and even recognized him. Never once did they treat him differently than they treated me. I could see it made Liam happy to just feel normal again; without someone screaming in his face.

“So Liam,” Robert began, “do you have plans with Christina for the evening?”

Liam looked at me expectantly. “Not that we established, but I’m not sure that I’m done hanging out with her.” I turned crimson, I swear!

“Well, we just about to have family game night,” Addison explained. “We would love it if you two could join us.” I freaking love this family!

“Sounds brilliant!” he agreed enthusiastically. “I do, however, want to take her to meet the guys afterward, if that’s alright?” Why is he asking permission? I’m their Nanny, not their daughter.

Robert chuckled quietly as Addison replied. “Liam, she’s our employee. Sure we feel as though she’s a part of this family, but you don’t need to ask our permission. She can do as she pleases on her days/nights off.”

Liam looked embarrassed. I placed my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “I’d love to meet your band mates later tonight,” I smiled at him.

After about 2 hours of laughter and competitive banter, Adler finally won at Monopoly, beating Liam by a hair. And boy, did Adler rub it in his face. Liam took it good naturedly and even challenged his to another round, but I had to interrupt.

“Adler, Gracie, its time for bed. Come on now.” They started complaining, but I cut them off. “If you do as I ask now, I’ll read each of you a story and sing as you fall asleep.” Their faces lit up as they ran to their rooms.

I started with Grace first. As she fell asleep I sang a sweet lullaby to her and she was out within seconds, clutching her teddy. I went into Adler’s room and found Liam in there with him, reading a story about pirates. I freaking love pirates as well as Adler, which is what we would play at the park. Liam was even giving each character a different voice.

I leaned against the door frame, just listening with amusement. When Liam finished, I stepped up, tucked Adler into bed and kissed his forehead. “What song would you like to hear tonight, Addie?”

“Cry Me A River!” he exclaimed. I chuckled, knowing it was his favorite song at the moment. The kid may be only 8, but he has some seriously great taste in music, even if its not always bedtime material.

Liam looked down at him in shock. “Where on Earth did you hear that song?”

Adler looked at me, then back to Liam. “I heard Chrissy singing it in the shower one day,” he explained. Liam then looked at me, amusement clear on his face.  
YouTube

“By all means, please,” he smiled. I began to sing the song softly as Adler closed his eyes. He didn’t fall asleep like his sister though. When I finished the song, he merely whispered, “Again?” I took a deep breath, but before I could start again, Liam took over. His voice was beautiful and strong. Of course it was a different key than I sang, but it did the trick. Adler was asleep within seconds of Liam starting.

As he finished, he looked up at me and smiled. “I haven’t sang that since my XFactor audition,” he whispered as we left the room.

“That’s the song you auditioned with? No wonder you made it through!” I laughed. “That was really good.”

He smiled at me. “You’re really good too, you know.” I blushed as we walked down stairs. Addison and Robert were drinking a glass of wine and chatting on the sofa. They looked up at us as we approached.

“How did it go?” Robert asked Liam.

“Good. They’re passed out and happy. Christina can really sing,” he told them as my blush deepened.

“Yeah, she’s good. The kids really love it when she puts them to bed like that,” Addison smiled.

“Well, I think we’ll be off. I won’t keep her out late,” Liam stated.

“Liam…employee,” Robert laughed. “Just make sure you bring her back in one piece.” Liam and I just smiled and left.

As got into his car, I turned to him. “Am I really going to meet the boys?” I asked worried. What if they don’t like me? What if they think I’m snobby or not even good enough for them? What if I make a fool of myself? Oh crap, I can’t do this!

“Calm down,” he said grabbing my hand. Am I the only one feeling this tingle? There’s a small electrical current going through his hand to mine. “The lads will love you! It’s not every day that we make a new friend. Just treat them the way you treat me, and it’ll be fine.”

“But I don’t treat you in any particular way,” I whispered. Or at least I hope I didn’t.

“Exactly! Just talk to them like you’re best mates already. You’ll be great,” he said squeezing my hand and letting go. I tried not to let him see the disappointment I felt when he let go.

With that, he took me over to their flat. I think I’m going to puke.


	5. ~ Almost Doesn't Count

Chapter 5

 

*Liam’s POV*

We pulled up to my flat and I could tell she was nervous. I’m not sure why; she’s brilliant. Of course, if I were her I’d be nervous about meeting the lads as well; they can be quite overwhelming. Thank God Dani was away with an XFactor tour, so there would be no drama tonight.

As we walked in, I let out a sigh of relief. They weren’t here yet. I turned to Christina and she looked like a weight had been lifted. She’s usually so outgoing and friendly, so I’m sure she’ll fit right in.

“Do you want a tour?” I asked politely. She nodded, so I took her hand and felt that spark like I had in the car. This time I kept a hold on hers the whole time. I never wanted to let go.

I was just about to show her the balcony when she seemed to trip over nothing. If I hadn’t had a hold of her hand, she would fell, but as she started to fall, I pulled her to me. “Are you okay?” I asked, looking worriedly in her eyes. She looked so vulnerable and beautiful, I could feel myself leaning into her.

She stared back at me, nodded her head and whispered, “I’m great.” We were centimeters apart when I heard the door fly open.

“Leeeyuuummm!” Louis called.

She took a step back from me, looking down and blushing. So beautiful. Wait, did that really just happen? Had I really been about to kiss her? Ugh..what’s wrong with me?? I have to break up with Danielle first. After fighting and lying to everyone for almost three months, I’m done. Christina only confirms that.

“In the kitchen,” I called back. “Christina, I’m sorry,” I tried to say, but the lads walked in.

“Sorry about what?” Zayn asked.

“Umm…well,” but she cut me off.

“Clumsy Liam here stepped on my foot while trying to show me his place,” she said smiling at me and faking a hurt foot.

“Liam! How dare you treat a lady like that!” Louis scolded.

“Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?” Harry asked her with a wink. I felt my blood boiling, but let it go. Everyone knows Harry’s a flirt.

She just rolled her eyes at him. She really was going to get along great with them. “No, I think I’ll pass, but thanks. Actually, I think some ice cream might make me feel better,” she suggested.

Niall’s head flew up at the mention of food. Typical. “I’ll get it!” he offered.

“Why don’t we make sundaes?” I suggested.

We quickly set everything up and made them. It was a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself. We all talked and laughed the whole time. Christina looked relaxed as she and Louis started flicking chocolate sauce at Niall. I sighed, perfectly happy with how easily she fit in.

I watched Louis lean down to her ear and whisper “Could I talk to you alone please?” She nodded and they headed out to the balcony to talk.

‘He’d better not screw this up for me.’ I thought to myself.

 

*Normal POV*

I followed Louis out onto the terrace and sat down on a very comfy chair next to him. It was strange, but I swear, I felt like Louis and I had been friends in some other life or something. He was incredibly easy to talk to and our personalities were alike.

“You like Liam,” he said bluntly.

I tried to play dumb. “Well, yeah. I mean, I wouldn’t be here if I disliked him,” I said with a roll of my eyes. He wasn’t buying it.

“You know what I mean,” he stated. “I can see it in your eyes, but don’t worry, you’re pretty good at hiding your emotions.”

“Why do I feel like we’ve been friends our whole lives? I’ve never just clicked with someone like that before,” I pointed out.

“I feel it too. And don’t think you’re getting out of this conversation,” he warned. “I know you’ll be honest with me. You’re an honest person.”

“We almost kissed,” I blurted out. “Holy shit! How did you do that?!”

“You were just ready to finally let it out,” he said. “I knew something was up when we walked in. We interrupted, didn’t we?” I nodded my head and he looked almost angry. “Liam is a good man. I’m not telling you whether you should or shouldn’t go for it, but I’m telling you to be careful,” he advised.

I looked at him, a million questions in my eyes. “It was probably nothing. I slipped and almost fell, and he caught me. It was one of those ‘heat of the moment’ things. It really wasn’t a big deal,” I tried convincing him. He simply shook his head and walked back inside.

Well, what the hell is that supposed to mean??


	6. ~I love Lou~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify a few things. First of all, these people are characters. Yes, they're named and modeled after One Direction and their girlfriends, but they are completely, 100% my own creation. I do not claim to know them or their personalities. I'm not saying that this is how things are in real life. Anything said in this story is fictional. Don't take what happens to heart.

Chapter 6

*Normal POV*

I sat out there for a few minutes, contemplating what Louis had just said. “Liam is a good man. I’m not telling you whether you should or shouldn’t go for it, but I’m telling you to be careful.” Careful about what? I mean, I’m not running head first into anything. Liam has to feel the same way I do. I’m more than positive that it was a ‘damsel in distress’ moment for him.

Lost in thought, I didn’t even hear the door open. I jumped when Liam spoke, “Do you want to come in? Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you,” he chuckled. “It’s freezing out here and we’re about to watch a film.”

I merely looked up at him without saying a word. He came over and offered me his hand. I knew that if I took it, there would sparks again. That made my decision for me. I wanted those tiny, little tingling feelings again. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up into a bear hug; much like the one he gave me for being late at lunch.

When he pulled away, he kept a hold on my hand, and we walked back inside to find the boys sprawled out all over the sofas. The only place left untouched was one of those big, comfy extra wide chairs.

I looked at Liam and the same time he looked at me. Both of us had mischievous looks on our faces. Without a word, we both sprinted to the chair, pushing on each other to get out of the chair. The guys were cracking up and cheering one of us on. He ended pushing onto the ground and I cried out in pain...fake pain.

“Ahhh!! Omg!” I gasped for air and held my knee to my chest. Liam jumped down to the floor immediately, hovering his hands above me looking for a wound, while the boys all sat up, concern on their faces. I winked at them without Liam seeing me, and Louis played along instantly.

“Oi! Liam, how could you do that? Didn’t I tell you that’s not how you treat a lady??” I freaking love Lou. “Pick her up and I’ll get her some ice.”

Liam reached to pick me up, but I jumped up instead, surprising him and claimed the chair for myself. “YES! I win!! In your face, Payne!”

Shock, then realization, then humor spread across his face. He smirked at me, “You know, I would be really angry right now but-“

Just then Louis came running back into the living room with a hand full of ice and cried “Don’t worry little lady, Superman will save you!!” Louis then shoved the ice down Liam’s back.

Liam went crazy trying to get it out, but Louis had taken his shirt and tucked it in. Liam ran upstairs while the rest of us were rolling on the floor laughing!

He came back down completely changed since his other shirt got wet from the ice. If I hadn’t been laughing so hard, my jaw would’ve dropped. He was wearing a tight, black v-neck tshirt and grey sweat pants. Nothing special right? Wrong. I could see every muscle from his arms to his chest to his abs. Dear God, I may die. Oh and those sweats should be illegal; the way they hang from his hips…ah!

“So, what movie should we watch?” Zayn asked as we all caught our breath. Liam came back over to me and I scooted over in the chair for him. There was more than plenty of room for the both of us.

“Scary movie!” Niall exclaimed as he picked out a dvd from the shelf.

“Do you like scary movies, Christina?” Harry asked. “If not you could always come sit by me. I’ll keep the demons away from you.”

For the second time tonight, I rolled my eyes at him. “That’s really kind of you, Harry, but I’ll pass tonight. Thank you though.” He shrugged it off and winked at me. What a dork!

As everyone’s attention turned to the opening credits, I felt nervous. Liam must’ve noticed. “Don’t like scary movies, huh?” he whispered in my ear. I shook my head vigorously. “I can tell; you’re trembling. Here…” He got up, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the both of us as he sat back down. He put his arm around me and I leaned against him. He was so strong and protective. I loved it!

As the movie went on, I just buried my face in his chest and stopped watching while his arm got tighter around me. Every time someone in the movie screamed, I jumped. If the music got more suspenseful, I started shaking.

“How can you be so jumpy if you aren’t even watching it?” he whispered to me. I just shook my head, still hiding my face. Just as the music built to a climax, the front door swung open. All the boys screamed like little girls, especially Louis. Liam did too, but kept his arm tightly around me as I screamed into his chest.

“What the fuck is going on here?” a female’s voice screamed. My whipped around the see her. She was gorgeous, with dark skin and incredibly curly hair and a slim frame. I was instantly self-conscious and intimidated. She had a look of pure rage and it was directed at me.

“Danielle?” one of the boys asked; I was in too much shock to notice who.

“I come home early from tour to see my boyfriend cuddling with some other girl?!” Did she just say boyfriend?? “And she’s not even pretty! Are you kidding me, Liam?!”

Liam untangled himself from me and stood up, leaving me cold and confused. “Dani, let’s talk about this upstairs, please?”

“Yeah sure. I’d love to hear the excuse you come up with on this one!” She muttered as they walked upstairs, to his bedroom I assumed.

I was in shock. He has a girlfriend? Not that it matter, I mean, we were just friends. I hadn’t known him that long, so I guess it was just something that he didn’t feel was relevant to anything we talked about. Except, we just spent the whole day together, talking about anything and everything. He told me about his friends and his family, but somehow a girlfriend wasn’t mentioned.

I heard yelling coming from upstairs, but I didn’t listen to what was being said. Instead I stood up and raced out of the apartment, down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. I just started walking without knowing where I was even going. I knew I wanted to go home, but I didn’t know how to get there. I felt someone come up beside and fall into step with me. Louis, I assumed.

“Don’t worry about me Lou,” I said without looking to confirm it was even him. “I’m a big girl, I can handle myself.”

“I know. I just wanted to go for a walk,” he smiled. I didn’t return it. I just kept walking. I felt my phone buzzing, but I didn’t care. I ignored it.

Louis and I walked in silence for about two blocks before he spoke up. “Where are we headed?”

“I don’t know. I’m actually lost. I hope you know where we are, because honestly I just need to cool off; figuratively and literally,” I explained.

“Aha, I see. Is that why you’re ignoring him?” I nodded in response. “I’m so sorry, love. It wasn’t supposed to be like this for you.”

I stopped dead in my tracks. “What do you mean by that?”

He turned to face me, “Liam has been talking about you every single day since he met you in NYC. He beats himself up when he’s not able to keep his promises to you. The guy is crazy about you!”

“That’s a funny way to show it, don’t you think?” I nearly screamed. “If he cares so much about me, why is he with her?! More importantly, why wouldn't have told me about her? I’m so confused, Lou,” I sobbed as he pulled me into a big hug. It was nothing like Liam’s hugs, but it felt nice to be comforted.

He led over to a bench and sat us down while he explained everything. How Liam met Danielle, started dating her and how in love they were. He told me about touring and how it pulled them apart. They never had time together so they broke up. He told me about them getting back together a few months ago, but have been fighting like cats and dogs the whole time. Apparently their relationship had gone public again in New York. I was just the last to know. He told me about how he and Liam would talk about me, how wonderful Liam thought I was; that I was too good for him…that I deserved more than he could give me. Liam had told Louis that he was going to break up with Danielle when she got back tour, but that she wasn’t due to be back until next weekend.

I took it all in while silent tears fell down my face. Louis wiped them away when he finished and hugged me again.

“I’m still not sure why he wouldn’t just tell me. I mean, he almost kissed me today and we cuddled all night. We were having the best day ever when she showed up,” I mumbled into Louis chest.

“I know, love. That’s why I said to be careful, not that you knew my reasoning or what to be careful of. I just wanted to protect you without scaring you,” he explained.

“Thank you, Lou,” I whispered as I kissed him on the cheek. “You’re a really great friend…to both of us.” He smiled broadly at me. “Let’s get back. My purse is still at his flat. Ugh! I just don’t want to face anyone right now!” I growled.

“Here, let me go back for it then. I’ll be right back. Don’t move!” he winked.

I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again; I freaking love Louis!


	7. ~ Single Pringle

Chapter 7

*Liam’s POV*

“What is going on, Liam?! We’re supposed to be dating! I come home and find you wrapped up with another girl!” Danielle screamed at me. I had taken her into my bedroom since it was the farthest away from the living room. I definitely didn’t want the lads to hear this, let alone Christina. God, she probably hates me right now.

“Danielle, calm down,” I tried to say.

“Fuck that! I’m pissed and hurt and all you can say is ‘calm down’?! Are you serious?!”

“I don’t want to do this, Dani,” I warned.

“Too fucking bad because this is happening!”

“Fine! You want to fight?! Let’s do it! I’m sick of you always finding a reason to argue with me! All we’ve done since we got back together was argue and lie! We argue behind closed doors and lie to our friends, family and fans that we’re happy!! Well I’m not happy with you!” I screamed right back at her. I let it all out, holding nothing back.

“You aren’t happy with me?” she whispered. “Li, I-“

“Don’t call me that! I’m done lying Danielle. I’m done with the lies and I’m done with you,” I stated.

“You’re breaking up with me? Over her?!” she yelled.

“You don’t listen do you? This has nothing to do with her! I’ve felt this way for a couple of months; before I even met her!”

“Who is she Liam?” she asked on the verge of tears. No matter how angry I was, or how much I didn’t want to be with her, it still got to me.

“Dani, please don’t cry. Please,” I begged.

“You don’t get to say that to me anymore! This is what you wanted Liam! Don’t tell me not to cry!!” With that she stormed out. I heard the front door slam and I fell on my bed, relieved. I finally got what I wanted, so why do I still feel like an ass? Oh yeah! Christina!

I sprinted downstairs to find her. “She’s gone, mate,” Harry said. I just stared at him. He sighed, “Don’t worry, Lou went after her. I’m sure she’s fine.”

I barely heard him. I grabbed my phone and called her. No answer. She’s ignoring me. I sent her a text to call me. I waited 5 long, agonizing minutes and called again. I must’ve called her 7 times. I went back up to my room, slammed the door shut and collapsed on the bed.

I’m such a jerk. Why did this have to happen tonight? Why did I feel so bad anyway? It’s not as though she thinks of me that way. She’s so far beyond what I could have dreamt for myself. I knew I had to at least apologize for Dani’s rude comments and attitude. I also had to tell her that I ended it with her. She doesn’t know how much she means to me already. Spending the day with her showed me her loving personality. She’s smart, funny, confident, caring, thoughtful, kind and not to mention fit. Oh man, her looks alone did me in at the airport!

I decided the only thing I can do right now is apologize to the lads for Danielle’s and my behavior. So I went back downstairs to find them conversing amongst themselves. “Hey lads, look I’m really sorry for how I acted tonight. I’m sorrier about Danielle spoiling our night.”

“Don’t worry about us, mate. Have you heard from Christina, yet?” Niall asked.

I spotted her purse sitting on my counter in the kitchen. “No, but her stuff is still here so she’ll have to come back eventually…right?” They all nodded in agreement, so I settled back into the chair and waited for her. The chair seems too big and cold now without her to share it with me.

20 minutes had gone by and the guys had all fallen asleep. Well, except Louis because he’s with Christina. I was about to call him when the door opened. I jumped up instantly, “Christina?”

“No, sorry mate. Just me,” Louis replied.

“I thought you were with her…?”

“I was, but she forgot her stuff, so I told her I would get it for her and take her home,” he explained.

“She’s mad, isn’t she?” I face palmed myself. Of course she is.

“Nah, I think she understands. She’s more hurt than anything. You should’ve told her about Dani.”

“I know. I had planned to after I broke up with her when she got back next weekend,” I moaned. “Thing is, if Danielle hadn’t come back tonight, I wouldn’t be single right now.”

“That’s great news, mate, but I think you need to tell that to someone else,” he whispered dramatically. He told me where to find her and as I headed out the door with her stuff, I heard Louis jump onto Harry yelling “Supermaaann!!” I chuckled when I heard Harry scream bloody murder and Zayn and Niall laughing hard.

I walked down the street about two blocks like Louis said and there she was, tear stains on her cheeks. It broke my heart. I ran over to her, knelt in front of her and cried “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!!”


	8. ~ Understanding

Chapter 8

 

*Normal POV*

“Liam?” I croaked. I had been half expecting Louis to come back like he said he would. Cheeky bastard! He owes me! “Liam, shh…” I soothed, pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay, I’m not upset.”

He pulled back and looked me in the eye as he came to sit beside me. “But you were crying, and I caused it. I’m such a jerk. I didn’t mean for it go that way –“

“I know, I know,” I tried to calm him down. “Louis told me everything. From the beginning of y’all’s relationship to next weekend. I know you plan to end it with her. I’m okay,” I reassured him.

He smirked at me a little bit, “Y’all??”

“Now isn’t the best time to be making fun of my use of language, Payne,” I laughed.

His smiled faded, and looked me right in the eyes, “I broke up with her tonight. I just couldn’t take it anymore. We’ve been fighting for months and lying to everyone telling them how ‘happy’ we were to be together again. Truth is: she’s changed. Fame has changed her. Then, what she said about you tonight, I couldn’t handle it anymore,” he exhaled.

“Is she okay?” I asked.

He burst out laughing at me. “You witness all that, get insulted by her and still ask if she’s okay?” Well now I felt dumb. “You’re amazing, you are.”

I instantly recognize the line from Harry Potter. “Always the tone of surprise.” Not only did I quote it, but I used an accent too.

“Hey that was pretty good!” he laughed.

“Well I would hope so. Most of my favorite movies have English actors, so I tend to mimic what I hear,” I smiled at the ground. I heard him softly hum the lyric “But you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell, you don’t know-oh-oh, you don’t know you’re beautiful.”

My head snapped up to face him and his beautiful, chocolate eyes met my hazel ones with a glint in them. “About earlier tonight, just before the lads got there, would you have kissed me?” he murmured.

Something about his eyes made me want to tell the truth. “Absolutely,” I breathed.

He leaned closer to me and his eyes went from mine to my lips, but I turned my head at the last second. He kissed my cheek instead. I looked at him to apologize, but he put his finger on my lips.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “After the night you’ve had, I understand if you never wanted to see me again.”

“Liam, it isn’t that I don’t want to, but I think it’s best if we didn’t,” I clarified. “ That seems like a first date kind of thing,” I winked at him and nudged his shoulder with mine.

He then kissed my forehead. “Let’s get you home.”

We walked back to his flat to get in his car. He opened my door like a gentleman and helped into the Range Rover. The ride back was short, but it was fun. We rocked out to some Ed Sheeran and The Fray, singing off-key, on purpose, at the top of our lungs.

He walked to me to my door, again like a gentleman and hugged me goodnight. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, “Thank you for today. Except for the whole Danielle thing, it was really fun.”

“Well, what are you doing tomorrow? The lads and I have the day off and we were thinking about playing some sports at the park,” he explained.

“Do you guys know how to play baseball?” I asked excitedly.

“Umm…I think we were just going to kick a ball around, but if you’re willing to teach us, I’m sure they would be willing to play.”

I jumped up and down a couple times, incredibly excited about playing baseball. “Great! Y’all will need to have baseball gloves and a bat or two, okay?” He gave me one of those half smiles that told me we really wanted to smile at me, but wanted to play it cool.

“Sure, we can get some in the morning. I’ll pick you at, say, 10:00?” he offered.

“Perfect! I’m so excited! It’s my favorite sport and it reminds me of home,” I clarified. “Dang, I miss watching baseball.” I didn’t even notice I was pouting down at my feet until he put a finger under my chin and raised my face so he could see me.

“Don’t look down. You’re too gorgeous to hide your face,” he whispered to me. I blushed wildly, looking into his eyes. I found myself getting lost there and finally gave in.

“Oh, screw it,” I exclaimed as my arms draped around his neck, bringing his face to mine. Our lips met and I swear to you, fireworks went off. No…not fireworks, but nuclear bombs! I felt my entire world change in that one, brief kiss. It was soft and sweet, but full of emotions that I couldn’t put into words. I could feel him smiling against my mouth, causing me to smile in return.

We broke away and he leaned his forehead against mine, the same smile still there. His arms wrapped around my waist and he held me close for a while, not saying a word.

He sighed happily and kissed my forehead before saying, “You should get inside and get to bed. You’ll need your energy to keep up with us men.”

I giggled at him, but conceded. He was right; I did need to get to bed. “Goodnight, Liam,” I smiled as I opened the front door.

He was walking backwards toward his car, but facing me. “Goodnight, love,” he replied, turned on his heel and got into his car.

I walked inside quietly and made my way up to my room. I quickly changed and took off my makeup before I collapsed on the bed, happy as can be. I can’t believe I kissed him after everything tonight. How could I not though? I knew how he felt about me, thanks to Louis, but I wasn’t sure if he knew how I felt about him, so I tried to make it blatantly clear to him. I hope it got through.

As I started to drift off, my phone buzzed. It was Liam.

“The lads are all excited for tomorrow. They’re waking up early to go get a few things before we play. –Liam”

“Glad to hear it! I’m more excited to play than anything. Just make sure they wear something that can get dirty ;) –Christina”

“You’re so beautiful, you know that, right? I can’t stop thinking about you or that kiss. Am I the only one who felt the electricity?? –Liam”

“You felt that too?! I thought that was just me! You’re all I’ve been thinking about since we met at the airport. I’m really sorry about tonight though. We’ll just have to make it up to ourselves. –Christina”

“Deal! Goodnight, love. –Liam”

“Goodnight <3 – Christina”


	9. ~ Play Ball!!

Chapter 9

 

*Normal POV*

Today’s the day; Game Day!! I mean, getting to see Liam again is a bonus, but my focus is on baseball.

I had fallen asleep quickly last night, thinking of Liam as I did, but I woke up several times during the night, so I was exhausted when my alarm went off this morning. We were meet the rest of the guys at the park at 10am, so Liam was picking me up at 9:45. I already knew what I wanted to wear and didn’t need to do much to my hair, other than throw it up in a messy bun, so getting ready was easy. I grabbed my vintage St. Louis Cardinals jersey, old jeans and my red tennis shoes and pulled them on.

I skipped downstairs, ate some breakfast and was brushing my teeth when Liam rang the doorbell. I sprinted to the door, calmed myself down, and opened the door.

I will never get used to the sight of him. He was so…attractive…hot! He smiled down at me as he took in my outfit. I decided to do the same thing and frowned at what I saw. He was wearing men’s skinny jeans and what I thought was a brand new tshirt.

“You look ready,” he chuckled.

“Well you don’t. You can’t play ball in skinny jeans! The tshirt we can work with, but you need to be able run and jump and…well…play,” I explained. “Come one…we have got to get you changed.”

I grabbed my favorite Cardinal’s hoodie and pulled him back to his car, demanded that we go back his flat and we were off. He called the boys to tell them what I said about attire, laughing to himself the whole time about my stubbornness. He told them we would be maybe 5 minutes late as we pulled up his apartment.

When we got to his room, I went straight for his closet. He didn’t really have any old tshirts in there, so I gave up and asked where he kept his jeans. I finally found an old, torn up pair that wouldn’t suffocate him as he played. I threw them to him and he told me about a drawer with old shirts in it. I started rummaging through it, finally finding what I was searching for. I turned around to throw it to him and he was wearing nothing but the old jeans I had given him minutes before.

There he was shirtless. Thank God for self-control because I wanted nothing more than to run my hands over his abs. He even has the V-shape thing at his hips that makes smart girls stupid if you know what I mean. He chuckled at me and I turned red, having been caught staring. I instantly looked at the floor, suddenly finding it interesting, when I felt a hand under my chin, pulling my face up.

“What did I say last night about looking down?” he whispered.

Oh yeah, he hates it when I do that. So I looked him right in eyes, “Sorry.” I smiled at him and he returned it before dropping his hand, taking the shirt and slipping it on. Dang it!

Even in old ripped jeans and plain tshirt he took my breath away. “Ok, now a hoodie cuz it cold out there!”

“What’s a ‘hoodie’ anyway?” he asked,

“Oh, it’s what Americans call hooded sweatshirts. Sorry,” I clarified. I grabbed an old black hoodie for him and we headed to the park. Once out of the apartment building, he slipped his hand into mine and laced our fingers together. I smiled up at him, remembering that he was feeling the slight tingle like I was. He returned the smile and squeezed my hand as we entered the park.

I could see the boys from a distance and I watched them as they threw the ball around, always underhanded. I groaned internally. “This is going to be much harder than I anticipated.”

Liam chuckled and squeezed my hand again. “It’ll be fun though. The lads are naturally curious, so they’ll catch on quick,” he reassured me.  
I spent the first 30 minutes showing them how to throw the ball overhanded and catching with the glove. Then I explained the rules to them slowly, answering any questions they had. Next was batting practice…oh boy. I showed them how to properly hold the bat, swing and how to drop it went you connect with the ball, instead of throwing it and possibly hitting someone. I threw each a few pitches, reminding them to keep their eyes on the ball and was pleasantly surprised when they made a few base hits.

“Alright! Let’s play ball!” I screamed. We divided into teams, with me as one captain and Louis as the other. He picked Harry and Liam, which gave me Niall and Zayn. They won the coin toss and got to bat first. I decided that since there was only three on a team at one time, that whoever wasn’t at bat would play in the outfield and short stop.

Louis batted first, while Harry was in the outfield, Liam at short stop, Niall catching and Zayn at first base. Me? Duh! I’m pitching. “You ready for this Lou?” I teased; the trash talking starting immediately.

“More ready than you mother was last night,” he called back. I rolled my eyes and wound up, sending a strike his way. He swung and missed as Niall caught it easily. Louis just looked at me with his mouth wide open.

“Come on Tomlinson! That was me going easy on you!” I laughed. I could hear Harry laughing in the outfield.

The rest of the day went like that. By the end of the top of the 9th inning, my team was down, 3-2 and I could see the sparkle in Louis’ eye as his team was close to victory. Zayn and I had got were both tagged out at first and Niall was at bat, but got hit with the ball. Luckily, these guys don’t throw too hard, so it will only cause a slight bruise later. As Niall took his base, I jogged in from the outfield to bat.

This was it; bottom of the 9th with the tying run on first. It was all up to me. Louis threw a fastball and I missed. “Strike One,” he called.

He threw another pitch and I didn’t even swing as it flew to the right of the plate. “Ball One,” I called back.

Another came flying to me. “Swing and a miss,” he cried, mocking me from earlier when he did the same thing.

“Just throw the damn ball, Tomlinson!” I growled. This was it; I could see the pitch as though it was in slow motion. I swung the bat as hard as I could and connected, sending it to right field. Liam ran after it, allowing Niall to tag up and make his way past second base as I rounded first. “Keep running,” I yelled to Niall as he made his around third. He scored! I was rounding third with Niall cheering me on from home plate when Liam finally caught the ball and fired to Harry who was playing catcher. I braced myself, put my shoulder down and rammed right into Harry, casuing him to drop the ball as I touched base.

“WE WON!!!” Niall cried doing a little victory dance. Harry was moaning on the ground still, but I jumped up just as Zayn got there and we hugged and high fived.

“We’re the champions!!” Zayn screamed. “In your face Boo Bear!”

We danced and laughed for a few minutes, while Liam and Louis help Harry up off the ground. I walked over to Liam and patted his shoulder. “Aw, its ok Liam. Winning isn’t for everyone, you know?” I teased. He got a little glint in his eyes and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. “LIAM!!! Put me down!!”

“Nope,” he laughed. “Not until you admit that I’m the greatest baseball player ever.”

“I can’t do that! That spot has already been taken in my heart," I squealed. "You’ve obviously never watch the St. Louis Cardinal’s play; Yadier Molina is the best!” I cried. No way was I going to betray the love of my life like that! Yes, Yadi is the love of my life…in a perfect world.

“Then you’re never getting down,” he laughed.

“Fine, I’ll never kiss you again. How do like that Payne?” I said barely loud enough for just him to hear.

He put me down instantly. “Fine, have it your way,” he pouted. He may have looked fake upset, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. I was about to ask what was so funny when I was doused with water.

“LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON!! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!” I screamed as I turned to face the culprit. He ran away fake screaming as I chased after him. Everyone was practically rolling on the ground laughing. I finally tackled him to the ground and pinned him down.

He begged me to show him mercy. “You’re lucky I’m a forgiving person, Tommo. I’ll spare you this time, but you have to buy lunch!” I exclaimed.

“Alright, I deserve that. Hey wait! I thought winners always bought,” he whined.

“We’ll get dinner, you get lunch,” Niall compromised. Louis nodded his head in agreement and we made our way back to Liam’s flat.

As everyone piled into the kitchen, Louis ordered Chinese for us and Liam took me upstairs to get me some dry clothes. He grabbed a sweatshirt and basketball shorts for me and left so I could change. I went into his bathroom to check out the hair situation; soaked. There was no saving it, so I took it down, ran my finger through it and let it air dry. Oh man, these clothes smelled like him. Once I was satisfied and in his clothes, I gathered my wet ones and went downstairs to put them in the dryer.

When I came into the kitchen on my way to the dryer, the boys all stopped what they were doing and starred at me. I immediately became self-conscious and turned red. I must look pretty bad for them to just stare at me like that. I decided to lighten the mood a little.

“Come one guys, I can’t look that bad,” I laughed and went to the dryer. I threw my clothes in, turned around and came face to face with Liam. Again, I will never get used to his insane good looks.

“You look brilliant like that, you know?” he whispered, snaking his arm around my waist. My arms automatically went around his neck, like I had been doing this for years. “Tomorrow, you, me, our first date?” he asked. I nodded and smiled at him. He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed happily. He slipped his hand into mine once more and let me back to the kitchen where the boys were devouring the food. It must’ve arrived while Liam and I were…well…together.

I sat down next to Harry and grabbed a box for myself. “How’s your shoulder?” he asked me between bites.

I laughed lightly. “It’s good, how about you?”

“I’m a bit sore, but in a good way,” he winked at me. Does this boy ever stop flirting? Geez. It makes me blush.


	10. ~ Protection

Chapter 10

 

*Normal POV*

As we finished our food and cleaned up the kitchen, Niall had an idea. “Hey, let’s watch a film!”

“No scary ones this time, please. I’m still recovering from last night,” I joked. They all looked at me with wide eyes and then to Liam who just shrugged and walked into the living room with me in tow.

“How about a baseball movie?” Zayn suggested.

“Oooh! I know the perfect one…or 5,” I exclaimed. They all laughed at me as I looked at Liam’s Netflix. Apparently it can go from his computer to his TV, so I pulled “The Sandlot,” “A League Of Their Own,” “Moneyball,” “The Rookie” and “Field Of Dreams.”

“Ummm…I say --” Niall started.

“No, no! You don’t get to pick one. We’re going to have a marathon!” I exclaimed. Everyone took the same seats as last night, meaning Liam and I were back in the chair. I sent up a silent prayer as the movie started, ‘Please let tonight be drama free!’

The boys were enthralled with “The Sandlot.” They laughed pretty much the whole time. “You’re killing me, Smalls!” Louis quoted. “That movie was hilarious. Next!”

I started “A League of Their Own,” and anyone who has seen it knows it’s kind of slow to start before it gets really, really good and funny. Once the scout came into the picture, the boys were rolling with laughter.

When it was over, it was about 3 ½ hours, Niall started to complain about being hungry. “Okay, okay. How about I make dinner? I know you guys have to be sick of eating out all the time,” I suggested.

They all shook their heads, “No, not really,” Harry replied. “But we aren’t going to object to a home cooked meal.”

I went into the kitchen to look for some ingredients. I jumped with I heard his voice behind me. “You aren’t going to find anything in there, love. I’ll take you to the store. Come on,” Zayn said, pulling me by the hand. Yeah, that’s right; Zayn.

As we walked out the front door, I waved goodbye and my eyes fell onto Liam last. He looked concerned, but didn’t say anything. Despite the expression Liam had, he still looked damn good.

“I just wanted to get some time with you alone,” Zayn explained, interrupting my thoughts of Liam. “You and Louis seem to be close, so I wanted my chance to talk to you as well.”

“Sure Zayn, what’s up?” I asked, quite confused. We walked down the street to a corner market and got a cart. I decided I was going to make my famous ‘Penne a’la Betsey,’ so I need quite a few things.

“I just wanted to know how you feel about Liam,” he said bluntly. “After what happened with Danielle last night, I’m just not sure what he’s thinking.”

“Oh..well..umm,” I couldn’t get my thoughts together as I grabbed a few ingredients from the shelves. “I hardly know him really. We’re still trying to get to know each other at this point. The last thing I want to be is a rebound, but I don’t think that’s the case here.”

“I don’t either. I think you were just the reason he needed to come clean to her,” he replied. “But I also know that at one point, he was in love with her. It won’t be that easy to get over, you know?”

I pulled some pasta off the shelf and proceeded to the dairy section. “I know, Lou told me all about the relationship…from the very beginning. From what I gather, he hasn’t felt that way about her for months. He’s been miserable apparently.”

“Look, you’re a really good person and I like you a lot for him, I just don’t want him to get hurt,” he said honestly.

“I appreciate your honesty. I also appreciate that you care so much about him. He has really good friends,” I smiled at him. “What I know as of right now, is that I really care for him and there is nothing in this world that could persuade me to hurt him. Ever.”

We proceeded to the check out and I grabbed for my wallet, only to realize my purse was back at Liam’s. “Don’t worry about it, love," he chuckled. "Victors by the dinner, and since you’re cooking it, I’ll buy it.”

I smiled appreciatively at him. “Thank you, Zayn. For everything.”

We walked back chatting about his relationship with a girl named Perrie. You could tell her loved from the way he said her name. This boy had it BAD!

We walked in and I headed to the kitchen and started chopping onions. I hate it because they make me cry…badly!! I was sniffling when Liam came to check on me. He ran to me when he saw I was crying.

“Hey, shhh…its okay. Whatever Zayn said to you, ignore it,” he soothed, pulling me into a bear hug. I dropped the knife so I didn’t cut him on accident and started laughing hysterically. He pulled back just enough to keep his arms around me, but that he could see my face. His eyebrows mashed together and his face looked so confused, it made me laugh harder.

Zayn came in, wondering what all the noise was for and Liam turned on him. “What did you say to her?! I came in and she was crying!” he growled.

Zayn threw his hands up in surrender, but before he had to defend himself, I snaked my arms around Liam’s waist from behind him and tugged him to my body. I felt him instantly relax into me. “Calm down, Payne. Zayn didn’t say anything to upset me,” I explained through laughter. “If you took a second to look, you’d see I’m chopping onions. You dork. Now apologize to your friend before you make an ass of yourself.”

Liam turned in my arms, looked at the counter where the offending onions were and sighed, embarrassed. “Zayn, I’m so sorry mate. I jumped to conclusions. Forgive me?”

“Of course, man. No harm done,” Zayn chuckled and walked back to the living room. Liam looked down with red cheeks and kissed my forehead.

“I should apologize to you too. I just got so angry when I thought he had hurt your feelings,” he mumbled against my skin, causing a shiver to run my back.

“Shh,” I cooed. “You’re alright. Its sweet how you want to defend my honor like that,” I winked. “Come on, let me teach you another skill today.” With that, we made dinner together. He made a salad and some garlic bread, while I made the sauce and noodles since he would go near a spoon, which was really weird, but I shrugged it off.

He set the table while I plated everything. At the last second, I garnished the pasta with some fresh basil and called the boys to dinner. They ran in, Niall being the first one to the table. I set the food at the table and poured everyone a glass of water. They were about to just plunge in when I stopped them.

"Wait!” They all balked at me in shock. “Have you guys never heard of saying Grace?”

I made them all hold hands and I said the blessing. Liam made them wait until I had my servings, saying ladies go first. I suspect it was also so that I actually got something to eat, because when I had my share of the food, it pretty much just disappeared.

They all chatted animatedly, recalling old memories from their previous tours, the crazy/dedicated fans and the inside jokes they had. I listened attentively to everything, taking it all in. Their lives were so incredible. I asked questions every here and there, but I mostly listened.

Niall and Louis volunteered for dish duty, so the rest of us headed back into the living room for movie #3: Field Of Dreams. It’s a classic baseball movie, so I felt it was necessary to watch.

20 minutes into the movie, Niall and Louis joined us took their respected spots, while I cuddled into Liam. He had brought out the blanket from last night and put his arm around me once again. It felt so familiar to me, like I had been made to be there. I felt so comfortable.  
I started to fall asleep due to my lack of sleep from the night before. Liam cuddled me closer; I didn’t even know that was possible. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

As I drifted off, he whispered in my ear, “Goodnight, love.”


	11. ~ Did That Really Just Happen??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just appreciate how HOT this picture is??

Chapter 11

*Liam’s POV*

Christina fell asleep on arms; exactly where I wanted to keep her. She looked so peaceful and immediately 5 years younger. I heard Niall chuckle from across the room and I looked up unwillingly from her angelic face.

“You’ve got a cuddler there, mate. Maybe you should take her upstairs. I bet she’d be more comfortable lying down than sitting up and asleep,” he suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement and picked her up, cradling her to my chest. She shifted a little and I thought I had woken her up, but she merely snuggled closer to me, putting her head in the crook of my neck. I smiled again and took her upstairs.

I laid her down on my bed, pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. As I was leaving, something made me want to look at her again. Maybe it was my attraction to her, or the thought that if I let her out of my sight, that she’ll disappear. Either way, I turned around and saw her shivering from the lack of body heat.

I chuckled quietly and took my shirt off. Pulling on a pair of shorts, I climbed into the bed beside her and draped my arm around her. She instantly turned around toward me and buried her face in my chest.

I watched her sleep like that for a while; I’m not sure how much time passed. I would do it all night if I could…and it wasn’t creepy. Its quite funny really, because she talks in her sleep. I could probably have a while conversation with her while she slept. She talked about home and how much she missed her family. I hope she wasn’t having a nightmare.

Eventually, she turned over in my arms and I pulled her body close to mine and drifted off as well. The last thing I remember before falling asleep, was hearing her mumble something like, “I love you.”

 

*Normal POV*

I felt warm and safe. I could hear someone in the background, but I wanted to stay in this place between awake and asleep. Something was around my waist, holding me securely while I was dreaming. I could feel warm air on my neck that was in sync with my own breathing. His grip on me tightened as I snuggle closer to him. Wait…him?!

My eyes snapped open immediately, taking in the scene before me. I was in a room I didn’t recognize at first, but once I got the sleep out of my eyes, I saw I was in Liam’s room. I must be on his bed, since I’m lying down and all. Liam has a tight hold around my waist, but I slowly turn over so I didn’t wake him and almost died from what I saw. His face was all relaxed and childlike with a smile permanently fixed on his lovely lips. His head angled downward, like he had been watching me sleep or something. ‘Oh dear God!’ I thought to myself; he was shirtless!! I think I’m in Heaven…my own personal Heaven.

I looked at him for a minute longer, just admiring his features, before looking over at the clock. Oh crap!! Its 11:09pm! I need to get home! Normally, I wouldn’t worry about it, but I have to work in the morning. Tomorrow was Monday and the kids had school. It’s my job to get them ready and make lunches and what not.

I slowly and reluctantly slipped out of Liam’s grasp and replaced it with my pillow so he wouldn’t notice I was gone until he woke up in the morning. I found a piece of paper and a pen, scrawled him a quick note and left it where my pillow had been.

I crept downstairs, unsure if the guys were asleep or even still here. When I sneaked into the living room, the only person awake was Harry. He was watching “The Rookie” and crying. Apparently, I’m not that good at sneaking around because when I turned to go to the laundry room and get my clothes, the floor creaked, grabbing Harry’s attention.

“Christina?” he asked, trying to cover up the emotion in his voice.

“Oh, hey Harry,” I whispered and turned around to face him. “I didn’t mean to disturb you or distract you from the movie. Sorry!”

“No, it’s fine,” he said, wiping the tears from his face. “ I was just about to head home anyway.”

“You mean so you could cry more there?” I teased as he followed me to the dryer.

“I wasn’t crying!” he shouted through a whisper. I just looked at him expectantly. “Alright, fine. I was, but its such a good, emotional movie. I’m sensitive like that.”

“You mean to tell me that the great, charming and sexy Harry Styles is sensitive?!” I exclaimed with fake shock in my voice.

“You really think I’m sexy??” he fired back, wagging his eye brows, but I could see his eyes light up too.

“Isn’t that what most girls say?” I asked.

“Yeah, but you’re not like most girls.” For some reason that caused my heart to skip a beat.

“Well, if you’re headed home, do you mind dropping me off at my place?” I questioned.

“Sure thing, love,” he replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

I folded my laundry, opting to just wear Liam’s clothes home and wash them tomorrow to give back to him. I grabbed my phone and purse from the kitchen and followed Harry out to his car. He opened the door for me and helped me in. ‘What is with these boys and Range Rovers?!’ I asked myself. Seriously!

“Where to?” he asked and I gave him directions home. We drove down the mostly empty streets and made polite conversation; I asked him about home and his family. I swear, his face lit up just thinking about them. You could tell her loves his family more than anything.  
We pulled up to my building and he, once again opened my door for me and helped me down. I’m not helpless, but there’s something about men in this country that I just let them. He walked to the door and turned to face me.

“Look, I know we hardly know each other, but I want to change that. Do you want to do something sometime?” he asked nervously. That’s weird! Since when does Harry get nervous.

“Umm…well sure. I’m busy tomorrow, but how about Tuesday night? Are you busy then?” I offered.

“No, I’m not. Liam and Niall are doing a radio interview, but I’m free. I’ll see you then,” he exclaimed before kissing my cheek and walking off.

I stood there confused and watched him drive off, waving at me. I waved back though he couldn’t see me, like an idiot. What just happened? Did Harry just ask me out? Nah, he couldn’t have. Yes, he’s a flirt, but he wouldn’t do that to one of his best friends. Plus, he knows I’m into Liam.

I decided to shake it off and trudged upstairs to my warm comfy bed. I dropped my stuff on my floor and crawled under the sheets. I grabbed André, my teddy, and snuggled him close. Yes, I have a teddy. Yes, I’m 24 years old. No, I do not think I’m too old. And no, it doesn’t compare to snuggling with Liam.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, thinking about what Liam had planned for our first date tomorrow.


	12. ~ Surprises

Chapter 12

*Liam’s POV*

I woke up around 8:00 to find a pillow in my arms instead of Christina. I sat up alarmed, wondering where she could’ve gone. I got up and went to the bathroom: nothing. I went back to the bed and found a note she had written for me.

“Liam,  
I woke up at 11pm and went home. I’m sorry I won’t be here when you get this. I have a job to do though.  
Text me when you wake up.  
-Christina  
P.S. I’m really excited for tonight ;)”

Tonight! Dang it, I forgot the plan for it. No, I didn’t forget about it; how could I? I’m taking her on our first official date. I have nothing to do today, so there’s no chance of me being late or standing her up like she’s used to.

I got up, took a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs. I wasn’t surprised to see Zayn, Louis and Niall passed out on the sofa’s and floor. I briefly wondered where Harry was before I dawned on me that he must’ve taken Christina home.

For some reason that bothered me. He flirted with girls all the time, so I shouldn’t be upset, but the way he looked at her made me mad. I know she fancies me, but if he fancies her that could be trouble.

I woke up the lads with the smell of bacon cooking. If I was going to plan the perfect date, I would need their help. If I wanted their help, I would have to feed them. Of course, Niall was the first one to walk into the kitchen.

“Morning,” he yawned. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Bacon for now. I need your guy’s help with something, so I thought I’d bribe you,” I explained.

“Fair enough. I’ll grab some eggs,” he said, walking over to the fridge. Louis came in about 5 minutes later, just in time too because the food was done. Zayn took the longest to get up…as usual.

We stood around the kitchen, eating and lightly chatting about random, funny things. Someone asked where Harry and Christina were and I had to tell them about him taking her home and waking up to a note. They could tell I wasn’t happy about it, but didn’t push it.

As Louis was washing his plate, he turned to me. “So what is it you want in return for breakfast, Leeyum?” he said, smirking.

“Well, lads, I’m taking Christina on a date tonight and it has to be perfect. I need help planning,” I admitted.

“Wait, you’re taking her on a date already?” Niall asked.

“But you just broke up with Dani. Don’t you think it’s a little soon?” Zayn pointed out.

“Yeah, I don’t want her to be just some rebound girl. She’s like a sister to me now!” Louis whined.

The three of them went on about how Louis could’ve formed such a close bond with her already and I just stood there thinking about what they said. They’re right; I did just end things with Danielle. I mean, no way was Christina a rebound, but maybe it was too soon. If not for me, then maybe for her. No way did I want to make her feel that way. I knew how that I hadn’t felt love for or from Dani in months, so I was already over it. I just hoped Christina was too. She’s the one I want. She’s already helped me so much, but she deserved better than me.

“Liam!” Niall yelled, snapping me out of my internal war with myself. “I’ve been yelling at you for a few minutes. I said I think I have an idea!”

I smiled at him and took notes.

 

*Normal POV*

My alarm went off way too early for me; 6am! Ugh! I had to get up and make some coffee before waking the kids. I went downstairs to the kitchen and found Robert and Addison, both reading the newspaper. “Good morning,” I yawned.

“Out late, were you?” Addison winked.

I turned crimson instantly. “Yeah, kind of. I fell asleep watching movie at Liam’s with his friends. One of them brought me home around 11:30pm.”

“Where did you get those clothes? I’ve never seen you wear anything like that,” Robert noticed, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Crap! I was still in Liam’s clothes.

“Well you see, I was teaching the guys to play baseball and my team won the game. Louis took it upon himself to dump water all over me to congratulate me and soaked me from head to toe,” I explained. “Liam was kind enough to lend me some clothes while he dried my wet ones.”

“Such a gentleman,” Addison winked. “Aren’t they a little…big?”

“Yes,” I laughed. “I had planned on washing them today and giving them back this evening.”

“Oh, do you have plans for tonight? We were thinking about taking in a show at the theatre,” Robert appealed.

“Oh, well I guess I can just text him and go out another night…” I amended, disappointed.

“Don’t be silly! Take the kids with you. They love Liam!”

“They do?” I was shocked. Adler and Grace were picky about who they spent time with.

“They talked about him non-stop all day yesterday. They’re quite smitten,” Robert explain.

“I don’t think they’re the only ones,” Addison teased. I blushed wildly for the second time this morning.

I hopped upstairs, coffee in hand, and woke up the kids. They were happy to see me since I wasn’t around yesterday. They missed me apparently. I went into my room, and got dressed for the day. I met the children downstairs, made them breakfast and packed their lunches. “Do we get to see Liam today??” Adler asked excitedly, while Grace nodded her head vigorously.

I laughed at him, kissed them both on the head and said, “If you’re good at school today, then I’ll talk to him about it.” They nearly jumped for joy. I walked them to their schools; Adler in primary and Grace to her private teacher (since children in the UK start school at 4.) I made my way home and started in on the laundry. I decided I would clean the house today, so I started dusting when I heard my phone go off in my pocket. I grabbed and saw it was Liam. YAY!!

“Hey, love. I hope you’re ready for tonight because I have everything planned out. –Liam”

“Well…you may want to rethink those plans because I was asked this morning to watch them while Robert and Addison go to the theatre. –Christina”

“Actually, believe it or not, I don’t have to change a thing! They may be able to help me with something even ;) –Liam”

Oh boy, this cannot be good. Help him with what??

“You’re scaring me here, Payne. You should know something about me: I hate surprises. Hate! –Christina”

“Don’t think of it as a surprise. Think of it as an opportunity to…um…spontaneous and uninformed?? –Liam”

“I don’t do well when I don’t have control over my life. I’ll give in to you this one time, I guess. ;) –Christina”

“I’ll need to pick the kids up early then if they are to help me. Say 16:00? –Liam”

I quickly called Addison for permission, really. She picked up after two rings. “Hey Christina. Are you okay? Are the kids alright??” She didn’t sound frantic, but I never call her in the middle of her work day.

“The kids are fine as far as I know, but I do have something I need to ask you about tonight,” I reassured her. I quickly told her about Liam wanting them to help with something before I went over there. I asked for her permission for Liam to pick them up early.

“Oh of course! They’ll love spending time with him.” I could hear the smile in her voice. “And Christina? I know you’re scared to fall for him, but he’s a good man from what we can tell. I don’t think you’re afraid to love him; I think you’re afraid of not being loved back.”

She was right. Addison and I one night a few weeks ago had a heart to heart. She’s like a second mother to me, so I spilled my guts about my past. She knew better than most of my friends back home. I let out a heavy sigh. “I know it’ll happen, so being afraid allows me to be cautious. I can’t just follow my heart again…it leads to bad things and bad people.”

“One day, my dear, you’re going to see how untrue that statement is. Until then, I’m here,” she reminded me.

“Thank you, Addison. I’ll see when you get home. Bye.” She said her goodbye as well and we hung up.

 

“Addison thinks it’s a great idea. I’ll have them ready for you at 4pm. –Christina”

“Thanks, love. You need to be ready at 17:30 sharp! And dress nice too!!–Liam”

Addison came home with a sleepy Grace in her arms. “Hey Gracie-poo, did you get a good nap in at school?” The 3 year old nodded her head and smiled at me. “Well then I have some good news for you. How would you like to go spend some time with Liam? Just the three of you for a while before I get there?” Her face lit up like it was Christmas.

“Yes, yes, yes ,yes, yes!!” she squealed. I grabbed her hand as Addison set her down and we went to her room to pick out her favorite princess outfit.

“Chrisssssssyyyyy,” I heard Adler call as he bounded up the stairs and into Gracie’s room. Robert picks him up on his way home.

“Addddiiiieeee,” I cried back at him. “What’s up, Buttercup?” I asked innocently.

“You said if I was good at school, that we could go see Liam. Look!” he said as he handed me an assignment with a gold star on it.

“Adie that’s wonderful. As a reward, let’s go to your room and dress you in your nicest clothes!” I exclaimed.

 

He just looked at me and pouted. “But I don’t want to dress up. I want to go hang out with Liam!”

“What if I told you that Liam asked that you wear really nice clothes, because he’s coming to pick you up in about 30 minutes?”  
He, like his sister, squealed with excitement and sprinted to his room. He picked out a nice, white button up shirt, black pants and a cute little bow tie. I wasn’t sure how dressed up they should be, but they certainly looked their best.

Liam came over right at 4pm, but told me that I couldn’t see him because he wanted everything to be special when he picked me up later. I kissed each child before they went downstairs. I heard Addison whispering to Liam, but could make out the words. Dang it!

As I heard the front door close, I watched Liam put the kids in his car (he had gotten Gracie’s booster seat from Addison) and drive off.

“I’ll be back in an hour and a half for you! Xx –Liam”


	13. ~ ...that's...what?!

Chapter 13

*Normal POV*

I giggle to myself before trudging into my closet. I heard a little knock and turned around to see Addison standing in the doorway with a suit bag. “What…what’s that?” I asked cautiously.

“A little something I picked up for on my way home,” she smiled. You see, Addison is a fashion consultant for British Vogue. Sweet, right? She had incredible taste, so I knew whatever was in that bag, it was gorgeous. “Liam called me right after you did and asked for my help. It may not be cotoure, but its perfect for you. Here,” she said crossing the room and handing it to me.

I slowly opened the zipper and saw the most beautiful dress I had ever laid my eyes on. It was a fitted, red number with a lace overlay, only one sleeve and it came down to just above my knees. She then handed me a box from the hallway. Inside were beautiful, black ad lace heels. Wow, Liam really did want me to dress up.

“I ca…I can’t accept these. This is too much. Too fast! I can’t handle this!” I started crying, going into full on panic mode!!

Addison pulled me to her and hugged me tight. It was one of those motherly hugs that every girl needs when she’s sick, heartbroken or on her period. It’s the comfort only a mother can provide. “Shhh…you’re okay. It’s only for one night and you can give it all back if you want to in the morning. Liam’s going to take good care of you, and you’re going to take care of the kids. You’re okay.”

That’s what snapped me out of it; Adler and Grace. I had to be strong for them. I could collapse into panic once Liam and I were alone, but knowing those angels would be there with us made me feel sturdier.

Addison led me over to my bathroom and proceeded to help me get ready. I played music on my iPod for us to listen to and, well, calm my nerves. Apparently seeing myself before I was completely fixed up was a no-no. She’s a miracle worker, honestly, because when she did finally turn me around, I gasped. My curly, unruly hair was in a soft updo and my makeup was beautiful with natural colors.

She also helped me to get dressed and pick out jewelry. I decided against a necklace, because the neckline spoke for itself. I put on simply drop, diamond ears and a gold ring with a Batman shape on it. I laughed to myself, remember the first time we met; how he was wearing a Batman hoodie, which is why I had bought this ring shortly after arriving here. I slipped on the ring, smiling to myself, while Addison just looked at me like I was crazy, but shrugged it off.

I heard the doorbell ring and my heart jumped into my throat, beating a million times a minute. This was it; our first real date. This means something now. Had he really only broken up with Danielle two days ago? It seems so long ago now. I hope this isn’t a rebound thing, because I’m not okay with that. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled me back to reality.

I looked at Addison and she had an amused look on her face. “Let’s not keep him waiting, shall we?” she winked. I quickly squirted my favorite perfume on and walked downstairs.

If I had felt nervous, it all disappeared when I saw him. His back was facing the stairs as he talked to Robert, so he didn’t know I was there. I took this brief moment to analyze his outfit. He was wearing black pants with a white button up shirt and black vest. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing those tattoos that I love so much.

Robert stopped talking midsentence and stared at me with the same look my father had given me when I went to Prom back home. It said ‘my little girl is all grown up!’ Except that I’m not actually his daughter.

Liam took the hint that I was behind him and as he turned, his jaw dropped…literally. “Wow…” he breathed.

“Hey there,” I whispered as I slipped my hand into his. He instantly let go to put his arms around my waist, pulling me to him and rested his forehead against mine.

“You look beautiful,” he barely said. “Absolutely brilliant!” I giggled and turned red. I’m not sure how we stood like that. What I do know is that Robert had to clear his throat to get our attention and as we pulled apart, this time Liam grabbed my hand.

“Now the children have school in the morning, and we’re still expecting you to work your normal hours tomorrow,” Addison explained. I nodded in acknowledgement. “So don’t be out too late. Our show starts at 19:00, so we probably won’t be home until after 23:00. I would like the kids in bed by 21:00 as usual.”

Robert lightly put his hand on her shoulder to silently tell her that everything is okay. “Now you kids have a good night." We said our goodbyes and headed to the car. As always, Liam opened my door, but we I took his hand to help me up, he pulled me to him once more, this time kissing me on my mouth. I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck. *BOOM!!* Bombs exploded and instead of butterflies in my stomach, the entire zoo erupted.

He pulled back and looked at me with a smirk on his. “You said I could kiss on our first date. I just couldn’t wait any longer,” he winked and helped me in. He drove just a few blocks down and parked the car outside of a fairly large building. I looked at him confused, but he just smiled at and, leaving the car running, hopped out.

I was about to go after him, when Louis took his place in the driver’s seat. “Lou? Wha-“

“Shhh, don’t question me woman!” he cried as he started driving away from Liam.

“Hey! No, wait! I’m supposed to be with…him…” I pouted.

“All a part of the plan, love!” Dammit Louis! I then took in his appearance too. He was dressed up too. A nice pair of khaki pants, a dark blue button up shirt with suspenders. He reminded me of someone.

“Louis? Has anyone ever told you that you look like Leonardo DiCaprio’s character in Titanic with that outfit on?” I asked him. It’s true; very uncanny! “It’s a good look for you.”

“Aw! Thank you!” he beamed. We drove a few miles and made several turns, effectively getting me lost. Of course it didn’t take much, since I’m not from here and don’t really know the area very well. He finally parked in front of a small theatre, where there was a red carpet and Niall waiting to open my door. He too was dressed nicely, with khaki chinos and a black polo.

“Hello, Miss. May I escort you in?” he asked cheekily. I took his outstretched hand and climbed out of the car. I turned to tell Louis to hurry up and come with, but he just smiled and drove off.

“Niall, what the hell is going on here?” I asked, frustrated as all get out! He just ignored me and escorted me into the building. We walked in the main auditorium, but there was no one there except a very dressed up Harry, standing by the back exit. He had on a white button up shirt with black pants and a cute little bow tie. Very sharp.

As I was handed off to Harry, Niall winks at me and sprints away. I was really starting to get upset when Harry whispered in my ear, “Calm down. You look like you’re going to murder someone. And beautiful, by the way.”

I blushed, from his statement or his proximity I wasn’t sure. I relaxed as he took my hand and led me through the back door and into an alleyway. “Well, I just hate surprises, and when I let go of control, I get led on a wild goose chase. I really don’t like this,” I told him honestly.

“You don’t like what? Losing control or being romanced?” he asked looking down at me with a smirk on his face. I hadn’t thought about it like that.

“Well,” I started, “to be honest, maybe a little bit of both.” He chuckled to himself and shook his head at me as we came out the alley and on to a sidewalk. Between all of these buildings was a small, intimate park. My guess was that most of these buildings held apartments and this was some place the children could play privately.

“Good thing my plans for tomorrow aren’t romantic then,” he whispered in my ear, causing me to blush once more. Before I could say anything he hugged me tightly and walked away. What just happened?!?! I heard someone clear their throat and I spun around the see Zayn. The look he had on his face was not the happiest I’ve seen.

“Christina, what was that?” he asked warily.

“Honestly, I don’t even know. He’s been acting weird since I met him. I thought it was just his personality, but apparently not,” I breathed. It had all come out in one word, but somehow Zayn understood me. He gestured for me to take his arm and I did so gratefully.

“I’ll speak to him, don’t worry,” Zayn assured me as we walked through the park. “You look brilliant, by the way.” It was close to what Harry had said, but different and didn’t make me blush. What’s with that? I examined his outfit as we walked. He was wearing a button up shirt as well, but with a few buttons left undone and a black blazer left open.

“Thank you,” I smiled. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” His return smile was dazzling, ‘but still nothing compared to Liam’s,’ I thought to myself.


	14. ~ Bonjour

Chapter 14

*Normal POV*

We rounded a corner and my jaw fell. There were rose petals leading up to a table that was set for four. In the trees were tons of hanging lights and crystals that illuminated the entire space. Off to the side was small clearing with peonies encasing it and a small table with an iHome atop it, playing soft, French music.

Liam was standing at the table with that incredible smile I loved so much already and I almost ran to him, but Zayn held me back. “Easy there. Hang on,” he whispered as I saw Adler walk out, holding a towel over his arm like a little waiter.

“Bonjour, Madam,” he tried to say in French accent. “May I escort you to your chair?”

“It would be my pleasure, sir,” I giggled as I took his tiny hand in mine. I turned to thank Zayn, but he was gone. What is with these boys disappearing before I can properly thank them??

Adler took me over to the table and pulled out my chair for me. I shook my head and pulled out his chair for him. He smiled and hopped up into the seat. I looked across the table, and Liam was helping Grace into a booster seat. I smiled affectionately at him and he returned it instantly. He came over to my chair, helped me onto it and pushed it in as I sat down.

“Thank you, sir,” I teased as he sat down across from me. “Liam this is incredible,” I said in awe.

“We helped!” Gracie cheered. “I did all of the flowers!”

“They’re gorgeous, mi amor!” I gushed, kissing her forehead.

Liam looked at me like I was crazy. "Mi amor??" he asked.

Before I could answer, Gracie spoke up. "It means 'my love' in Spanish. Chrissy is teaching us!" she exclaimed, earning a few snickers from a nearby bush.

“Hey! What about the table?? I set it up like this!” he whined. I looked around the table and sure enough, everything had a certain child-like quality. Instead of everything being perfectly set, the silverware was slightly askew, and the plates weren’t centered. I also noticed that there were absolutely no spoons. None!

“It’s brilliant, Addie,” I assured him, kissing his cheek.

Liam just pouted. “Well I set up the whole thing. Don’t I get any credit?” he faked offense. I just giggled at him and he smiled.

As I was about to ask what we were eating, each boy walked up holding a tray with a lid. They set them down in front of us. “1, 2, 3!” Louis counted, and they all lifted their lids revealing the best dinner I could’ve hoped for. Grace had mac-n-cheese, Adler had chicken strips with French fries and Liam and I had roasted chicken breast, asparagus and roasted potatoes.

For some reason, I felt self-conscious; like I was being stared at. I look up and met Harry’s eyes. Mine immediately moved away from his to Zayn’s. He gave me a slight nod of assurance and I smiled at each one of the guys, Louis being the last since I had been my waiter. “You guys are the best. Thank you so much!” They all smiled at us and left without a word.

“And you,” I said getting up and walking over to Liam, “are the greatest of all.” I kissed his cheek and sat back down. He was blushing wildly as Zayn came back with a suspicious looking bottle. He poured me a glass of the liquid and it fizzed and bubbled like Champaign. “Zayn!” I screamed as he started to pour Grace the same drink.

He rolled his eyes and finished pouring before moving on to Liam’s glass. “Relax, will you? It’s just sparking grape juice!” I felt really stupid for thinking Liam would actually serve the kids alcohol. My cheeks turned hot and I looked down at the napkin in my lap.

"Christina...please don't look down," Liam reminded me gently, pulling my chin up with his finger. smiling.

We ate our dinner as Adler and Grace told me about their adventure with Liam today. “An-an-and Liam picked me up and I got to put some crystals in the tree too!” Gracie squealed with excitement.

“Yeah…well…we had a nerf gun fight with the guys when we first got to his flat. They ambushed us and we…” Adler continued regaling their epic battle until he finished his dinner. I could tell they loved Liam a lot. He looked quite proud of them, as if they were his. I smiled at my thoughts. Liam really would make a great father for someone someday.

“Dessert, madamoiselle?” a familiar husky voice asked. I didn’t look up at him, but I could feel Harry smirking at me. He switched out each dirty plate with one that had chocolate cheesecake on it. Again, I noticed none of this required a spoon. Smooth, Liam! Harry didn’t look at me again, and for that I was grateful. Zayn must’ve talked to him then.

When I finished dessert, Louis came and picked up our plates as Liam got up and walked up to me with an outstretched hand. “Care to dance?” I took his hand, nodding enthusiastically. “I have to warn you, I’m not very good.”

He walked me over to the clearing encased with peonies. To my surprise, he turned off the iPod. “Liam, I may not be the smartest, but I’m pretty sure that when you dance with someone…you kind of need music.”

He shook his head at me. “Always worrying,” he murmured as he kissed my nose, making me scrunch it up. He chuckled at me, grabbing my waist and pulling me to him.

I put my arms around his neck and I heard the soft strum of a guitar. I could see Niall from the corner of my eye and smiled as I lay my head down on Liam’s shoulder. It was perfect. We swayed from side to side, slowly turning in a small circle. As we rotated, I saw Adler and Grace watching us in admiration; huge smiles on their faces. I stuck my tongue out at them and they giggled hysterically.

I was in compete Heaven with the song ended and Niall began strumming a new, faster tune. Liam let me go, grabbing my hand in his and spun me around. Grace and Adler jumped up and started dancing in the same fashion. It became a mini dance party just for us.

I heard the guys chuckling somewhere behind the trees. “Harry, catch me!” Louis cried. Then next thing I heard was “Ooof!!” and the sound of bodies hitting the ground.

“Get off, Lou, you fat cow!” Harry exclaimed. I burst out laughing, as did Liam; I wasn’t aware he was listening too.

The song changed once more and as Liam pulled me back him, I stepped back and shook my head. “I’m so sorry Liam,” I said with a fake, sad look on my face, “I can’t dance with you again. My heart belongs to someone else.” I heard leaves rustling so I assumed the boys were listening intently.

The look on Liam’s face was so heartbreaking; I almost wanted to take it all back. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he whispered.

“I thought you already knew though,” I replied with a stunning smile. “My heart belongs to Addie!!” I screamed as I picked Adler up and spun him around. Liam let out a huge sigh of relief as did the guys. I giggled to myself about the last part.

“Alder, may I have this dance?” I asked as I knelt down to his level. He nodded energetically and I let him stand on my feet as I held his hands and swayed to the guitar. I looked over at Grace dancing with Liam. ‘I wish I had a picture of this,’ I thought to myself.

I swear Louis and I share a brain, because he popped out of the trees, camera held up to his face, and started snapping pictures. We soon forgot about dancing and started taking goofy pictures of the four of us. One by one the boys came out and got in on it too, switching off with Louis so he could be in them as well.

Niall went back, picked up his guitar and started playing one last song. Liam pulled me to him, this time without asking so I had no chance to object. I gladly let him sway me from side to side as we looked at each other adoringly. *snap* Louis continued to take more pictures. *snap*  
“Thank you for this; for all of this,” I whispered to Liam. “I’ve never been this happy and it started back in New York.” He leaned his head against mine and smiled, closing his eyes as I closed mine. *snap*

“All I want is to make you as happy as you make me,” he replied. “You don’t know how much you’ve saved me already.” I pulled my head back to look at him; a million questions in my eyes. He looked right back at me with all of the answers I needed. His eyes went from mine to my lips and slowly brought his down to mine. *snap* It was the sweetest, most emotional kiss I’ve ever had.

I heard Zayn and Louis whistle as Adler gagged and Grace squealed excitedly. I pulled apart from Liam and smile at them all.

“Uh, Liam,” Harry said, breaking us out of our personal bubble. “Its 20:30. Didn’t you say the kids had to be in bed by 21:00??”

“He’s right,” I sighed. “Come on you two, let’s go home.”

They whined as we all walked to Liam’s car. Niall and Louis helped the kids in while Zayn helped me in. Liam seemed to linger outside, talking to Harry about something.

‘What could they possibly be talking about??’


	15. ~ Afraid of Love

Chapter 15

*Normal POV*

“Don’t worry about them,” Zayn said, interrupting my thoughts. “I’ve spoken to him. He says everything is fine. He just wants to know you better. I was wrong for jumping to conclusions.”

“Well, then that makes two of us,” I smiled. He kissed me on the forehead and closed my door for me.

Liam hopped in the driver’s seat. “Seat belts,” he told the kids as he pulled into the street.

When we got home, the kids were passed out in the back. I looked over at Liam to see him smiling at the sleep babes. “I don’t want to wake them,” he whispered.

“Let’s pick them up then,” I replied. “I’ll get Grace and you take Adler. He’s much too heavy for me when he’s asleep.” He nodded in agreement and we got out of the car.

I grabbed Grace easily and cradled her to my chest. She stirred slightly, but didn’t wake. I walked to the door, unlocked it with one hand and went inside, followed by Liam and a lightly snoring Adler.

We ascended the stairs and I took Gracie to her room, laid her on the bed and began to change her from her princess dress to her nightgown. Surprisingly, she never once woke up. I tucked her and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, mi amor.”

As I made my way to Adler’s room, I heard whispering, so I lingered outside the door to listen.

Liam- “Did you have fun today?”

Addie- “Loads. I really like your friends.”

Liam, chuckling- “That’s because they’re just big kids.”

I had to stifle my laughter. He’s right; they are just oversize children.

Addie- “Li?”

Liam- “Yeah, Ad?”

I smiled at the new nicknames for each other. They’re so cute when they bond like that.

Addie- “Do you love Chrissy?”

‘What?!’ I thought to myself. I waited, not breathing, waiting for an answer.

Liam- “Uhh…”

Addie- “because it would be alright with me if you did.”

Liam, chuckling- “I’m glad you approve.”

Addie, yawning- “I love you, Liam.”

Liam- “I love you too, buddy.”

I decided to walk in at this point, afraid of what else would be said. Liam was sitting at the edge of the bed next to Adler, who was tucked in and ready for a story.

“There are my two favorite men in the world!” I said. “Ready for a story?”

“Actually, can you guys just sing to me? That’s my favorite!” How could I refuse such a request?? I smiled at Liam and he nodded his head. “Yay! Li, you pick the song!” Gah, I love this little boy! So cute!

“Alright, do you know who Coldplay is?” he asked Addie. He look he sent back to Liam was priceless! It said, ‘Who do you think you’re talking to? Of course I know who they are, dummy!’ all in one look.

I started laughing and Liam threw his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. How about ‘Fix You’?”

YouTube

“Yeah, I know a harmony to that one,” I assured him. Adler laid back down on his pillow and closed his eyes as Liam took the lead. He sang it in a way that didn’t remind me of Coldplay, but rather Javier Colon from the first season of ‘The Voice’ back home. Poor little Adler was passed out by the end of the first verse, but Liam and I kept singing, mainly to each other. I sang the second verse, then harmony on the chorus and throughout the rest of the song.

As we finished, I leaned down and kissed Addie on the forehead like I do each and every night. I’ve grown to love these kids so much, that they almost feel like the younger siblings I never got the chance to have.

Liam grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs together, electricity flowing between our touching skin. “Have I told how gorgeous you look tonight?” he said to me when we reached the last step and walked into the living room.

I giggled, “Only every chance you got.”

“Good. You deserve to be told all the time, but then we’d never get anything done,” he mumbled, leaning toward me slowly. Look, I can’t wait that long! So, I grabbed his face and pulled it mine, crashing my lips against his. He responded immediately and kissed me back. I felt like I was floating above us, just watching as my world exploded.

He brushed his tongue against my lower lip and I let him massage his tongue against my own. If I thought sweet, simple kissing of his were amazing, these blew my mind. I had to break away for oxygen. I was feeling dizzy and hot. I chuckled at my reaction, but I could tell her felt the same way because his eyes were big and much darker than before.

I stood up, trying to shake off my hormones, and said, “You know, I think I could use some tea. You?”

He shook his head. “No, but I’ll go to the kitchen with you.”

I filled the kettle with water and turned the burner on. I was still replaying the conversation he had with Adler and it was driving me crazy. Not to mention the intense make out session we just had. My emotions were everywhere! I needed to clear my head, so I didn’t talk as I gathered my necessities.

I walked around the room in warp speed until I felt Liam’s hands on my waist. I stopped dead in my tracks. “Slow down. You look like you’re upset about something. Did I do something?”

“Huh? Oh, no! I’m just lost in my thoughts,” I reassured him. He didn’t look like he believed me. I sighed heavily. “I heard you conversation with Adler,” I admitted.

“And that upset you?” he asked confused.

“Well,” I began, “not so much upset. Just has me thinking that’s all.” I thought about what Addison and I had talked about earlier. “I know you’re scared to fall for him, but he’s a good man from what we can tell. I don’t think you’re afraid to love him; I think you’re afraid of not being loved back.” Addison knows about the past, but Liam doesn’t and I wasn’t sure if I was ready to tell him.

“Well, when you’re ready to tell what you’re thinking, I’ll be here,” he promised. He knew me so well already, it was incredible.

I kissed him on his cheek in thanks. “Speaking of conversations you had today, what were you talking to Harry about when we left?”

He looked like he was about to lie to me, but with a raise of my eyebrow he sighed and told the truth. “He asked me if it was alright to take you out tomorrow. I want you to get to know my mates, but there’s something about the way he looks at you…it bothers me.”

“Well, I don’t understand why he asked for your permission. You aren’t my father,” I giggled.

“Yeah, it does seem pretty weird now that I think of it. Maybe he just wants to have a bond like you and Louis do,” he suggested. Maybe…

“Honestly, I don’t know where that came from either,” I told him. “Louis and I just clicked as though we had been friends since birth. He can read me like a book.”

We fell into easy, lite conversation about the guys until Addison and Robert got home. We then talked to them about the show before they went to bed; Addison winked at me conspicuously. Not sure what that was about but I let it go.

Liam grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. “I didn’t know you were wearing a ring,” he said, his eyes lighting up at the symbol on it.

“It reminded me of you when I bought it, so it only seem appropriate that I wear it on our first date,” I explained. He looked at me confused. I sighed. “When we met back in NYC, you were wearing a Batman hoodie.”

“You’re amazing,” he said, leaning in and kiss me once more. I swear, his kisses are what little girls dream of and write in their diaries about. He was the first to pull away this time. “I should get going. I have an interview tomorrow with Niall and management wants us to go in early to prepare for it.” That’s my Liam, always the responsible one. Me, on the other hand, not so much. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back me and our lips connected again, briefly.

“I’m going to miss this,” I said against his lips. He smirked and looked like he was about to say something, but I cut him off. “Li, I don’t want to be a rebound,” I blurted out. “I know you wouldn’t do that to me, but you did just break things off with Danielle and two days later, here we are.” It was just all pouring out of my mouth and I didn’t know how to make it stop. So he did the only to shut me up. He kissed…hard and passionately. I let him deepen the kiss by opening my mouth without him asking so we fully enjoy the moment. Oddly enough, it didn’t make me want him more, one) because it’s not possible to want someone more than I wanted this man right now. Two) if anything, the kiss calmed me down. We pulled apart for air and he smiled at me.

“You’re right; I wouldn’t do that to you. I haven’t been in love with her for months. Yes, it’s only been two days since we broke up, but I stopped being in love with her months ago. You are in no way a rebound. I wasn’t hurt, so I’m not looking for comfort or a distraction. I properly care for you,” he explained. I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. Everything Zayn and I talked about at the market yesterday was eased from my mind. I couldn’t wait to tell him! And Louis!!

I walked him to the door, holding his firm hand in mine and smiling wildly. “Thanks again for tonight; it was perfect.”

“You made it perfect,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. We did this so often, it was comfortable and reassuring. “I’ll text when I get home. Goodnight, love.” With that he started to walk out and I watched him from the door. He got halfway to his car before turning around and running back to me. He crashed his lips against mine one last time, and stood like that for a couple of minutes; just kissing. He sighed happily, “I just had to have one more.” I smiled at him, kissed his cheek and he left.

I closed the door, smiling like an idiot, leaned against of it and slid down to the ground, dazed and happy. I pulled off my shoes and made my way to my room where I changed, took off the makeup and hopped into bed. I grabbed André and fell asleep immediately with the same sappy grin on my face from our last kiss.


	16. ~ Challenges

Chapter 16

*Harry’s POV*

I woke up to the smell of something burning. Oh God. Was Louis trying to cook or trying to burn the burn building? I jumped up, pulled on some pants and ran downstairs, opening every window I could. I walked into the kitchen to see Louis with a frying pan and something black in it. I shook my head, grabbed the pan and threw it in the sink under some cold water.

“HEY!” Louis complained, “I was going to eat that!”

“Yeah and make yourself sick. Just pour some cereal before someone calls the firemen,” I teased. “Something must be bothering you if you’re trying to cook. What’s up?” He opened his mouth and immediately closed it again, like he wanted to say something, but chose not to. I sighed heavily, voicing my frustration.

He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, “Harry, do you fancy Christina?” I just stared at him with disbelief. “I’ve seen the way you look at her, and I know I’m not the only one, mate.” I thought back to last night when I had taken my turn escorting Christina.

As Niall brought Christina toward me, I felt my face get hot. She was wearing a red and lace dress that had only one sleeve and it came to just above her knee. Her shoes were hot, black heels that did amazing things for her legs. She’s so fit and beautiful, I couldn’t stop staring. When she saw me, she smiled, making the whole room light up. Her makeup was simple, which I appreciated, because she’s so naturally gorgeous that she doesn’t need it. Her hair was softly put up, but still hung around her face, making her eyes stand out.

I snapped back to reality as Niall sprinted off to join to rest of the lads in the park. I leaned down and whispered to her , “Calm down. You look like you’re going to murder someone. And beautiful, by the way.” She blushed instantly, from being caught or from me I couldn’t tell. Man, she was beautiful when she blushes like that. She seemed to relax as I took her hand and led her to the alleyway.

“Well, I just hate surprises, and when I let go of control, I get led on a wild goose chase. I really don’t like this,” she answered, honestly.

I thought about this for a moment. I thought it was romantic what Liam was doing for her. I wonder…“You don’t like what? Losing control or being romanced?” I asked her with a smirk on my face. I wanted to know what not to do when we went out tomorrow night.

She seemed to be considering what I asked. “Well,” she hesitated, “to be honest, maybe a little bit of both.” I laughed to myself. This girl was confusing. I couldn’t figure her out, which is probably what was drawing her to me. I couldn’t help, but smile at the thought as we came out the alley and she caught sight of the park. It was small and intimate which was perfect because we didn’t want any to A) find us or B) interrupting.

I thought back to her statement and what that meant for our outing tomorrow. I decided on one thing…“Good thing my plans for tomorrow aren’t romantic then,” I whispered in her ear as we approached Zayn. He looked like he wanted to murder me. He must see the way I act around her. True, I am known for being a lady’s man, but deep down, I just wanted to find someone to share my life with; someone who understood me and wanted to be with me for me and not my fame.

She looked up at me, confusion and curiosity written on her face at my meaning. I hugged her tightly, looking Zayn right in the eye, silently telling him to bugger off, and walked away to find the lads.

The night went as planned. The look on her face was priceless when she saw how things were set up. Liam had roped us into helping, but I felt him almost glare at me every time I came out. Was I being that obvious? What?! She’s gorgeous, funny and can cook, not to mention how incredibly smart she was or how her eyes lit up when she talked about little Gracie and Adler. I couldn’t help but be attracted to her.

Zayn pulled me aside from everything and gave the same look he had earlier. “What are you playing at, Styles? You know Liam fancies her. Why would you take notice of her like that? You know it’s wrong.”

“Whoa, mate! Slow down. What are you talking about?” I asked. He looked at me, unconvinced.

“The way you look at her, act toward her…we all see it. And it needs to stop. Now,” he said protectively.

“Look, I’m just jealous, I guess. I want the kind of friendship you and Lou have with her. You know how great she is and I just…I wanted…I don’t know, but it’s not what you’re thinking,” I explained. I wasn’t lying to him. All those things were completely true, but I left out the part where I was attracted to her. He sighed heavily and apologized for jumping to conclusions. I assured him I wasn’t upset, but rather happy at how protective he was of her, like a younger brother was over his sister.

After dinner, Liam asked her to dance. As Niall was playing a soft, slow tune, Louis turned to me and smiled mischievously. “Harry, catch me!” he screamed as he jumped up into the air. I tried to catch him, but he ended up just knocking us both down and into the mud.

“Get off, Lou, you fat cow!” I yelled playfully at him. I heard her laughter above everyone else’s. It was musical. Nothing like I’ve heard before. I wanted to hear it all the time. I went to grab the camera and handed it to Louis to remind him to take pictures like Liam requested.

He took pictures of everyone and everything. We even jumped into a few of them; all wanting pictures with Christina.

Liam took a hold of her one more time, moving back to the dance floor. Louis caught a couple of pictures of just the two of them. I’ll admit I was jealous. Whoa! Did he just kiss her?? Louis snapped the picture just in time and took a few more of them smiling at one another.

I looked down at my phone to check the time. 20:30…perfect time to break this love-fest up. “Uh, Liam,” I said, breaking them out of their own, personal bubble. “It’s 20:30. Didn’t you say the kids had to be in bed by 21:00??”

Grace and Adler whined all the way to the car, but Louis tried his best to cheer them up, promising to see them again and to bring their nerf guns. I was about to say something to them as well, but Liam grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

“Are you alright, mate?” I asked curiously. I knew what he wanted. Zayn did the same thing.

“I don’t like the way you look at her,” he replied bluntly.

“I know. I’ve already talked to Zayn about it. Honestly, I just want to get to know her like Zayn and Louis do. Actually, there was something I was meaning to ask you,” I hesitated. He raised his eyebrows waiting for me to go on. “Well, I kind of asked to hang out tomorrow night…just so I can get to know her. Zayn and Louis are already her new best friends and I’m feeling left out. I wondered if you would be okay if I took her out for a drink?”

He looked skeptically at me at first, but gave in. Like, Zayn, I told Liam the truth, just not all of it. He bought it though and slapped me on the shoulder playfully. “Yeah, Harry, that would be cool. I really do want you all to get to know her. I think she’ll be around for a while,” he said with a slight, hopeful smirk. My heart sank. I couldn’t even think about perusing this woman, even if she is still technically single. Not to mention what it would do to Liam and the lads.

 

“HARRY!!” he screamed in my ear.

“Shit, Lou! Really??” I yelled, holding my ear.

“What? You weren’t answering me. You were just staring off in your own world,” he explained with an innocent smile on his lips. “Answer the question.”

“No, I do not fancy her. It’s quite obvious that she has feelings for Liam,” I replied with a little annoyance in my voice. “I already explained this to Liam and Zayn. I just want to get to know her; to have what you and she have. You two are already so close.”

He sighed and apologized. “Sorry, Hazza. It’s just that I’ve seen that look before. You get when you find something or someone to be a challenge that you have to overcome.” He’s right. That’s exactly what it is. It’s just a challenge, that’s all. I’ll just get to know her this evening and once I see that it isn’t really all that difficult to know her, then I’ll just move on to the next girl.

My phone buzzed just then, pulling back into reality. I pulled it out and saw it was her.

“Good morning, Haz! Just wanted ask when you’re picking me up tonight? –Christina:)”

“Umm, well how about 18:00? We could get dinner and a few drinks. –Harry”

“Sure, sounds good. I just need to be back by 8:30pm so I can tuck the little ones into bed. –Christina:)”

There; short and sweet. I’ll get to spend some time with her, but too much which will make everyone happy. I just hope it goes well.


	17. ~ Getting To Know You

Chapter 17

*Normal POV*

I decided that I liked the idea of hanging out with Harry. He picked me up right on time and took me to a local pub. I cannot express how happy I was that I knew what was going on BEFORE he picked me up! I decided on this; a simple, long sleeve blue top, skinny jeans, my favorite riding boots and a beanie. I put a few curls in my hair, but not much and put on simple make up. I decided to wear my glasses, since my vision lately has been kind of blurry. Yes, I have prescription glasses. No, I don’t wear contacts. You see, I can see just fine without my glasses, but sometimes they’re necessary, like today.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” he mentioned as he ordered us both a pint.

“Ah, well, there are a lot of things you don’t know, Styles,” I winked

We fell into easy conversation. He told me about his mother and Gemma, while I told him about my parents and 3 older siblings. “The baby of the family, I see. Well, it makes sense then,” he mumbled.

“And what’s that supposed to mean, Styles?” I asked, faking offense.

He threw his hands up in surrender. “Nothing, nothing,” he smirked. “Except that you seem to get your way a lot.”

“When have you ever seen me get my way?” I challenged.

“Well, let’s see,” he started, chuckling to himself. “When we went to the park, we had planned on just kicking around a football, but Liam said we were playing baseball because you wanted to.” Dang it! He had me there, but he wasn’t done. “Then, you made Louis buy us lunch because he poured water on you. Also, when we decided to watch a few films, you picked them all out.” Wow, I really did get my way a lot.

I looked down at the table we were sitting at, in the back of the pub, embarrassed. “You’re right,” I said with no trace of humor. “I’m spoiled.”

“Hey,” he whispered, putting a hand on shoulder. “I didn’t mean it that way. I was only teasing you. We wanted to play baseball and not because you wanted to. We did it because it was something new and Liam said you missed home, so we thought it would make you happy. Yes, you made Lou buy lunch, but you also made us dinner in return. That’s not being spoiled, that’s being generous. And those films were brilliant! We didn’t even know they existed and still wouldn’t if it wasn’t for you.”

I was taken aback by his little speech to cheer me up. I looked up at him and saw the most genuine look on his face. We stared at each other for what must have been seconds, but felt like minutes. “Thank you,” I finally breathed. He dropped his face and turned crimson.

We fell quiet after that. Only taking a few sips of our beers. I had to break the awkward silence. “So, tell me about growing up in Holmes Chapel,” I suggested. He looked up at me, a grateful smiling on his lips. When he talked about home or his family, he seemed to light up in a way that I never saw around the guys.

“How are things with Liam?” he asked randomly. I shouldn’t have been shocked; Zayn and Louis are protective of him, I guess Harry should be as well.

“Umm…well…I’m not sure. Last night was incredible; beyond anything I could’ve dreamt or asked for on a first date. It’s just…I can’t help this sinking feeling that I’m a rebound, despite his numerous attempts to quell it,” I answered honestly. When Liam had try to explain it, I had felt calmed, but this morning, it was the first thing I thought about.

He sat there looking dumbfounded. “Christina, if you knew what he looked like before New York, you would see that’s not true. Before he met you, we felt like we were losing him. He became serious and responsible all the time. Yes, he loved Dani, but he wasn’t in love with her anymore. Once he met you, his whole personality came back,” he explained. “If not for you, I think Liam would be breaking down.”

I considered this for a while. I felt comforted about it all, but didn’t wish to really discuss this any further until I was sure of how it makes me feel. “Geez, let’s get some food! I’m starving!” He laughed at me, but agreed and flagged down our server. We laughed and talked about anything and everything that came to mind. I told him about home and my goals in life. He laughed every time I said the words “y’all” or “bless your heart.”

Around 8:15pm, we left and headed back to my place. He came around to the passenger side and helped me out like the gentleman most people don’t think he is. “Do you want to help me tuck the children in?” I asked. His face lit up with joy and agreed enthusiastically.

As we walked in, we were bombarded by two small bodies. “CHRISSYYYYYY!!!!” they screamed. I knelt down and hugged them both before they realized I had someone with me. “HHHAAARRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!” they screamed even louder, causing Addison and Robert to check on what was happening.

“I’m glad you’re back, Christina. I was just about to get them ready for you,” Addison smiled.

“Addison, Robert, this is Harry Styles. Liam’s band mate and best friend…well…one of four best friends,” I clarified.

“Nice to meet you, son,” Robert said, shaking Harry’s hand firmly. Addison embraced in a hug, which caught him off guard.

“Come on you two,” I said to Adler and Gracie. “Let’s go get our teeth brushed and into some jammies.” They started to complain, but I interrupted them. “Well then, if you don't, then no stories. Come…I’ll race you!” I yelled taking off up the stairs. “Last one there is a rotten egg!!” I screamed with three pairs of footsteps right on my heels. I got the bathroom first, Adler second and just as Harry was about to make it, he fell down, faking an injury so that Grace wouldn’t be last. It was really sweet.

“Oh NO! Dr. Addie, we have man down!” I cried as I went over to Harry, pretending to be upset he was “hurt.”

“I’ll get my toolkit!” Adler exclaimed. Grace came to stand beside Harry’s fallen body and giggled when he winked at her. Adler came back with his plastic tool kit and, using a hammer, made Harry all better.

“Oh thank you, doctor!” I cried as I pulled Harry into a dramatic hug. “I don’t know what I would do without him!” We started laughing as Addison came to check on us.

“I would ask what’s going on, but I don’t think I want to know. Come on now you two, its bedtime,” she laughed. The kids went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth while I picked out their pajamas. They quickly changed and each picked out a story. Like always, I started with Grace, reading her “The Princess And The Pea,” and singing her favorite lullaby.

As I went to Adler’s room, I had a sense of deja vu. I heard Harry reading to Adler, much like the way Liam did; with different voices for each character and dramatic pauses. I walked in when he finished and Adler laid down immediately with a huge smile on his face.

“Well, my dearest Addie, what song would you like to hear tonight?” I asked with a smirk on my face. Liam has become accustomed to Adler’s wide taste in music, but Harry…he’s in for a real treat.

Adler took a minute, putting on his thinking face, where he squints his eyes and taps his finger to his chin. “Hmmm…’Glitter In The Air’ by P!nk,” he said simply looking straight at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows at Adler, clearly taken by surprise. I giggled at the both of them and started singing. Adler closed his eyes with a smirk on his face, while Harry’s mouth ended up on the floor.

“Wow…” he breathed. Hmm…that was Liam’s reaction too. Adler peeked one of his eyes open to show me he wasn’t yet asleep. I sighed heavily and Harry looked down to see Adler still awake. “Can I try?” he asked. Adler nodded his head vigorously. He opened his mouth and started singing a song I hadn’t heard since high school. Teddy Geiger’s “For You I Will.” I obviously knew Harry could sing, but I wasn’t aware he could sing like that. It was incredible. Adler fell asleep immediately, but Harry kept singing like I do when this happens. He looked at me the whole time. Making me blush, but I couldn’t look away.

As he finished the song, he took my hand, kissed it and sang the last part; “You always want what you can’t have, but I’ve got to try. Gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you I will, for you I will. For you I will.” I just sat there, stunned and speechless. He chuckled at me and walked with me out the room.

I quietly shut Adler’s door when he said “I should get home. I had a lot fun tonight,” he smiled. “I’m really glad we did this. I’ve always wanted an older sister,” he winked. Thank God, because after that song, I thought he liked me and that just wasn’t a good idea..right?

I laughed at him. “Be careful what you wish for, Styles,” I warned. I walked him back to the front door and hugged him goodnight. He kissed me lightly on the cheek, but more like from one sibling to another; nothing like the way he kissed my hand earlier. I waved as he drove off and went to say goodnight to Addison and Robert.

As I entered the living room, I felt my phone buzz.

“So does this mean we’re bff’s like you and Louis? –Styles”

“Only if you promise to keep my secrets, Styles! –Christina”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about ;) –Styles”

“Sarcasm noted ;) btw, thank you for helping put the kids down. They seem to like you and I know Adler wouldn’t have gone down without a fight had you not been there. –Christina”

“No problem. I used to help my mum with Gemma all the time. Can’t wait until next time! Goodnight, big sister!! –Styles”

“Later, Styles! Ooops…I mean my little brother! –Christina”

I guess Zayn and Liam were worried about nothing then. I guess I was worried about nothing. Praise God, because I don’t think I could handle having more than one member of a famous boy band chasing after me. At least, I hope I don’t…


	18. ~ Getting Close

Chapter 18

*Harry’s POV*

I picked her up right at 18:00 and she walked out looking very casual, but damn she looked hot. This was going to be harder than I thought. I drove to a particular pub that I like because they keep it down when the lads and I come around. The last thing I want is to run into papz and have both of our faces plastered on the tabloids. I can see it now:

“Harry Styles Ditches Taylor For New Mystery Girl!”  
Yes, that’s referring to Taylor Swift. Management set us up as some sort of ploy to pull in the headlines. I couldn’t stand her. Kissing her was like kissing a frog. I had to show up certain places with her, like in New York; I just wanted to take Lux to the zoo, but management made it a date with Taylor too and the papz had a field day. Not to mention the fans. I’d 98% of my fans were not just upset, they’re pissed. I went on many interviews and tried to tell them I wasn’t dating her, but the photos said otherwise. I was going to have to miss Louis’ New Year’s party to be with Taylor in New York. I hated it and management knew it. They devised a plan that would allow us to break up while on holiday in the British Virgin Islands, and I was taking it. I didn’t want to spend another second with her if I could avoid it.

“Can I get you anything, sir?” the server said to me, pulling me from my nasty thoughts of Taylor. I ordered us each a pint and some food, and we fell into easy conversation. When I asked her how things were going with Liam, she seemed hesitant. I immediately filled with hope; I mean, what if she didn’t feel the same way anymore? Could I then make a move??

“Umm…well…I’m not sure. Last night was incredible; beyond anything I could’ve dreamt or asked for on a first date. It’s just…I can’t help this sinking feeling that I’m a rebound, despite his numerous attempts to quell it,” she said honestly. I couldn’t believe it. Liam has never been happier than when he’s with her. This girl wasn’t blind, but she just couldn’t see it. Even if I could try to make her mine, her heart was with Liam. I can see that now and I had to be the one to tell her.

The look on her face broke my heart and it took every ounce of self-control to keep from going over there to hold her, so I merely stretched my arm out over the table and put my hand on her shoulder instead. “Christina, if you knew what he looked like before New York, you would see that’s not true. Before he met you, we felt like we were losing him. He became serious and responsible all the time. Yes, he loved Dani, but he wasn’t in love with her anymore. Once he met you, his whole personality came back,” I tried to explain. “If not for you, I think Liam would be breaking down.”

She looked up at me smiling. I could see the fear clear from her eyes and comfort settled in. I did it. I gave up my chance at the most beautiful girl I’ve ever known, so that my best mate could be happy. I was selfless. And it felt good. I feel like I can let go now and move on as friends.

The rest of the night went on just like before; joking, laughing and great conversation. I thought it was too short, but I had to get her back to put Adler and Grace to bed. I was certainly interested to see it. Liam had told us once about how brilliant her voice is when she sings to them, so naturally when she asked if I wanted to help, I jumped at the opportunity.

Oh man, she was great with them. She had “raced” them to get ready for bed and followed right on her heels. When I noticed little Gracie was falling behind, I faked an injury so that she wouldn’t be ‘the rotten egg’ as Christina had said. Naturally, Christina played along, having Adler grab his toolkit to fix me up and she fake cried when I was “healed.”

She took Grace to bed first, while Adler took me into his room to read a story. I used to do this with Gemma all the time, so I made it a bit dramatic, putting different voices to each character. He loved it and said Liam did that too.

Just as I finished the story, Christina came in. “Well, my dearest Addie, what song would you like to hear tonight?” I had heard of his eccentric taste in music for so young a boy, but I was completely blown away by his choice.

Adler took a minute, putting on a thinking face, where he squints his eyes and taps his finger to his chin. “Hmmm…’Glitter In The Air’ by P!nk,” he said simply looking straight at me. What?! What child chooses to hear a pop song to fall asleep to?? I heard Christina giggling at my reaction. My initial reaction was to glare at her, but then she opened her mouth. It was the single most beautiful voice you’ve ever heard. It was angelic with a hint of jazz; like you could almost feel the words from her.

YouTube

When she finished, all I could say was, “Wow…” She giggled to herself, blushing deep red. She then sighed heavily and when I looked down at Adler, he had one eye open; clearly telling her he hadn’t fallen asleep. “Can I try?” I asked. Adler nodded his head vigorously. I decided to sing the song I had stuck in my head all night. As I began, Adler closed his eyes and smiled like he did with Christina’s voice, but this time, he was passed out by then end of the second verse.

YouTube

I decided I would sing the rest to her and I gently kissed her hand before I finished the last phrase.  
She looked shell shocked and I mentally hit myself in the head. Gah! I’m so dumb! I had made the decision that for her and Liam’s own good, that I would stop trying to go after her. This wasn’t helping…at all!

“I should get home. I had a lot fun tonight,” I said as she closed Adler’s door, smiling. “I’m really glad we did this. I’ve always wanted an older sister,” I winked, trying not to show how awkward it was for me to say that. From now, that’s what I had to treat her as; my sister. She looked relieved, which hurt, but confirmed it for me.

“Be careful what you wish for, Styles,” she said, hugging me goodnight. I kissed her lightly on the cheek and headed to my car. She stood at the door waving as I drove off, and I immediately found myself wanting to turn around and just hang out with her more. I couldn’t do this to them, especially Liam.

When I got home, I decided that texting was better than going back over there, but I had to keep it light.

“So does this mean we’re bff’s like you and Louis? –Harry”

“Only if you promise to keep my secrets, Styles! –Christina:)”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about ;) –Harry”

“Sarcasm noted ;) btw, thank you for helping put the kids down. They seem to like you and I know Adler wouldn’t have gone down without a fight had you not been there. –Christina:)”

 

“No problem. I used to help my mum with Gemma all the time. Can’t wait until next time! Goodnight, big sister!! –Harry”

 

“Later, Styles! Ooops…I mean my little brother! –Christina:)”

 

Little brother? Well…that helps. A lot actually. I plugged my phone in and went to bed with a huge smile still on my face.


	19. ~ Christmas Morning

Chapter 19

*Normal POV*

Well, it’s been a couple of weeks since my first date with Liam, and things have been pretty great! I’ve gotten to spend more time with the group before they headed home for the holidays. Liam and I even managed to get in a second date with his busy schedule. He was relieved when I told him about my evening with Harry was nothing more than a friendly hang out. I mean, I might have left out the part when Harry basically serenaded me while getting Adler to sleep, but he didn’t need to know that; it would only stress him out for no reason.

Harry and I only got closer after that night too. Of course, not as close as Louis and I; we were practically joined at the hip. I always called him for advice or to go shopping and he always came to me when he was bored or wanted help picking out something for Eleanor. We even pulled pranks on all the other boys. As I’ve said before, I freaking love Louis. I’ve had Niall over on several occasions for breakfast and to teach me how to play soccer, or ‘football’ as they call it. Zayn has helped me figure out my feelings for Liam and also introduced me to Perrie. She’s lovely and quite funny!

All in all, my life was going so well. In a couple of days, I was going with my host family to Cambridge, where Addison folks live, for Christmas. Addison told me that I could go home for the holiday or take it off, but I insisted that I would love nothing more than to spend it with them. I have truly come to love this family as my own. Liam tried to get me to come home to Wolverhampton with him, but I declined, saying that he should spend it with just his family. What I didn’t say was that I’m terrified, terrified, to meet them and we’ve only gone on two dates.  
It took everything in me to convince Liam that I didn’t need a Christmas present. I finally had to just tell that it was too much too fast. He understood where I was coming from, thankfully, but he said he still didn’t feel right about it.

“You know what? How about my Christmas present is that you take me out on New Year’s Eve to celebrate? -Christina”

“That sound suspiciously like you trying to ask me on a date. ;) –*Liam*”

“It’s more of a compromise. You want to get me something, but I won’t let you, so you can take me out instead. I thought it was a good plan. I’m sorry; I take it back then. –Christina”

“It’s a lovely plan. You’re a genius, love. -*Liam*”

“Flattery will get you nowhere this time, Payne. –Christina”

“Alright then. Miss Nelson, would you do me the honor of being my date to Louis’ New Year’s Party? -*Liam*”

“It would be my pleasure, Mr. Payne ;) –Christina”

 

I smiled to myself as we continued texting while he was spending time with his family. He was scolded more than once by me for texting and then a few times from his mother. I finally decided that I had to end it.

“Dear Mr. Payne, please stop texting me as I am trying to pack and you should be spending time with your loved ones. I am now turning my phone off, so don’t try to contact me again. Have a good time and I’ll text you before bed. XoXo –Christina”

No, I wasn’t seriously going to turn off my phone. What if something happened and someone needed to get in touch with me?? Surprisingly he didn’t text me back, taking my text seriously. Thank goodness! I didn’t want his mother to hate before she ever met me.

We were now in Cambridge for the holiday. I met Addison’s parents and they greeted me as though I was one of their grandchildren. They gave me a tour of their house and the showed me where I would be staying.

I know y’all don’t care about my tour of the city or how much I adored her parents, so I’ll skip ahead to Christmas morning. I was suddenly awaken by two jumping bodies on my bed. “Chrissy, Chrissy!” “Wake up! Wake up!” they both cheered. I groaned as they jumped down and scampered downstairs. I got out of bed slowly, but jumped when I heard a group of all too familiar voices coming from the living room.  
I sprinted down there, praying I was wrong. That they didn’t ditch their families like that on Christmas. When I got there, I was completely confused. I heard them, but didn’t see them. I looked over at the sofa wear Adler was Addison’s iPad. “…and we jumped on her bed just like you asked us to!” Gracie exclaimed to the device.

“Excellent! If I know my little Waddles, she’ll be standing in the door way…now,” I heard Louis say, just as Addie and Grace looked up at me. “YES!!” Louis voice rang out. “Let us talk to her please.” Louis, in one of our little conversations, had discovered my love of penguins. I mean LOVE! So thus the nickname.

Adler handed me the iPad and sure enough, there were 5 lovely faces staring at me, each with their own little space. They must be group calling on Skype. “…but how?”

Zayn interrupted me first. “Addison thought you could use some…direction,” he snickered.

“Ha ha, very funny Zayn, but I thought,” I couldn’t get it out as I was interrupted again.

“We’re calling you from our own homes this morning. Hello from Ireland!” Niall exclaimed. “You should come visit with me next time!”

“I would love to, Niall, but”

“No! She’s coming with me to Doncaster next time!” Louis cried. They then started arguing over who’s home I would visit first, so I went into the kitchen, sat the iPad down, poured myself a cup of tea and made some eggs. All that time, they didn’t even notice I wasn’t there until Liam spoke up.

“MATES! She’s gone!” he screamed above them in that parental tone. Daddy Direction came to play! YAY!

“CHRISTINA!!” they chorused. I picked up the tablet and smiled when I saw them again.

“Oh you mean I actually get to talk now?” I asked innocently. They all looked down feeling guilty. “Now, why are you calling me, instead of being with your families??”

Niall gave me a look that asked if I was stupid. “You are a part of our family.” He said it so simply that I felt as stupid as the look on his face implied. It was my turn to look down embarrassed as I turned red.

“Hey, what did I say about you looking down?” Liam said, lightly. I smiled back at the camera and turned even more red. “Now, we got something for you!”

“Nice hair by the way. You look beautiful when you wake up,” Harry teased. I mentally face palmed myself for not looking in the mirror before coming down.

They all cheered, but me? I glared. “I told you not to get me anything!” They all laughed as my head snapped up when I heard the doorbell. “You better not have! I am going to be so pissed, I swear!”

Robert came into the kitchen holding a bouquet of pale pink peonies, a letter and a small gift wrapped box. “These, are for you,” he said handing them to me.

“You’re NOT to open them until after everyone has opened presents,” Harry instructed. I huffed, but smelled the peonies, my favorite.

“Well thank you in advance, but I’m still not happy about it. I didn’t get y’all anything!” I tried to tell them, but they insisted it was fine. “Okay, so I will call each one of you individually when I open them in order of oldest to youngest so that you don’t think I’m playing favorites. And no Louis, I will never pick a favorite…unless-its-Liam-BYE!!” I yelled as I hung up, not giving them time to react.

I turned to the rest of the family, who was gathered into the living room and apologized for keeping them. They were rather gracious about it and let the children have at the presents. Addison and Robert got me a new iPod while Gracie and Adler drew me some pictures to hang in my room. The morning went by quickly and instead of opening my gifts from the boys now, I wait until I was alone in my room after lunch.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had eight missed calls from Louis, three from Niall and Zayn each and one from Liam. I didn’t bother listening to the voicemails; I went straight to the texts. Three from Louis telling me to hurry up and call him and that I’m a traitor. One from Niall and Zayn each saying they were heartbroken. One from Harry saying he laughed for 10 minutes, but ultimately was sad about Liam being my favorite. Finally, the last one from Liam:

“You’re my favorite too ;) Call me when you open them! -*Liam*”

“Which do I open first? –Christina”

“The letter. Then the box. I don’t want to hear from you until you’ve done both, young lady! -*Liam*”

I rolled my eyes at his text, but did as instructed. I immediately had tears in my eyes.


	20. ~Presents Part 1

Chapter 20

  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
                I ripped open the envelope first to find a five small letters with five sets of hand writing. First was Niall’s. He once told me that I was his good luck charm; so naturally, he calls me ‘Lucky.’  
 

 

  
_“Lucky,_  
You’re the most amazing girl I could ever hope Liam to find. I know we’re going to argue over who’s home you should visit first, but seriously, I would love nothing more than to show you the beauty that is Ireland. You feel like a part of my family, so naturally you should meet the most important people to me.  
You’re so smart and funny. Not only can you cook, you offer to. It saves me from whining!  ;) Seriously though, you’re so beautiful inside and out. You’re the type of girl I’ve always want to see Liam with. I’m not sure what is holding you back, but I can see it in your eyes and your actions that you love him. Don’t be afraid. We’re here for you!  
-Niall”

        The guys kind of saw a pattern in my choice of wordrobe. I LOVE bows! So one day Zayn started calling me ‘Little Bow Peep’ which he then shortened to ‘Peep.’ How am I supposed to keep up with these nicknames?!

 

  
“Peep,  
You’re my favorite person in this family. I know that I can come to you for anything, and I’m so glad that you come to me as well. Honestly, I’m not really sure I can remember what we ever did before you. You’re not like other girls who try to be friends with us; you actually care about us as individuals and as brothers...not just One Direction.  
Liam’s really lucky to have found you. And I know I speak for Perrie when I say that she adores you. Thank you so much for befriending her too. Yes, she has the girls in her group, but sometimes you just need someone who doesn’t live that same crazy lifestyle.  
I know things in the next few months are going to get crazy, but it will all be worth it. Please promise me that if you ever feel alone or left out, that you’ll come to one of us. We aren’t willing to lose you. We love you. ALL of us!  
-Zayn”

 

 

**“Dear Waddles,**  
What can I say to my favorite sister?? Ooops, don’t tell my little sisters I said that!! But seriously, what can I say? Hmmm…how about WHY ARE YOU AND LIAM NOT DATING YET?! I can see how happy he makes you! Stop being scared that he’s not going to love you back, because he already does!  
Oh, right, we’re supposed to be writing sappy letters for Christmas. Sorry!  
Well, I got my birthday present early, and I LOVE IT!  
I love that you know me so well. It’s like we were twins separated at birth. I never have to say anything when I’m upset, because you seem to already know what’s wrong, and just what I need to cheer me up. You’re so smart, funny, beautiful, kind, laid back, gorgeous, patient, loving, pretty, fun and brilliant. Did I mention you’re lovely?  
You know how much I love you, but it can’t always go without saying. Seriously, I love you, twin.  
-love-  
LouLou”

 

_“T,_  
If you thought this was going to be all emotional and sappy, you’re wrong! I can’t stand you! You’re too bloody perfect and nice and pretty. Just die already and make it easier for us ugly people to be noticed. Thank you,  
-Harry  
P.S. I LOVE YOU BIG SISTER!!!!”

 

        Lovely, Harry...NOT!!

 

_“Beautiful,_   
_I miss you already. You just left my flat and the boys and I miss you so much. Niall’s complaining about who’s going to cook while you’re gone, Zayn needs some sort of styling tip you found on Pintrest, Harry’s just moping about and Louis is going on and on about you. Me? I decided to start on my Christmas present to you. I know you said you didn’t want us spending any money, but let’s face it…when do we ever listen?_   
_Don’t be mad. We won’t spend a lot of money, I promise. And don’t feel bad about not getting us anything; we have everything we could possibly want._   
_You’ve done so much for me already. When I met you, I was at a point where I didn’t care anymore. I was just going to gigs, doing as I’m told and corralling the lads. Nothing was worth it anymore. I just…I was lost. You found me...well more like ran me over. Point is, before I met you, life was dull. That day, you treated me like any other person. You obviously knew I was someone trying to hide, but never once pushed it. For the entire month that I talked to you, it only confirmed that it wasn’t life that had me down before; it was my choices. Once I decided that I didn’t want certain things/people in my life anymore, I felt free. Free to be myself again and free to the man I want to be. You did this for me without even realizing it. In ways, without understanding, you saved me. I would love nothing more than to repay you in some way…someday. I know it’s Christmas and you want me to spend it with my family. I have and I did, but right now, as you read this, I’m on my way to you. I haven’t even been away from you for 10 minutes and I already can’t stand it. Be ready 14:00 because I’m picking you up!_   
_-Love_   
_Liam”_

  
                WAIT…WHAT?! NO! His family is going to hate me! Leaving them on Christmas to see me, when I see him all the time and they only see him every once in a while?!  Oh hell no!

 

  
_“LIAM JAMES PAYNE YOU BETTER NOT BE ON YOUR WAY!!! –Christina”_

  
            I got no answer. Dammit, he must be driving. I decided I needed help, but first I had to grovel.  
  
            “Well, if it isn’t Benedict Arnold,” Louis answer. I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
            “Hey LouLou! Don’t be like that, you know I love you!” I pleaded.  
  
         He must’ve heard the anxiety in my voice because he became very serious. “Christina, what’s wrong??”  
  
        “Liam is ditching his family to come see me!! He wrote it in his Christmas letter. They’re going to hate me and I haven’t even met them! What do I do? I can’t get a hold of him because he’s driving already and I’m panicing—“ I was cut off my the sound of laughter. “Louis this isn’t funny! I’m serious!”  
  
        “Are you kidding me? This is hilarious! They aren’t going to hate you, love. Don’t you think he’s already thought of that? I mean, this is Liam we’re talking about; Mr. Responsible…Daddy Direction. He didn’t get those nicknames by being careless or impulsive,” he continued to laugh at me. I sighed. He was right of course. “It’s okay, love. You can say it. Come on!”  
  
        “Fine…you’re right, Louis. You’re the best and I love you,” I gave in.  
  
        “Annnddd…..???”  
  
        “And what?” I asked sarcastically.  
  
        “Alright, fine, don’t say it. Don't admit that I'm your favorite, but I can’t guarantee that you’ll like your surprise…” he teased. Dammit!! More surprises?! I can’t handle this anymore… “Breathe! Christina, you need to breathe!” Louis screamed at me. I did as instructed while Louis cursed under his breath something about Liam being my death.  
  
        “I’m sorry, LouLou,” I whispered  
  
        “You have nothing to apologize for, love,” he assured me. “Liam knows you hate surprises. This is his fault.”  
  
        Honestly, I couldn’t agree more, but I still felt guilty. “No, it’s not his fault. He’s trying to be romantic. You know, Harry once asked me if I hated not being in control or if I hated being romanced. I think he has a point, Lou.”  
  
        “Ah, yes, the young one seems to have a point. What if I told you that we could turn the tables on Mr. Romantic?” he suggested. I swear I could hear him wiggling his eyebrows at his statement. “Hey wait. You didn’t mention anything about my letter or the other present. Did you even open it?”  
  
        I face-palmed myself in the head. “Ugh…no! I’m sorry, I was a little busy freaking out. Give me a second,” I said as I ripped off the lovely gift wrap that they probably paid someone else do. Inside were 5 tiny jewelry boxes, all different colors; red, blue, green, black and white.. “Oh my…” I breathed.  
  
        “Open mine first!” Louis squealed. “It’s the black one!!” I picked up the one he instructed and slowly opened it. I nearly dropped my phone. “Do you like it?!”  
  
        “Oh my God…Louis…i-it-its perfect!!!!” I cried. Inside was black and white diamond encrusted [penguin](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=69225628). Seeing as how he calls me ‘Waddles’ it was highly appropriate. “Its absolutely perfect!”  
  
        “We each wanted to get something that would remind you of us,” he explained. "You should call the rest of the guys and open them while on the phone. Honestly, it made my holiday hearing you so happy.”  
  
        “You’re the best LouLou,” I whispered. “Now go spend time with your family and Eleanor!” We said our goodbyes and I went to set everything up for my evening with Liam before calling each of the boys.


	21. ~ Presents Part 2

Chapter 21

  
  


***Liam’s POV***  
  
        I stopped about halfway to Cambridge, around 13:00, to get some petrol and check my phone. Sure enough, like I knew there would be, I had a text from Christina.

 

  
_“LIAM JAMES PAYNE YOU BETTER NOT BE ON YOUR WAY!!! –Christina <3”_

  
                She sent that about 45 minutes ago. I laughed to myself. I knew she’d be upset and I wouldn’t have done it, but my mum said she thinks its sweet. She’s so supportive of me in everything I do; I love her so much! She’s really anxious to meet Christina, as she’s the only thing I’ve talked about for a month now.  
  
                I was just about to text her back, when my mobile started vibrating in my hand. Louis?? “Hey mate. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
   
                “Cut the pleasantries, Payne. You’re freaking her out!” he exclaimed.  
  
                “Wait, what do you mean?” I asked panicking.  
  
                “Liam, I know you’re trying to be romantic, but it’s like she’s allergic or something,” he clarified. “She loves being with you more than anything, but she has a serious need for control over her life, and when you surprise her like this, she freaks out. I just spent the last 30 minutes calming her down and getting her to breathe.”  
  
                “B-but I…I-I just wanted to be spontaneous. I just want to sweep off her feet. I just want to show how much I care!” I practically yelled, panicking a little myself.  
  
                “Not again,” Louis mumbled, more to himself. “Breathe Liam! She’s excited to see you, but she’s really worried about what your family thinks of her now. You’re leaving them on a very important, rare holiday with your family, to see her when you get to all the time.”  
  
                “That’s just it though. My mum was practically pushing me out of the door an hour ago,” I explained. “I wouldn’t be doing this without my family being 100% okay with it.”  
  
                “I know. That’s what I said to her. We don’t call you Daddy Direction for nothing,” he chuckled. “It seemed to help, but you’re going to have to forfeit any plans you made for the rest of the day.”  
  
                “What are you playing at, Lou?” I asked, confused.  
  
                “It’s your turn to be surprised!” he exclaimed and hung up. I just sat there and stared at my mobile. What does he mean it’s my turn?  
   
  
  
  
  
 ***Normal POV***  
  
                I was currently on the phone with my Zaynee when Liam text me.

 

  
_“What did Louis mean by it’s my turn to be surprised?? -*Liam*”_

  
         _“Well, I’ve learned something about myself. It seems I associate romance with losing control over my life, so Louis thought it would be best if I surprised you, then I would associate romance with romance, not control. –Christina”_

     
            I felt bad for the short notice, but we really had no chance. I would’ve called him to tell him, but 1)  Louis insisted he should do it, and 2) I needed to get set up.

 

  
_“Alright, sounds fair enough. I’m just getting some petrol and then I’ll be on my way. See you in an hour, Beautiful! -*Liam*”_

  
        “Let me guess, he’s not too happy about his plans changing?” Zayn asked.  
  
        “Well, he seems to understand, but I’ll bet he’s disappointed,” I sighed.  
  
        “Nevermind him, Peep. He’ll be happy once he’s sees you; he won’t care what the plans are anymore,” he assured me. “Now…open my present!! It’s the red one!”  
  
        I picked up the inoffensive red box and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful [ring](http://d3ok2juxmzg7vy.cloudfront.net/nyamanti/crops/828fcfef-901b-4d34-9291-08fd9ec7b9c0.jpg). It had a bow made of diamonds and a pearl right in the middle. “It’s too much…” I breathed.  
  
        “You know it’s not. It made me think of you,” he chuckled. “You’re my best friend, Peep.” I nearly cried.  
  
        “I could never thank you properly…ever. This is so thoughtful…” I said with tears in my eyes.  
  
        “Now don’t start crying!” he ordered. “Now go call Niall. I’m sure he’s dying to hear from you!” I said good bye to Zayn, but not without thanking him again.  
  
  
  
        I quickly dialed Niall’s number and he picked up halfway through the first ring. “Lucky! Where have you been?! I’ve been waiting!” he cried. “By the way, not cool choosing Liam over me!”  
  
        “I’m sorry darling! You understand why though?” I asked hopeful. He agreed and asked if I had opened his present yet. “Actually, that’s why I called. I wanted to open it while on the phone with you. I did it Louis and Zayn and they loved it. So, my dearest Niall, are you ready?”  
  
        “Do you even know which one it is?” he asked. If he could only see the look on my face right now, he’d blush with embarrassment.  
  
        “Niall, do you think I’m stupid?” I asked. He laughed and I could hear the embarrassment. I opened the green box and, once again, nearly dropped my phone. “Oh Niall…its brilliant!” I squealed. Inside was a vintage [bracelet](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=66865714) with four leaf clovers interspersed throughout the chain.  
  
        He chuckled again. “I knew you’d love it. And thanks for waiting until you called. You’re right, it’s worth waiting for,” he cheered. “We miss you already. When you’re ready to visit Ireland, allow me to take you, please?”  
  
        “You really love it there, don’t you?” I teased.  
  
        “Oh no, not at all. I hate it,” he whined, sarcastically. “Alright, well I guess it’s Harry’s turn, yeah? Well, Happy Christmas, Christina. Love you!”  
  
        “Love you too, Nialler! Merry Christmas!!” I called as I hung up.  
  
        
  
  
  
  Immediately dialing Harry, I felt my heartbeat pick up. “Hey T!”  
  
        “Hey Harry,” I smiled. “Guess who’s present I’m about to open…?”  
  
        He laughed a little and guess. “Mmmm…Louis’? Just kidding, he warned what you were up to!”  
  
        I laughed. “Alright, which is yours?”  
  
        “The blue one, of course,” he said surprised.  
  
        “Ugh, I should’ve known! Alright, here we go,” I warned. I could hear him giggling in anticipation.  
  
        I slowly opened the box and gasped, “Holy shit…” He then burst out laughing. Inside were a pair of Vivienne Westwood [earrings](http://www.coggles.com/product-media/22BP/2025/2700/Vivienne-Westwood-mens-Diamante-Skull-Earrings-2.jpg). Diamond encrusted skull and crossbones. I had told Harry one day, that I have a secret obsession with pirates, so whenever it’s just the two of us, we talked in pirate code.  
  
        “I take it you like them?” he asked, knowing the answer.  
  
        “Oh Harry, they-they’re…thank you!” I whispered. He chuckled to himself, but before he could say anything, I cut him off. “I got you something as well, but shh…don’t tell the others.”  
  
        I could hear the smile in his voice, “Really?? What is it? Where is it?” Just as I was going to tell him, he started talking to someone else. “Thanks, Gemma! No, I don’t know what it is, but I know who its from.” I could hear the sounds of paper tearing as I waited on baited breath. “No…” he whispered, “you didn’t…do you know how much these cost?” I got him tickets to a game: Manchester United vs Chelsea. Man U is his favorite team, but these weren't just any seats. These were Europa Suite package tickets. Look it up...these are legit!  
  
        “Well, no not really. You see, Robert works for the Premier League; did I ever tell you that?” I teased.  
  
        “NO!” he screamed. “HOW COULD YOU JUST FAIL TO MENTION THAT?!”  
  
        “Harry, calm down. Besides, it didn’t cost that much. He not only gets a discount, but he obviously knows the owner, so they were a steal!” I squealed. “Now, you can’t tell the other guys where you got them and you absolutely have to take them. Those are my conditions.”  
  
        “Done! You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I love you so much!” he exclaimed. For some reason, that made butterflies explode in my stomach.  
  
        “Okay…well…I have to go now. Liam is on his way over here. He tried to surprise me…again! Can you believe it?” I huffed.  
  
        He chuckled and said, “You have got to get over your fear, love. We all know you love him and we can tell he feels the same. Just let it happen already.” I sighed heavily. It seems each one of them will be badgering me about this until I give in and admit it.  
  
        “Goodbye, Little Brother,” I said trying to hang up, but his voice stopped me.  
  
        “Does this mean…am I your favorite??” I rolled my eyes even though he couldn’t see me.  
  
        “Shut it, Styles,” and I hung up the phone. I ran downstairs to get a few things ready, for when Liam got here, and put them into a basket with a couple of thick blankets. Then, I went back to my room, put my new gifts away with a huge smile and got ready. Liam would be here in 30-ish minutes, so there’s no time to spare. I quickly packed a duffle, knowing Liam would’ve gotten a room at a local hotel because, well him being responsible, he wouldn’t want in impose on Addison’s parents. Also, because I secretly hoped that I would get to spend more time with him later on. I [pulled](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=70537496) on a red long sleeve top, black skinnies and black snow boots. I straighten my hair, put on light make up and pulled on a knit headband to keep my ears warm. Still wondering what we’re doing??  
  
        I heard the doorbell ring and my heartbeat quickened. I grabbed the last jewelry box, the white one, and stashed in my purse. I could hear Robert from the front door. “Liam! Good to see you, son. She’s just in her room getting ready. Adler!” he called.  
  
        “Right here,” Adler called back. “LIAM!!!!”  
  
        “Go and get Christina for Liam, please.” I heard a stampede as Adler raced up the stairs. I was ready of course with my coat and mittens.

  
Adler plowed through the door, “Liam is here!!!” I smiled down at him, took his outstretched hand and we skipped downstairs together to see a beaming Liam.  
  
        “You look gorgeous, as always,” he smiled. I blushed but this time I didn’t look down, knowing he hates it when I do, which only made his smile wider. “So, what are we doing?”  
  
        “That, Payne, is for me to know and for you to find out.”


	22. ~ Best Day Ever!

Chapter 22

  
  


***Normal POV***  
  
        I went into the kitchen to grab the basket and blankets when I heard Liam whispering to Robert. “…so don’t worry about waiting up for her. The head of our security already checked things out for us.”  
          
        “Liam, we’re adults; we both know that it will be just fine. Just take good care of her,” Robert whispered back. What were these two going on about? I decided I didn’t want to know; to just go with the flow for a change.  
          
        I wondered back to Liam and he instinctively put his arm around my waist as we said our goodbyes to my host family. He walked me over to the car, took my duffle and put in the back. I started walking down the road with the basket and blankets when I turned around to look at him. He’s so…hot when he’s confused. Seriously! “Aren’t you coming?” I teased.  
          
        I walked down the road that eventually ended at a park. Everything was covered in fresh snow that had fallen the night before, so we made our own little path through the untouched fluff. As we came to the small, frozen pond, I set the basket down and laid out a blanket. Just as he was about to sit down on said blanket, I picked up a fist full of snow, and beamed him in the back of the head. The look of shock on his face was priceless. He smiled mischievously and talked me to the ground, covering us both in snow. We laughed for a few minutes before he got up and sprinted away from me. I instantly started stalking up on snow balls, knowing that when he returned, it would all-out war.  
          
        As I made about my 15 th snow ball, I felt something hit my back. I whipped around to see Liam’s retreating body as he ducked behind a tree. I went after him immediately and was pelted by two more before I could hit in the chest with one of my own. After I ran out of snowballs, I made my retreat back to the blanket, but not before Liam fired his last one at my head. This one was packed tight, and hurt just a little when it hit me in the side of my head, but I decided to make it MUCH more dramatic.  
          
        I fell to the ground as I cried out in fake pain. “Ahhh!! Ooowww!! Oh my go—ow!” I exclaimed. Liam was at my side in an instant, apologizing profusely.  
          
        “Oh my, I’m so sorry, love! I didn’t mean to hurt,” he cooed as he fell to his knees. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I don’t know what I was thinki—“ I didn’t give him a chance to finsh as I tackled him to the ground. Another shocked expression played across his face before turning into realization then a dangerous smile. He flipped us over so that he was straddling me, holding me down. He began to tickle me and I nearly died. “Say you’re sorry! Say you’re sorry for freaking me out like that!” he exclaimed between his own musical laughter that mixed beautifully with my plain, annoying one.  
  
        “I-can’t-breathe! I’m-SORRY!” I screamed back at him. He finally stopped tickling, but didn’t get off of me as he leaned down to kiss me lightly. As he pulled away, I looked in to his warm brown eyes and smile before he kissed me again. This time we deepened it almost immediately, massage our tongues together. The only thing that pulled us apart was the sound of children squealing somewhere off in the distance.  
  
        He stood up and reached his hand down to help me up, which I took, blushing crimson. He smiled at me, but didn’t say a word as we walked back to our little set up, hand in hand. I guess we worked up an appetite because Liam went straight for the basket. He pulled out some crackers and the thermoses. He looked quizzically at me. There were 4 different thermoses and he didn’t understand what could possibly be there. I laughed out loud and said, “Well, these two have soup.” He instantly looked worried, like the soup would kill him. Good thing I already thought of this! “I put them in there so that we could just drink them. No spoons required!” Relief flooded over him and he smiled at me in awe. “I know, I’m amazing. You don’t have to say it!” I teased.  
          
        “I couldn’t agree more, love. How did you know?” He asked.  
          
        “Liam, I’m more observant that you give me credit for,” I winked. He sighed happily and kissed me again. This was turning out to be the best date ever! I’ve gotten more kisses in the past two hours than the past two weeks. I laughed to myself.  
          
        “What’s so funny?” he asked.  
          
        “Nothing is really funny. I just really like this date so far,” I explained. He kissed me on my cheek and agreed.  
          
        We ate, or really drank, our soup while having an intense conversation about the difference between English romanticism versus American. He argued that the American’s wouldn’t know romance had it not been for the English and that romance in America is dead. I argued that it still lives strong in South, or Dixie as they call it. There’s nothing more romantic than a Southern Gentleman, unless of course it’s Liam.  
          
        As it got dark outside, we broke into the hot chocolate I brought along to, as watched the sunset. Now THAT is romantic, no matter your nationality. We joked around a bit, but soon packed everything up and headed back to the house to get his car.  
          
        “Well now Mr. Payne, it seems my portion of our date is finished. So, now if you would like to pick up where I left off, I wouldn’t be opposed,” I winked, letting him know that I wasn’t ready for this to be over.  
          
        He thought for a minute before speaking. “Well, knowing that you don’t like surprises or not being in control, how about we discuss this?” he said reasonably. I smiled widely at him and he returned it, knowing how happy it made me. “Do you want to watch a movie with me?” I nodded enthusiastically.  
  
        He pulled up to what looked to be an old stone mansion. I gasped at its beauty and Liam chuckled. “[The Hotel Felix.](http://www.hotelfelix.co.uk/upl_images/pg_a_1.jpg) Beautiful isn’t it?”  I barely nodded my head as I looked around. The grounds were covered with snow, but I could tell they were vast and well-manicured. Liam grabbed my duffle and helped out of the car. We walked inside and my jaw dropped. It was all very lovely with [expensive furnishings](http://static.laterooms.com/hotelphotos/laterooms/69743/gallery/hotel-felix-cambridge_030320091439226161.jpg). I just stared around the room as Liam checked in. “Ready to go?” he asked, pulling me out of my daydreaming.  
  
        We walked up a set of fancy stairs to the second floor and down the hall to a room that said “Executive Suite.” I turned to look at him. “Really? You had to get this suite? What a regular hotel room isn’t good enough for you??” I teased.  
  
        “It’s not that it’s not good enough for me,” he said with a small smile. “It’s that they aren’t good enough for you.” I blushed at his words and kissed his cheek.  
  
        He opened the door and I was floored! It opened into a [living room](http://0.tqn.com/d/longisland/1/0/f/A/-/-/Garden-City-Hotel-Guestroom-LivingRoom-400x300.jpg) with two sofas and flat screened TV. There was a small kitchen/bar off to the side and small dining room. On either side of the room were two identical doors. I went up to one and open the door. It was a [bedroom](http://www.universalbedlegs.com/img/hp/hotel_room.jpg) with a king sized bed with a balcony and en-suite bathroom. I turned to look at Liam, who was smiling at me. I ran across the room to the other door and found a larger [bedroom](http://www.kempinski.com/assets/kempinski-hotel-xiamen/Rooms--Suites/Executive-Floor/_resampled/SetHeight800-Kempinski-Hotel-Xiamen-Executive-Room.JPG) with the same en-suite and balcony, but this had a walk-in closet and sitting area with a large flat screened TV of its own. It was gorgeous.  
  
        “This one is for you,” he whispered in my ear, while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. I relaxed immediately and leaned into him. He let go to picked my duffle back up while I ran a flopped onto the bed, squealing the whole time.  
  
        “Wait, what about you? You’re paying for all this and you don’t even get the good bedroom?” I asked, not standing for it. “No, not happening. I’ll take the smaller bedroom. Its more than perfect for me—“ I was cut off my his lips against mine. “Stop trying to distract me, Payne,” I whispered against his mouth.  
  
        “I’m not taking the smaller bedroom,” he whispered back to me. Realization hit me at once; we were sharing. I smiled nervously at him and he took it the wrong way. “I mean, I can if you’d rather. I didn’t mean to imply—“ this time I kissed him to shut him up.  
  
        “It’s perfectly fine with me. It just surprised me is all,” I said with a smile as I walked back to the living room and plopped down on a sofa. He sat down next me, pulling my legs over his, so I could rest my head against his chest.  
  
        “Now, it’s movie time!” he cheered. I knew he had already picked out the movie and assumed it was just going to be Toy Story again, but he, once again, surprised me by playing my favorite movie; The Godfather. I remember when I told him I loved this movie, he was completely shocked. I’m not like most girls. Girly, romantic movies piss me off, unless the two main characters don’t end up together. I guess I can apply it to my own life; true love doesn’t exist…not for me.  
  
        We cuddled the whole time and I felt like I was in Heaven. The movie ended and he shifted so he could look into my eyes. “Christina, I’ve known for a whole month now and there’s something that’s bothering me.” I look leery at him, but nodded for him to continue. “Do you remember the night you fell asleep in my arms while watching those baseball movies?” I blushed and nodded my head once more. “Well, that night, I heard you talking your sleep…”  
  
        Oh crap!! I forgot that I do that! How embarrassing! I looked away, unable to face him, knowing that I probably screwed this up for myself.  
  
        “What did I say?” I asked, barely whispering.  
  
        He pulled my face back to his, kissed me lightly and looked straight into my eyes. “The most amazing three words I could possibly hear.”  
  
        _'Wait…what?!'_  
  
        “You said you love me.”


	23. ~ The Back Story

Chapter 23

  
  


***Normal POV***  
  
                “I-I-I…what?!” I told him that I loved him?! No, no no no. I can’t love him. Love only leads to pain. Love leaves me broken and scared and I can’t handle that again. I got up and ran away, into the bathroom of our now shared room. I started crying the second he told me. I left him sitting there, dumbfounded by my reaction. Its true, I love him, but I could never admit it before. Its just not safe to feel this way.  
  
                After a few minutes, I heard the door open and footsteps beside me. He knelt down next to me and rubbed my back. He never said a word. He just showed me his support by being there and letting me cry.  
  
                “L-Liam, I-I can’t l-love. I j-just can’t!” I cried. He pulled me into his lap and I buried my head into his chest, soaking his shirt and ruining it with makeup. “It only leads to pain and I can’t go through that again,” I said as my sobs slowed. He reached over and grabbed some tissue for me. “I’m too dark and twisty to be loved.”  
  
                He finally broke his silence, and it was only then that I could tell he had been holding back his own tears. “Tell me what happened, love. Please.”  
  
                I sighed heavily and stood up to wash my face. When I had calmed down enough, I told him the story.  
  
  
 _*****Flashback*_ *****  
  
 _I picked up my phone to check it again. Its been 20 minutes,_ ‘Where is he?’ _I thought to myself. I began to pace around the bench. I was waiting for him at the golf course, which had become ‘our spot’ since that first date._  
  
 _It was around 2am and he had just gotten of off work. He was supposed to be here right at 1:40am, but he was running behind._  
  
 _I finally saw a shadowed figure running toward me. Matthew, thank God. We had been dating a few months, but didn’t really want to tell anyone since we were neighbors. We thought our families would flip._  
  
 _“Hey, what took you so long?” I teased as he jogged up next to me. I could smell the alcohol on his breathe. He didn’t answer. He sloppily put his mouth on mine and began pushing his tongue around my mouth. I didn’t fight it, mainly because he was my boyfriend…he kind of got the privilege. I tried to pull away, but he just ended up kissing my neck and my collarbone._  
  
 _“Matthew, not here, not now,” I protested, but he kept pushing himself on me. I could feel how turned on he was, but I didn’t want any part of it. I was a virgin then, and we had only ever gotten to oral sex last week. I wasn’t about to just give it up, so I pushed him off of me. He instantly got angry and lashed out at me, leaving a red mark on my cheek._  
  
 _He then pulled my shirt off and went for my bra, but I bolted away from him. He’s much faster than I, so he tackled me and sat on me, making it impossible to run. He pulled off my shorts and ripped off my underwear._  
  
 _That night, I lost all hope of love. He raped me and convinced me it was my fault. From then on, when we went on a date, it ended with me in his backseat, crying as he had his way. Each time, he’d kiss me on my forehead and say “I love you, baby.” If this was his idea of love, then I wanted no part of it._  
  
 _One day, as I was leaving my house for work, I saw him pull into his driveway. He got out, looked at me with an evil smile, and walked around to help out some leggy blonde out of his car. He kissed he passionately, leaving me broken._  
  
 _Eventually, he moved away and I got over him. There are still songs that remind me of him and I’ll run away for hours before my parents would find me. I dated a few guys here and there, and when it came to them asking about sex, I just let them. I let my lust take over so I didn’t get hurt again. My mother made me see a counselor who helped me a lot. I stopped sleeping around and eventually got my priorities in order._  
  
 _*****End of Flashback*_ ****  
  
                It’s been 5 years since that first time with _him._ I still can’t bring myself to think his name nowadays.  I was pulled out of my memories by the sound of sniffling.  
  
                “Shhh…Liam, its okay. I’m okay,” I assured him, hugging him close to me. I was so scared of losing him. Any guy who’s ever heard it had run away from me, therefore proving that love only leads to heartache.  
  
                “No!” he screamed. I immediately jumped back, afraid of what was coming next. He would leave and never look back. I would lose the only friends I made here in England. “It’s not okay! A man should never treat a woman that way…ever! You don’t deserve this. You’re so strong to still be able to love…”  
  
                “That’s just it, Liam. I can’t…I can’t love again…” I tried to get him to understand.  
  
                “But, you already do,” he whispered to me, smiling. He pulled me into his lap once more and pulled me into a protective hug. He made me feel so safe. He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes. “No one, and I mean no one, will ever hurt you again. I promise. I won’t let them!” The genuine look in his eyes floored me. He meant each and every word he spoke. It was something I had never seen in a man’s eyes.  
  
                “I believe you,” I said, smiling up at him. He beamed back at me before kissing me lightly and leaning his forehead against my own.  
  
                “I love you, Christina,” he whispered. I looked in to his for any sign of deceit, but all I saw was the truth. “Be mine?” Ugh! I love the way the British ask someone to be their girlfriend! I nodded my head vigorously and he crashed his lips to mine once more.  
  
                He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. I instantly became nervous as he sat me down. “It’s okay, love. I was just setting you down so you can get ready for dinner,” he smiled. I let out a huge sigh of relief as he kissed my nose and left me to change.


	24. ~ Last Present

Chapter 24

  
  


***Liam’s POV***  
  
                I felt absolutely nothing but disgust as she told me her tragic story. Why do bad things happen to such good and genuine people?! She’s the smartest, kindest most beautiful woman in the world, but with such a dark past, how could I ever hope to make her feel loved?  
  
                I paced the living room as she got dressed for dinner. I had to do something to let her know how much I cared. I had hoped tonight would be special, but after that story, I was going to wait until she came to me.  
  
                I made us a reservation at the hotel’s restaurant and went into the smaller bedroom to get dressed. I earlier had Paul put my clothes in here while he swept the hotel and grounds for me. I felt bad when he did that, especially because of the holidays, but he insisted, said it would be his pleasure. He really likes Christina, even though he had only met her twice. That was the effect she had on people.  
  
                We ended up emerging from the room at the same time. Thank goodness she seemed to know to pack a duffle; again she’s the smartest woman I’ve ever known. She looked [brilliant](http://www.polyvore.com/dinner/set?id=70601550) too!  
  
                “You look absolutely beautiful,” I breathed. She did a small twirl for me and a beamed at her. “Come on, let’s go get some dinner.”  
  
 ***Normal POV***  
  
        Dinner was...well, it ended up being wonderful. The restaurant didn’t look too fancy, but the food certainly was. All sorts of geometric shapes and odd colors with some sort of foam. I looked over at Liam, who was looking at his food like it was a science experiment; it might as well have been.  He looked up at me with a sad, small smile.  
  
        “Pizza?” I asked. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
        “Yes please!” he said as we got up from the table. We got back to the room and he called a local pizzeria. We were both starving by the time it got there and we dug in quickly.  
  
        “Mmmm…nothing can beat this,” I said with my mouth full. Liam looked at me, amused.  
  
        He then looked down with the saddest expression. “I’m sorry about dinner. I just wanted to show you that you deserve nothing but the best.”  
  
        I put my finger under his chin, “Liam, I know you had really good intentions, but babe, seriously? All I need is you. I don’t need something fancy to know how much you care about me.” He looked at me with an unfathomable look in this eyes and crashed his lips to mine. “Um. Babe?” I said between kisses. “The. Pizza!” He chuckled a little bit and we resumed eating.  
  
        I went to go change and Liam threw away the pizza box. I pulled on a comfy [sweatshirt](http://www.polyvore.com/bedtime/set?id=70612483) and some shorts and braided my hair. I grabbed my phone and went back into the living room, where Liam was laying on the sofa in basketball shorts and a tshirt.  
  
        I went over to join him in front of the TV and spooned with him while watching the latest episode of Dr. Who. I felt my phone buzzed in the pocket of my hoodie.

 

          
 _“How did you like Liam’s present? –Zayners:)”_

  
“That’s funny,” Liam said, his head on my shoulder, reading the text. “I was wondering that myself.”  
  
“Well, I haven’t actually opened it yet…” I mumbled. I turned to face him and he looked almost hurt so I quickly explained. “You see, I was on the phone with Louis after reading your beautiful letter,” I paused to kiss his nose. “freaking out about you ditching your family and he asked about his present. I opened it and died because I loved it so much. Well…he enjoyed hearing my response so much, that he suggested I open each present with each guy on the phone. They loved it. So I decided to wait until I was with you to open yours.”  
  
        “That’s really sweet,” he commented. “Well…what are you waiting for?” he exclaimed. I squealed as I jumped up and ran into the bedroom to get into my duffle. As I walked back to him with the last box in my hand, he got a huge smile on his face. “I’m actually really glad you waited. This is much better than I originally planned.” He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me to him.  
  
        “I don’t even want to know,” I laughed. “Ready?” He nodded eagerly and I flipped it open. My mouth flew open, but no words came out, “Ah, bu, ho, ga…”  
  
        “You’re -wait, are you…speechless?” he teased hugging my tighter. All I could do was nod. I looked up at him, a million questions in my mind. “I love you,” he whispered, “to infinity.” A tear streaked down my cheek and he quickly wiped it away and kissed me. “Do you want me to put it on you?” I nodded again, excitedly.  
  
        He reached down and grabbed the most beautiful infinity [necklace](http://data.whicdn.com/images/27644009/DP30400800_main_thumb.) I’ve ever seen. Instead of a traditional infinity, the ovals formed hearts and was inlayed with diamonds. I unhooked the locket I had been wearing and he clasped his necklace around my neck. It was cold as it hit my skin and sent shivers down my back.  
  
        I turned at looked at him, a huge smile on my lips and leaned in, bringing my lips millimeters from his. “I love you, too,” I whispered.  
  
        His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Really?” he said with a silly grin.  
  
        “You already knew that though,” I reminded him.  
  
        “Yes, but I didn’t think I would hear you say for a long time,” he explained, awe still in his voice.  
         
        “Look, I’ve been through a lot, yes, but I’ve gotten help since then. I’m able to sort out my feelings and take control over them, despite the breakdown you witnessed earlier,” I told him. “It’s the same control I feel that I need when you try to surprise me. If you take it away, I freak. I’m not upset about anything you have done for me this far, but Liam, please, no more surprises?”  
  
        “I promise, no more. I love you,” he vowed.  
  
        “I love you, too,” I smiled. We kissed again, this time more passionately. I let it all go; all of the hurt, the anger, the anxiety…I just let it all go. Liam was different than other men and I was allowing myself to feel my love for him.  
  
        He pulled away from me to catch his breath and a quickly moved to his ear, playing with it with my tongue. He let out a small moan which only encouraged me further. I moved down his neck to his collarbone, but he pulled my face back to his and kissed me again. He stopped for a second and I looked at him quizzically. “Liam, wha-?”  
  
        “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. This isn’t what I got this room for, you know?” he explained.  
  
        I smirked at him and his eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Liam, I feel nothing but love for you. This isn’t something I feel I have to do. I want this; I want you. This isn’t like those times in my life where I felt I had to just so they wouldn’t leave me. This is me, giving my all, to you. I love you,” I said grinning. He returning smile was dazzling.  
  
         He scooped me up, kissing me as I wrapped my legs around his torso, and took me into our bedroom.


	25. ~ Making Love

Chapter 25

  


               

***Normal POV***  
   
                I woke feeling safe and warm. I’ve felt this way only once before and that was…holy shit! Everything came rushing back to me: his confession, my crying, the present…last night! I slept with Liam! I sighed happily knowing that he loved me. I was his, and he was mine. Everything just felt different about this relationship. I didn’t feel panicked or rushed or even forced.  
  
                I heard soft snores coming from behind me as we spooned in the plush, kind sized bed. I gently turned over so I could face him. I lightly kissed from the top of his jaw bone to the corner of his mouth, causing him to tighten his grip on my waist and smile, indicating he was now awake. “Good morning, Beautiful,” he mumbled in the sexiest morning voice you’ve ever heard!  
  
                “Hmm…good morning, baby,” I whispered against his skin as I slowly kissed down the side of his neck to his collarbone. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, which I wanted him to badly, so I reached up, lightly kissed his lips and whispered, “I love you.”  
  
                That did it. His eyes flew open and at the same time, he rolled over so he was hovering over me, supporting his weight on his elbows, but still pressing his chest to my own. He looked into my eyes as though he was searching for something. I smiled at him lovingly and he returned it. “I love you, too,” he breathed, and kissed hungrily. It was only then that I realized that we were both still naked, and we took full advantage of it.  
  
                A few hours later, we finally emerged from our room; both showered and fully [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=70607846). “So how long are we here for?” I asked as I gestured around the room.  
  
                “We have one more night here before heading back to London,” he smiled. I squealed happily and kissed him quickly. “So, what do you want to do today?”  
  
                “Can we just walk around town and do whatever hit us at that moment?” I asked. I wanted to be spontaneous, but at the same time know what we’re doing. He chuckled and agreed quickly. “Wait, do the papz know where you are?”  
  
                “Not that I know of,” he stated. “Although it wouldn’t surprise me if one of the hotel staff has tipped them off by now.” I suddenly couldn’t catch my breath. I couldn’t be in the headlines; it would ruin Addison and Robert, not to mention the kids. “Shh, Christina it’s okay. We don’t have to go public yet. Breathe, baby, breathe.” He started to show me how to breathe, but it looked like he was trying to calm a pregnant woman. I burst out laughing, finally able to breathe properly.  
  
                “Liam, this isn’t Lamaze,” I managed to say between giggles. He looked like he was trying to stifle his own laughter, but gave in; laughing in the cute way of his where his nose scrunches up and his eyes squeeze shut. It makes him look so much younger and adorable. I couldn’t believe that I got to call this man mine.  
  
                Thankfully, no one had tipped off the papz that he was in town, let alone that he had a female staying with him. We exited the hotel hand in hand and walked around Cambridge, just taking pictures of everything and of us everywhere. A few fans recognized him and he signed a few autographs and hugged a few girls. Some gave me dirty looks and mumbled unkind things under their breath, but overall it was a pretty pleasant experience.   
  
                We walked around all day long and even enjoyed some dinner at a local café. Addison called to tell me that they were going to stay here for a few days, since the kids rarely got to see their grandparents, and that I was more than welcome to go back to London with Liam. His face lit up when I told him the news, back at the hotel. “Really?” he asked with a big smile. “So you’re going to come stay with me, right?” He looked so hopeful and childlike, I couldn’t say no.  
  
                “If you’d like me to,” I yielded. He picked me up and spun us around before kissing me. I threw everything I had into that kiss; I hadn’t been able to kiss him all day. Apparently he missed my lips as much as I missed his because he deepened it immediately. I broke away breathless and he smirked at me.  
  
                “Did you miss me?” he asked, knowing full well what the answer was.  
  
                “Not as much as you missed me evidently,” I grinned.  
  
                “Oh yeah?” he challenged. I nodded at him and let out a shriek as he threw over his shoulder and marched into our room. He tossed me gently onto the bed and tickled me to death.  
  
                L-Liam. I…I can’t. Breathe!!” I said through laughter. “STOP! I MISSED YOU! THERE!” He stopped immediately, hopped off the bed and left the room. I took this as my chance. I snuck over to my duffle and changed into shorts and a large top that fell past my shorts. I went into the bathroom and took off my makeup when I heard a knock on the suite door. Liam mumbled something to whomever was there and shut the door.  
  
                “Who was that?” I asked, walking into the living room.  
  
                “Room service,” he said smiling proudly. Behind him was a cart set up for making ice cream sundaes.  
  
                I gasped happily and ran into his waiting arms. “Babe, you shouldn’t have, but I’m so glad you did!”  
  
                “Just like the first time you came over to my flat?” he reminded. I blushed, turning my face to the floor, remembering how we almost kissed that night. He put his finger under my chin and leaned in to kiss me. He didn’t see that my hand was by the cart and smeared whipped cream all over his face. “Oh no, you did not just do that,” he gasped. I burst out laughing and he pour chocolate sauce on my head.  
  
                I gasped in response and picked up a spoon in defense. He immediately jumped back about 5ft. “Baby, put the spoon down before somebody gets hurt…” he warned, terror written on his face.  
  
                “Not until you promise you’re done attacking me with the food,” I replied, holding the spoon toward him. He nodded in promise, so I threw the spoon into the kitchen where it couldn’t harm him. His shoulders fell in relief and he let out the breath I didn’t know he was holding in. He pulled me into a hug dramatically and sighed happily.  
  
                “Great, now we’re all gross,” he complained.  
  
                “Speak for yourself, Payne,” I giggled, licking off some whipped cream from his cheek. I then started kissing off the rest of it before finding his lips. “You know,” I mumbled against his lips, “I need to get this stuff out of my hair…” his eyebrows shot up and his eyes turned from their chocolate brown to something darker.  
  
                He pulled me back into our room instantly. I pulled off my shirt and took two steps toward the bathroom. Then my shorts came off and I took a few more steps; his eyes on me the whole time. I unclasped my bra and before taking it off, stepped into the bathroom, closing the door most of the way. I turned on the shower and looked in the mirror to find Liam looking at me. His eyes locked with mine and without taking my eyes from his, I slowly finished getting undressed and hopped in the shower.  
  
                I started rinsing out the chocolate from my hair and grabbed some shampoo before I heard his clothes hit the floor. I lathered up my hair and heard him join me in the shower. I smiled, but had my eyes closed due to the shampoo. I started to rinse out my hair when I felt two large hands massage my scalp, helping the shampoo clean. As I opened my eyes, he wrapped his arms around my waist and felt…him…against my stomach.  
  
                “You have a little whipped cream still on your face,” I whispered.  
  
                “Get that for me?” he mumbled, looking in my eyes once more. I leaned in and kissed him hard. He responded immediately and we made love in the shower.


	26. ~ Shopping

Chapter 26

  
  


***Normal POV***  
  
        A few weeks later, Liam and I are happier and stronger than ever! We told the boys about our relationship almost immediately. I smiled to myself as I recalled the memory.  
 

 

_*****Flashback*****_

 

         _I, of course, was taken away by Louis the second he stepped in the door of Liam’s flat. He pulled me through the kitchen and out to the balcony; it’s now sort of our little spot. He obviously knew what I was about to tell him and he was pretty much bouncing up and down with excitement._  
  
         _“Well?!” he asked._  
  
         _“Well…he asked me to be his—“ I barely got out before Louis attacked me and hugged the oxygen out of my lungs. “LOUIS!” I screamed and he let go. “There’s more if you’d let me finish!”_  
  
         _“There is?” he asked. As I nodded, his eyes grew large with understanding. “GET IT LEEYUUUMMM!!” he yelled._  
  
         _“Ssshhhh!!!!” I cried, covering his mouth. “He’ll hear you!”_  
  
         _“Don’t worry about it, love,” he mumbled under hand. I put my hand down to let him finish. “He’s probably telling the boys right now.”_  
  
         _“Well, he’s probably telling them the WHOLE story because I’ll bet he’s not getting interrupted all the time,” I suggested. His jaw dropped. “Lou…he told me he loves me,” I whispered with a small smile. His face lit up and was about to scream, but I cut him off. “And…” I paused for dramatic effect and it drove him crazy. “I told that I love him too!” I squealed._  
  
         _“FINALLY!!!!!”  he exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled the whole time and when he set me down, I looked to the door to see all four guys standing there with large grins on their faces._  
  
         _I opened the door and was engulfed by Zayn and Niall. “Finally!” they both shouted, just like Louis did. They set me down and I hugged them both, but noticed something, or someone rather, was missing._  
  
         _I looked over at Harry, silently asking him if he was okay. He wrapped me in a hug with a small, sad smile and whispered in my ear, “Congratulations, love.” He pulled away without looking me again._  
  
         _“Wait, Harry! How are things with Taylor going?” I asked, having missed him so much._  
  
         _He gave a weak smile. “They’re fine. I get to break up with her after the New Year,” he explained. I knew how much he hated having to act like they were together. He tried to make it look like friends, but she was always around him, grabbing his hand and hugging on him._  
 _He feel so gross and dirty for doing it. He walked away from me without another word. I would’ve talked to him about what was bothering him, familiar strong arms wrapped around me waist and I turned around to meet loving brown eyes sparkling down at me. I leaned in and kissed Liam. The boys hooped and hollered at us and we went back inside._

 

_*****Present Time*****_

  
        “Babe?” Liam asked me, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked back to reality with a smile. “What were you just thinking about?”  
          
        “I was just remembering the day we told the guys about us,” I laughed.  
  
        He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and I instinctively put my arms around his neck. “Mmm, I remember that day,” he said with a smile. “What was Louis said? ‘Get some Leeyum??’ Uh-huh…” I blushed, but smiled up at him. He kissed me just as the guys walked in.  
  
        “Oi! Not again!” Zayn screamed and covered his eyes.  
  
        “Seriously, you two. I just ate!” Niall complained. I merely raised an eyebrow at them and shook my head.  
          
        “Enough! We need to plan my best friend’s birthday party!!!!!! I can’t believe it’s in a few days. My little girl is growing up!” Louis exclaimed.  
  
        “LouLou, I’m turning 25. No need for a party,” I reminded him. “Unless it’s a funeral,” I muttered under my breath.  
  
        “No, we’re having a party! We need to celebrate you, who make all of us so happy!” he exclaimed.  
  
        “Well we can’t do it with her here now can we?” Liam prompted.  
  
        “Hey! Wait a minute! Why can’t I know what we’re doing? And what about Harry’s birthday?” I suggested. Harry shot me a death glare and I stuck my tongue out at him. “Sorry, Haz, but millions of girls are going to be freaking out that you’re turning 19. I say we focus on him instead!”  
  
        No such luck. Harry and I both were forced out of the flat so the boys could start their evil planning. “So…..” I started. “What did you want to do?”  
  
        Harry rolled his eyes, took my hand and led me to a park so we could swing. It was kind of our thing we did when we hung out together. We stayed like that, hand in hand, while we swung, laughing when we one would go faster than the other and we couldn’t keep our hands together. We were like children, giggling uncontrollably, causing passersby to give us funny looks.  
  
        "Ugh! I hate when people make a big deal about my birthday!” I screamed, causing a few glares to be sent my way.  
  
        Harry chuckled at me. “Don’t worry love, you’ll end up happy with it all,” he advised.  
  
        “Liam promised me no more surprises though,” I reminded him.  
  
        “Well, technically this isn’t a surprise,” he stated. “I mean, they told you they were going to throw you a party last week. Just let him make it perfect for you.”  
  
        I smiled at him. “You’re right. Of course you are; you always are,” I said rolling my eyes. He smirked at me in return. “I guess this means I’ll need a dress.”  
  
        “Then let’s go shopping,” he suggested. I let him drag me put of the park and back to his car. We drove to an avenue of expensive looking shops. We walked into the first shop and the woman met us at the door, offering us a glass of champagne. She instantly recognized Harry and asked what we were looking for.  
  
        “Well, it’s my birthday in a few days and my friends are throwing me a party,” I simply stated.  
          
        She turned to me, shooting daggers out of her eyes. “And you are…??” she said with a turned up lip.  
  
        “She my best friend and I would appreciate it if you could get me your manager,” he said flatly. She looked at him with remorse, but stomped off to get her manager.  
  
        “Thank you,” I whispered to him gratefully. He smiled down at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and watch as the manager walked toward.  
          
        “May I help you, sir?” he asked Harry.  
  
        “Yeah, my friend here needs a dress for her birthday,” he explained. “And I didn’t appreciate the way that woman treated Christina here.”  
          
        The manager turned to me and apologized profusely. He pulled me through the store causing me to almost lose my champagne. Thankfully Harry had grabbed it for me, but drank it all. Ass. The manager asked me questions about my style. We each picked out a few dresses and put me in a room.  
  
        I started with the manager, David’s, choices. First was a black, sleeveless dress by [Versace](http://www.veryeickhoff.com/out/pictures/eickhoff/V2-174029-prod-liste.jpg) that hugged my body. I mean it was practically a part of my skin. I came out to show them and Harry wrinkled his nose at. That a NO!  
  
        Then another [Versace](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=60600427), but a vintage black, long sleeved, knee length dress with gold print. I shit you not; there was a face on it, which freaked me out. I showed Harry again and he hid behind a pillow. NO!  
  
        The last one David picked out was Valentino. I really wanted this one to look good. It was plain red and sleeveless, but kind of puffed out at the hips. I showed Harry and his face turned red from holding back his laughter. “Out with it, Styles!” I laughed.  
  
        “You should see your hips in that. They’re huge!” he cried. Sure enough, as I turned to the mirror, he was right. I had bigger hips anyway, but this dress just made it look like I was hiding balloons under there.  I laughed with Harry for a minute before going back and changing.  
  
        Now it was time to try on my choices! I started with a white, long sleeved[ Emilio Pucci](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=70759642) dress that came just under my knees and hugged my body nicely and had three slits across the bodice. I smiled as I walked out, and Harry’s mouth fell open. I didn’t notice him holding his phone, until I heard the click of his camera. “Don’t you dare send that to Liam! I want him to be surprised,” I begged.  
  
        “Don’t worry, that’s for me later,” he winked. I rolled my eyes at him; always the cheeky boy. “I really do like that one though.”  I turned to the mirror and though I liked what I saw, I just didn’t think it was what I wanted. I scrunched my nose and shook my head. As I walked back into the changing room I heard Harry mutter, “That was hot,” to the manager  
  
        I tried on[ two](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=69609326) more [dresses](http://www.polyvore.com/valentino_embellished_mesh_organza_dress/thing?id=74203589) without any luck so I turned to Harry’s choices, afraid of what I would find. I pulled the first dress out of it bag and instantly fell on the floor laughing. “Really, Styles?!”  
  
        “Come on! I just want to see it!” he laughed. I quickly slipped the [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=74832593) on and walked out. The skirt was plain black and came to my mid-thigh, but the top had, and I shit you not, a cat’s face printed on it. I did a little twirl and struck a pose for Harry’s phone as he snapped a picture. “Now THIS I’m sending to Liam!” he said proudly.  
  
        I ran back into the dressing room and tried on something else. “Oh! You have GOT to be kidding me!!” I yelled. “No, no no no!”  
  
        “Come on, be a little adventurous and spontaneous for once,” he yelled back. UGH!! I pulled on the dress and walked out with my hands on my hips. The dress was [Emilio Pucci](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=71315296) and plain black, except it had a plunge neckline that I was not having.  
  
        “Don’t you think it’s a little revealing?” I said crossing me arms over my chest to hide it.  
  
        “I think you look beautiful,” he whispered, staring right into my eyes. I blushed a deep crimson and marched back into my dressing room. Dammit, why does he have that effect on me?!  
  
        “Last one,” I called as I slipped off the inappropriate dress and into the last of Harry’s choices. It truly wasn’t my style, but something about it drew me to it. The dress was a [Matthew Williamson](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=73493949) embroidered; feather trim, V-neck dress in a dusty rose color. It came just above my knee and hugged my body comfortably. It was gorgeous.  
  
        I had barely opened the door when Harry stood up and dropped his phone. “That’s it. That’s the one,” he mumbled. I blushed again and went to see myself in the mirror. My jaw nearly hit the floor.  
  
        “It-it’s gorgeous,” I whispered. Harry came up behind me and I smiled at him through the mirror.  
  
        He put his arms around my torso and leaned down to whisper in my ear, “Happy birthday, love.” It sent chills through me and I instinctively relaxed into him. We sat there for a minute before I fully understood what I was doing. I giggled nervously and stepped out of his embrace to go change.  
  
        When I came back with the dress, Harry was nowhere to be seen. I walked to the counter to pay, but the manager said it was taken care of already. What?! That dress was £2,995!! Addison had given me her credit card earlier and told me to buy something for my birthday. Of course, she gave me a limit £2,500, but I was going to pay for the rest myself.  
  
        I walked out of the store with my dress in it’s bag and climbed into Harry’s car, which I found him in the driver’s seat. I would be lying if I said this wasn’t awkward. “Harry,” I said slowly, “why did you buy this? I have the money…”  
  
        “I wanted to do something nice for you,” he replied with a small smile. I smiled reassuringly at him. “About earlier…”  
  
        “Don’t worry about it. Seriously, let’s just forget about it,” I winked. His smile grew, but didn’t reach his eyes and we drove back to Liam’s.


	27. ~ Good News and Bad News

Chapter 27

  
  


***Harry’s POV***  
  
            I can’t believe I just did that…and with my best mate’s girl! We’re supposed to be like siblings. I’ve been trying so hard since I met her to keep it all bottled up, and now I’ve gone and done that…oi! What is wrong with me?? Thing is…she relaxed into me as though she enjoyed it. No, she probably only felt like her little brother was hugging her. I know she misses her family. That’s probably all it was. I’m just going to forget about it like she said. No big deal.  
   
  
        We pulled up to Liam’s flat and slowly walked in. The all lads, except Liam, were all sprawled out in the living room, eating take out curry and watching tv. “Pumpkin!” Louis cried and tackled me. “I missed you so much!!”  
  
        I chuckled at him as we hugged dramatically, “I missed you too BooBear!” Christina rolled her eyes and went upstairs to put away her dress. She didn’t want Liam to see it, so what better place than in plain sight? She winked at me as she came downstairs, silently telling me she was successful, and headed into the kitchen.  
  
        “So, did you get everything taken care of for Tuesday?” I asked quietly. They all nodded their heads so that Christina couldn’t overhear anything. _“Everything?”_ Again they nodded with cheesey grins. “Alright. We got her a dress today. Wait til you guys see it. She’s going to  look so beautiful!”  
  
        Zayn kind of looked at me odd, but shrugged it off. “I’ll bet. Did you get any pictures?” he asked. I smile and nodded and threw my phone to him. All three looked at the pictures I took, laughing at different ones.  
  
        “A cat? Harry, really?” Louis said disapprovingly.  
  
        “I thought it was great!” I laughed. “Hey, where’s my curry? I’m starving.” Niall merely pointed to the kitchen as they continued to scroll through photos. I walked into the kitchen to fetch my food, but immediately turned around at the sight of Christina and Liam snogging.  
  
        “Haz, I thought you were hungry?” Zayn asked.  
  
        “Not _that_ hungry…” I replied.  
  
        Louis got up and walked in there before we heard him scream, “AH!! My virgin eyes!!” and ran from the room covering his eyes. Christina and Liam came into the living room with their food and she handed me my own. I looked down embarrassed and her expression asked me what’s wrong. I shook my head and sat down next to Zayn.  
  
        “I can’t help that I haven’t seen her all day and missed her,” Liam shrugged.  
  
        “Yeah, well you have a room for that Leeyum,” Zayn chuckled.  
  
        “Well…alright,” Liam said, picking Christina up and tossing her over his shoulder. He was making his way up the stairs when Christina screamed.  
  
        “But Liam! The food!!!” she cried, pointing back to her curry.  
  
        “I knew I loved that girl for some reason. She’d rather eat than snog Liam!” Niall exclaimed. We all burst out laughing and Liam set her down. She ran back down to us, grabbed their food and ran back upstairs.  
  
        We settled back down and ate in peace when the telly program changed to a gossip show.

 

  
“Tonight on ‘ _Live,’_ our top story: Liam Payne on the rebound, but who this mystery girl? And, does she have a taste for his band mate, Harry? Stay tuned to find out!”

WHAT?!  
   
  
 ***Normal POV***  
  
        I ran up to Liam’s room with our food and we snuggled on his bed as we turned on his TV. My curry was really good and I ate quickly, hungry for more.  
  
        “Hey, love, slow down. You can always get more,” he teased. I kissed him briefly before the TV show changed to some gossip sleaze. I really disliked these and was about to change it when the overly perky host showed a picture of me and Liam a few weeks ago, kissing at the park in Cambridge.  
  
        “Tonight on ‘ _Live,’_ our top story: Liam Payne on the rebound, but who this mystery girl? And, does she have a taste for his band mate, Harry? Stay tuned to find out!”  
  
        On the TV popped up another picture of Harry and me at the park today, holding hands on the swings.  
  
        Wait…WHAT?! I turned to Liam to see his shocked reaction. “Liam,” I whispered.  
  
        He instantly thawed at the sound of my voice and pulled me close. “Shh, it’s okay. I know that picture of you and Harry was merely friends. I know,” he cooed.  
  
        “That’s not it…Liam…they saw us. They found you in Cambridge. God knows how many times they’ve been around!” I cried. “Liam, your fans are going to hate me!!”  
  
        “No, no they won’t. They’re going to love you. It’s okay,” he whispered, not even believing his own words.  
  
        “The hate I think I can handle, but what about my family? What about my job and my new family? We’ll be harassed everywhere we go…and…” I started crying hysterically, not for me, but for everyone important to me.  
  
        “We’re going to have to come out publicly,” he said calmly. “Don’t worry, I’ll call Simon and we’ll get every sorted.”  
  
        Just as Liam was about to call management, Harry bust threw the door, saw me crying and rushed over to me. “Christina, I’m sorry! I had no idea they were out there…”  
  
        “It’s okay, Harry. I’m calling Simon now to get this sorted,” Liam said, untangling himself from me and walking out of the room. Harry immediately took his place and I calmed myself down, wiping the tears from my face. He hugged me tightly, looking down with a sorrowful face.  
“Really Harry, it’s fine. I guess Liam and I are just going to have to go public before I wanted to,” I sniffled. “Besides, they also had a picture of him and I while on holiday, so please, do not feel bad.” He let out a heavy sigh of relief and nodded his head.  
  
        “I’m sorry this ruined your evening though,” he mumbled.  
  
        “Yeah well—wait! How did you Liam and I weren’t in the middle of something when you barged in?” I asked incredulously .  
  
        “Oh…umm, well I didn’t. I guess I was just in a panic…or…whatever,” he mumbled again.  
  
        I giggled at him as his face grew red and I kissed his cheek. “Thank you for checking on me though. That was really sweet,” I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. Liam came back in with a stern look on his face. This cannot be good news. “Babe, what’s wrong?”  
  
        He looked down for a minute before meeting my eyes. I sat up, concerned and asked him again, this time silently. He let out a heavy sigh of his own before speaking. “Well, good news is Simon wants to meet you.”  
  
        “But the bad news is…” Harry drew out.  
  
        Liam sighed again and looked at me with apologetic eyes. “He wants us to do an interview.”  
  
        “When?” I barely spoke.  
  
        “Tomorrow.”


	28. ~ Help

Chapter 28

***Normal POV***  
  
        I woke up feeling nauseated. It’ll be fine. I think I’m just nervous about meeting Simon…and the interview. I picked up my phone to check the time. 8:11am…great. I saw where I had a text and quickly opened it.

 

  
_“Beautiful, don’t be nervous about today. We’ll pick you up at 10:30 sharp. I love you. Everything will be okay. –*Liam*”_

        Oh crap! Nope! ‘ _NOT FINE!’_ I thought as I ran into my bathroom.  
  
        Last night, Zayn brought me home and put the kids to bed for me since I was really shaken up. I knew Liam wanted to do it, but honestly, I needed Zayn to. He has this calming effect on me when no one else can help…not even Louis.  
  
        As I lost the contents of last night’s curry, I wished for one of the boys to be here to comfort me now. Although, I’m also really glad that they haven’t seen me like this. I quickly rinsed my mouth out and hopped into the shower. The interview wasn’t until 3pm, but Liam and I were meeting Simon around 11am.  
  
        When I got done, I got dressed and did my hair promptly, while belting out some Lily Allen. I took all of the presents the boys had gotten me and put them into my purse. One way or another, I was going to wear each piece during that interview to remind myself that I’m not alone; that I will always have the guys.  
  
        I went downstairs, still singing, cleaned the house a bit and grab breakfast. Thank goodness today is Sunday, or I would have to take off of work, which is something I never do. Addison and Robert had taken the kids to football practice so the house was all mine this morning. I promised to come home and put the kids in bed though; I hate being away from them for even one day.  
  
        Cleaning made the time fly by because before I knew it, I twirled around to the song, “Fuck You” by Lily Allen and came face to face with Liam. I screamed and pulled out an ear bud. “Don’t do that! _‘Carnivores! Oi…’_ How long have you been standing there?”  
  
        He smiled, recognizing the quote from The Lion King. “Long enough to you use some pretty offensive language,” he chuckled. “What would Adler and Gracie think of that?”  
  
        I smack him playfully on the arm. “Are you nervous about today?” I whispered.  
  
        He wrapped his arm around my waist and laid my hands on his chest. “No. I’m actually excited. I finally get to tell the world how happy I am,” he smiled proudly. “How about you?”  
  
        “I’m so nervous, I woke up and threw up last night’s curry,” I explained. He scrunched his face up in disgust. “Relax, I’ve brushed my teeth since then…twice!”  
  
        “There’s nothing to be nervous about, love. Simon is going to coach you on what to say and how to say it,” he replied. I nodded to him, grabbed my purse and he led me to the car. “You look [beautiful](http://www.polyvore.com/meeting/set?id=68753515) by the way.”  
  
        I blushed and kissed him on the cheek before getting into the passenger seat. I expected Liam to drive, but when I looked over, I saw Louis behind the wheel. “Good morning, love,” he said as he leaned over to kiss my cheek.  
  
        “Good morning LouLou,” I said smiling. I turned around and greeted the guys, “Good morning, lads.”  
  
        “Oi! She said lads!!” Niall exclaimed, causing the whole car to burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and put my seatbelt on. After living in the UK for so long, you tend to pick their lingo.  
  
        Seeing Louis behind the wheel was new for me. I was so used to Liam or Harry driving. “Louis, why are you driving?”  
  
        He gasped at me, eyes still on the road, faking offense and covering his heart with one hand. “Am I not good enough to drive, your highness?”  
  
        “I’m just not used to it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drive,” I giggled.  
  
        “Louis has to drive because he and Harry are the only one with licenses. If management were to see Liam driving, they’d kill us,” Zayn explained. I turned to look at him and gave him a grateful smile and a silent ‘thank you.’ He winked at me, telling me it was alright.  
  
        When we arrived at management’s office, I thought I was going to lose my breakfast. Liam helped me out of the car, like a gentleman, while the boys were bombarded with paparazzi.  As Liam and I came around the car, the started yelling questions at us. “Keep your head down and don’t talk to them,” he instructed in my ear. I nodded and did what I was told. It was really scary to have people crowding you, trying to block your way and keep you from running. It’s hard to act like everything was normal and put on a good image for the boys, but that what got me through it; the boys. Thinking of them made me want to be able to do this.  
  
        We checked in and got me a visitor’s pass. We took the elevator to the top floor and Liam told the receptionist we were here for Simon. I sat down next to Harry and started bouncing my knee; something I do when I’m nervous. Harry put his hand on my knee to stop it from annoying him. I then started popping my knuckles; something I do when I’m REALLY nervous. “Calm down, love,” he whispered to me. Easy for him to say; he knows Simon on a personal level. He also doesn’t have to announce to the world that he has a new girlfriend.  
  
        “What happened with management after you broke up with Taylor?” I asked curiously.  
  
        His eyebrows shot up in shock, but then came together in confusion. “They were actually proud of me for not breaking it sooner. They knew I was unhappy, but needed the publicity,” he explained.  
  
        “So they made you date her against your will?”  
  
        “Yeah, but it was what really helped us in the long run. Apparently if you’re not being talked about, you’re not selling albums,” he laughed.  I thought about this for a minute. What if they don’t like us being together? What if we’re forced apart? “Hey, I know what you’re thinking, and there’s no way Liam would ever let them break you two up,” Harry whispered to me, accurately interpreting my thoughts.  
  
        “Thanks Hazza,” I replied, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled victoriously at me. Cheeky boy.  
  
        “Liam, Miss Nelson, he’s ready for you,” Simon’s receptionist announced.  
  
        I thought it would just the two of us going in, but the boys burst through his door. “UNCLE SIMON!” they screamed and engulfed him in a group hug.  
  
        Simon held up his hands in surprise and rolled his eyes. “Hello boys,” he slightly smiled…and for Simon…that’s a lot! They eventually let go and Liam walked right back to me, taking my hand in his. Simon followed Liam with his eyes, which were now resting on me. Let me tell you, if you’ve ever thought you can handle criticism, you’ve never been stared at by Simon Cowell.  
  
        “Simon, this is—“  
  
        “Miss Nelson,” he interrupted. I have no idea who tried to introduce us; I was too frightened to look.  
  
        Liam felt me shaking like a leaf and wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear, “Smile, love. He’s here to help us.” I looked up at him and he smiled lovingly back, causing me to smile in return. I turned my smile upon Simon, who had made his way over to us and he stuck out his hand. I took it and shook firmly, like my dad taught me to. It’s only polite and I am a southern girl.  
  
        “My, my Liam. She’s quite beautiful,” he stated obviously.  
  
        I blushed and looked down. “Thank you Mr. Cowell.”  
  
        “Please call me Simon,” he amended. “Alright you lot, out. I need to talk to these two alone.”  
  
        As the boys shuffled out, they each gave me a reassuring bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. When Harry came around last, I gave him a pleading look, ‘ _Please don’t leave!’_  He smirked and winked at before hugging me and leaving.  
  
        We sat down opposite Simon and I think I heard Liam say “Ow!” because I was squeezing his hand too hard.  
  
        “So now, Miss Nelson --,” he started  
  
        “Christina, please,” I requested.  
  
        “Alright then, Christina, why are you dating Liam?” he asked bluntly. I was a bit taken aback by it, but after seeing him on American Idol and The Xfactor, I was sort of expecting it.  
  
        “That’s easy,” I smiled and looked at Liam. “Because I love him.”  
  
        The rest of the meeting went very similarly. Simon obviously did his homework, or his assistant did, on me because he knew some rather embarrassing details. I filled him in on my past, with the support of Liam by my side to keep me from crying. By the end of our meeting, he had coached me on how to handle the interview, which was akin to how my meeting went with him. He had only one question left.  
  
        “So what makes you so different from Miss Peazer?”  
  
        Wait...WHAT?!


	29. ~ The Interview

Chapter 29

***Liam’s POV***  
  
        Whoa…what?! I was not expecting that to come from Uncle Simon at all!  
  
        “I’m sorry…what?” Christina asked in small voice, echoing my thoughts exactly.  
  
        “Look, I can see you’re a lovely girl and Liam looks happier than I’ve seen in months, but this question is going to come up,” he explained calmly. “You look quite similar to her, you know?”  
  
        I looked over at her as she looked at me with pleading eyes. It’s true that she has dark skin like Dani, but hers was a glowing, olive tan while Dani’s was a mocha color. They both had naturally curly hair, but Christina’s was more relaxed and a lighter deep, dark chestnut than Dani’s black fading to blonde corkscrews.  Dani’s eyes were a constant brown, while Christina’s are an ever changing green and hazel.  
  
        I wasn’t paying attention to what was being said, I just interrupted. “No! They’re not similar at all. Christina is kind and patient. She never makes me feel bad when I have to leave her to work and she never shows when it gets to her. She’s been receiving hate since the first story broke and had not once complained. She doesn’t get threaten when fans attack me or the boys for that matter. She’s different in every way. When something bothers her in the slightest about whatever rumor she hears, she talks to me about immediately. Simon, I may have only known her for two months, but Dani is my past and Christina, well, she’s my future.” I finished a little out of breath, but I looked her right in the eyes and said, “I love you.”  
  
   
 ***Normal POV***  
  
        Simon was a little taken aback, as was I.  He looked at Liam proudly and smirked, which is pretty much a smile for him. “That’s exactly the answer I was looking for.” With that, we were ushered out of his office, with his blessing and out to the boys.  
  
        “So, how did it go?” Zayn asked, worry written on his face as her pulled me into a hug. I smiled at him when we pulled apart and he instantly relaxed, as did the other guys.  
  
        “I think it went wonderfully,” I exclaimed. Each boy hugged me tightly in celebration when I noticed Liam smiling triumphantly. I practically leapt into Liam’s arms and he caught me effortlessly.         
  
        “Did you really mean all of those things you said to Simon?” I mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
        “Every word. I would’ve kept going, but I ran out of oxygen,” he chuckled into my hair.  
  
        I slightly pulled back, keeping my arms around his neck and said, “I love you.” With that he kissed me, long and hard.  
  
        It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat. I turned around blushing, but glared at all four of them since I wasn’t sure broke up my moment. Liam chuckled again and pulled me by the hand to the elevator. “Come on, love. We have an interview to get to.”  Ah, crap! I forgot about that.  
  
        When we pulled up to the large studio, security had to help us get through the crowd of screaming fans. Liam kept his arm tight around as people shouted insult after insult at me.

 

_“Slut!”_

“Whore!!”

“You don’t deserve Liam!”

“Fat bitch!”

“Cheater!”

  
        They were playing on my insecurities. Each insult hurt worse than the one before and as each one hit my ears, Liam’s grip got tighter telling me he was there for me.  
  
        We got inside, seemingly unharmed and I was immediately pulled into hair and makeup. Simon gave specific instructions to look clean, but [trendy](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=70834168). So they put in long, lose curls in my hair and incredibly beautiful, but natural makeup. In wardrobe the put my a lovely, plain blue dress with a hot pink blazer and nude heels. All in all, it took about 30 minutes for me to made presentable.  
  
        I walked into the boy’s holding area where we put our stuff and gently folded my clothes then grabbed the boy’s gifts from my purse. I put each one on, but when it came to put on Louis’ necklace, I decided to wrap it around my other wrist, opposite of Niall’s bracelet. I looked in the mirror and slightly tucked my hair behind my ears to make Harry’s earring noticeable. I took Zayn’s ring and put it strategically on my left ring finger, knowing everyone would be looking at it to see if I was engaged; honestly, people fly to conclusions quickly around here. With Liam’s necklace around my neck, I sighed happily just in time for the boys to burst through the door laughing.  
  
        We sat on sofas provided and started playing Mario Kart on the Wii console. I LOVE this game, and…I’m pretty good. I ended up in second place again Niall, Louis and Liam…not bad! Liam gave me the run down on how this was going to go. The boys will be announced and taken on stage. I was to wait backstage while they were asked about touring, going to Africa and the fans. When the topic turned to girlfriends, they would bring me out. Then after a commercial break, the boys would perform “Kiss You.”  
  
        As the boys were called stage, I felt my stomach twist. I kissed each one on the cheek before they went on and before I gave up my breakfast to the porcelain gods. I quickly ran to the bathroom once they were safely on stage and lost my lunch that the guys and I been provided upon arrival. I rinsed out my mouth and went back to my purse for a piece of gum.  
  
        I watched the interview on the little monitor backstage. It was being prerecorded, but in front of a live audience. The boy’s gushed about going to Africa and how it was the best experience of their lives, also about their upcoming tour. The more they talked about their tour, I realized that Liam would be gone for just over 8 months starting at the end of February. I was allowed to go with them, according to Simon, but I had to decline his offer. Liam was upset at first, but when I explained that I’m here on a work visa, he seemed to understand, although I think I saw a different emotion cross his face.  
  
        When the subject turned to girlfriends, I froze.  
  
        “So now, Louis, how are things with Eleanor?” the interviewer asked. He gave to typical answer of ‘She’s good. We’re good,’ answer, as did Zayn when asked about Perrie. So the interviewer asked Niall about being single still and Niall shrugged it off like he always does, staying strong. When Harry was asked about Taylor he answered honestly.  
  
        “Really, we were never really together. It only seemed that way,” he responded.  
  
        “Well then, can you explain this picture?” It was the photo of them on New Year’s. Louis had thrown a great party that we all attended except Harry. He was being forced to go to New York to be with Taylor and he hated every minute of it.  
  
        “Sure. It was New Year’s. You should always have someone to kiss on New Year’s,” he laughed. “Maybe we could work something out this next year,” he winked at her. She turned crimson from The Flirt’s small gesture. Poor woman.  
  
        “Now, Liam,” she started, “tell us about the rumors. Who is this?” she asked as she gestured to a photo of he and I kissing in Cambridge on the screen behind them.  
  
        “That is my best friend!” Louis cried out, causing the audience to laugh.  
  
        “Her name is Christina Nelson and she’s my girlfriend,” he answered.  
  
        “So the rumors are true?” she asked. “How about I ask her myself? Everyone welcome Miss Christina Nelson!!” I couldn’t move. I was still froze. “It seems she’s a little shy. Liam?”  
  
        Liam got up from the couch and a few seconds later I felt arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. “Hey,” he cooed. I thawed instantly at the sound of his voice. I turned around in his arms, throwing my around his neck and squeezed him tightly. “Shhh…it’s okay. I’m right here. You can do this; the lads I are there with you,” he coached. I nodded my head and he released me and intertwined his fingers with mine. He led me out onto the stage, where I was deafened by the roar, and a few boos, from the crowd.  
  
        I smiled like Simon said to and waved at the crowd, ignoring the few jeers I heard. The interviewer, who’s name I have learned was Emma, gave me a quick reassuring hug and whispered in my ear, “Just ignore them, love.” I smiled gratefully at her and sat between Liam and Niall. Liam still had one hand so Niall grabbed the other, noticing his bracelet on my wrist. He gave me that smile that made all the girls scream, but to me it was familiar and comforting. “Thank you so much for being here, Christina!” Emma gushed.  
  
        “Thanks for having me,” I smiled.  
  
        “Now perhaps you could clear up a few rumors?” I nodded to her, signally to continue. “You’re dating Liam? For how long now?”  
  
        I looked at him and he smirked at me. “About a month now,” I answered honestly. She asked about how we met so I had to explain that and then how I got to know the guys too. Then she asked each boy about their relationship with me.  
  
        “Honestly, I’ve never met a person who’s so happy all time,” Louis started. “It’s like we were made twins, but were separated at birth. She’s the best big sister I’ve always wanted! I love her so much.”  
  
        Zayn’s turn next. “She’s my best friend, really. I’ve grown quite protective of her. She always knows what to say and brightens the room with her laugh. Like Lou said, a big sister to us all.”  
  
        I was holding back tears when Niall spoke up. “Before her, I didn’t quite know what to do when I came across hate from people. She’s so brave and strong; she keeps her head up and keeps smiling, just to make them mad. She’s always up for anything and loves food like I do! We love her so much!”  
  
        I rolled my eyes at his food comment and Emma raised her eyebrows. “It’s true actually. I love food!” I exclaimed, causing the audience to laugh along with the boys and Emma.  
  
        “My turn,” Harry warned. I gave him my best _‘Be kind Styles!’_ look before he answered. “No one really compares to Christina here. She fun, smart, kind, whitty…she’s brilliant. Oh, and stubborn too!” I mouthed a thank you to him and brushed some of my hair behind my ear, showing him I was wearing his earrings. He smiled wildly at me.  
  
        “Now then, what’s this about the two of you?” she asked as another picture appeared on the screen. It was Harry and I at the park, holding hands.  
  
        “Well, that picture is taken out of context, of course,” I explained. “As you can see, I hold their hands a lot when I’m looking for support. See?” I said, raising Niall’s hand in my own. “The boys are my brothers, so naturally, this happens. It’s like kisses on the cheek; it doesn’t mean the same thing as this,” I demonstrated by lifting and squeezing Liam’s hand.  
  
        “Oi, is that a ring on your finger??” Emma asked. I knew it; my plan worked. Liam’s head snapped around and down to my hand. I held it up proudly to show her the tiny bow and pearl. He sighed in huge relief.  
  
        “Yeah, but it’s not what you think,” I started as the cameraman zoomed in on the ring. “It was a Christmas gift from Zayn.” I looked at him and he grinned proudly back at me.  
  
        “You see, Christina kind of has an obsession with bows, so I started to call her ‘Little Bow Peep,’ which I shortened to ‘Peep.’ It suits her quite well,” he stated.  
  
        “Now that I’m looking, it seems you have quite a few other pieces of odd jewelry.” Emma pointed out, winking. YES! I love this woman!  
  
        “The boys here have a really sweet sentimental side that most people don’t see,” I explained. My plan was to expose the fans to a new side of the boys so that the hate would go down and they’d be on my side, as long as I share a few secrets. “Every Directioner knows the boys cheeky, fun side, but I wanted to show y’all that they are sensitive too.”  
  
        “Y’all??” Emma asked. The boys burst out laughing, nearly rolling on the floor.  
  
        I merely smiled at her. “Yes. You see I’m from Missouri in the US and in the South, we use words like ‘y’all’ and phrases like ‘bless your heart.’ The guys here make fun of me all the time.” Seriously, Emma had a way that made me feel comfortable on stage.  
  
        She laughed too and then asked about each piece of jewelry. “Well, you all know about Zayn’s ring. Niall got me this bracelet with clover chain links. He calls me ‘Lucky’ for some reason.” I winked at him.    
  
        “Louis’ got me this, which is technically a necklace, but I didn’t want it getting caught on the one I have on already. It has a penguin pennant and he calls me Waddles since I’m in love with penguins,” I said, laughing.  
  
         “Harry got me my earrings. They’re skulls and cross bones. Don’t tell anyone, but I have a secret wish to be a pirate!” I whispered to the camera, making everyone laugh.  
  
        Harry gasped. "I can't believe you told them! That was our secret!" he declared, getting the audience to laugh at his hysterics. I merely rolled my eyes and continued.  
  
        “And finally, Liam got me this necklace,” I spoke, gesturing to my neck. No need to explain that one to them. “I just wanted to wear each piece because it makes me feel safe and loved having the boys near me, and each one is reminder of them.”  
  
        Emma asked me a few more questions and before heading to a fake commercial break, Liam spoke up. “Can I just say something really quickly?” he asked.  
  
        Emma looked at her producer who gave them both a tight nod. “I just wanted to say, that on behalf those of us with girlfriends, that our fans treat them with respect. There are fans that support our relationships, and to them, we want to say thank you from the bottom of our hearts. But, those who try to tear them down and break us up, I can honestly say that we don’t consider you real fans. Most will support us all and want us to be happy no matter whom it’s with. It would make us massively happy if our _girls_ would treat our _girlfriends_ and each other with love and kindness.”  
  
        All the boys spoke in agreement with him.  
  
  
                Did Liam really just stand up to his fans…for _me?_


	30. ~ The BFF

Chapter 30

  


*Normal POV*  
  
         We hopped up of the sofa and Emma engulfed me into a hug. “You were brilliant! Don’t mind what mean people say to you; you’re gorgeous!” she advised before running off to the bathroom.  
  
        We walked off stage and Liam pulled me to him, kiss me sweetly on the forehead. You see, we both not ones for PDA, so we tend to keep it lite. “You were brilliant,” he whispered.  
  
        “Hurry up, Liam,” Zayn called. “They need to get you set up.”  
  
        They boys returned after the “commercial break” and performed their latest single, “Kiss You,” for the audience of hundreds of screaming girls. I really do love this song. The more I hang out with these…well…idiots as I affectionately call them from time to time, the more I listen to their music. I especially love Niall’s “chinny chin chins,” part, but so does every girl!  
  
        We left the studio around 6pm and headed to Nandos for dinner. You should’ve seen Niall’s reaction when I said I had never gone there before; it was like someone had just killed his puppy. “You—bu—what?!” he screamed. “Louis, we’re going there. NOW!”  I was more than grateful for food now since I had lost everything I ever ate that day because of my nerves.  
  
        After I was stuffed and Niall was satisfied with my experience, we all headed home. They decided to drop me off first since it was about 8:30pm and I needed to tuck my two favorite children into bed. We entered my now familiar home and were bombarded by the loveable rugrats.  
Louis and Harry hoisted the children in their arms and we went upstairs. I took Niall and Louis with me into Gracie’s room, leaving Liam, Zayn and Harry to tuck in Adler.  Niall told a bedtime story about a princess named Grace and an evil villain named Hadrian. Louis and I acted it out for her and she giggled and cheered along as I, the hero, slayed the evil sorcerer, Hadrian, played by Louis.  I then tucked her in and sang her to sleep.  
  
        As I peeked into Adler’s room, I saw something similar to what we did with Grace, except Adler was acting along with them, as Zayn told the story. Louis and Niall jumped right into the middle of it all and took sides. I laughed as Adler emerged “Supreme Ruler of the Universe” and all of boys, including Zayn, were “dead.”  
  
        “Alright, your highness,” I giggled, “time for bed.” All six of them groaned in disdain. I pulled the covers tightly up to Adler’s chest and kissed him on his forehead.  
  
        “Can they sing to me tonight?” he asked, point at the band. They all nodded their heads and came to stand all around his bed as I sat next to him, stroking his hair. He closed his eyes and they started to sing. To my surprise, they sang one of their own songs for a change; my favorite, “Little Things.”  
  
        I looked at each boy as they each sang their own parts. By the end of the song, I had tears in my eyes. We left a lightly snoring Adler and as I closed the door, I turned around to find Addison and Robert standing behind me. Addison had tears of her own and we both let them slip silently down our faces. Robert hugged her as I felt Liam pull me into an embrace of our own.  
  
        “That song is quite brilliant,” Addison sniffled. I merely nodded my head in agreement. “Christina, there’s something we have to tell you. We won’t be here for your birthday.”  
  
        My mouth fell open in shock. “But, you’re my family now…” I murmured.  
  
        “Honey, we’re so sorry. It…it’s my mother. She’s dying.” I pulled Addison to me and hugged her tightly. She threw her arms around me and hugged just as tightly back.  
  
        “I’m so sorry! She’s such a wonderful, loving woman,” I whispered.  
  
        “Thank you, love. We’ll be leaving in the morning. The school knows as well as Gracie’s private teacher. We won’t be back until Saturday at the earliest. She pulled away and I gave her a tight nod.  
  
        “You sure you won’t need me to come along? I can—“  
  
        “No, no. You stay here and enjoy your birthday,” Robert affirmed. “The dress you purchased the other day was our present to you.”  
  
        “Thank you,” I said once again. I didn't want to tell them that Harry actually bought it; that would ruin the sentiment. “I’ll be sure to get the kids ready in the morning though.” They agreed and I pulled them both into another hug before they went back downstairs. I guess the boys had made their way down there as well, because I was left alone with Liam.  
  
        He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. “I’m so sorry, love. I know how much you wanted your family to be there on your birthday.”  
  
        “No, she’s right. This is much more important. Besides, they’re only a part of my new family,” I said smiling up at him. He bent down and kissed my lips sweetly before we made our way downstairs. We found the boys in the kitchen drinking tea Addison, I assumed, had made them.  
  
        “Well, I think we should be going lads,” Louis announced. They all gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving at the door with Liam.  
  
        “Call me if you need me,” he said. I nodded weakly and he looked at me with a sad expression. I kissed his nose to reassure him and he chuckled. “I love you.”  
  
        “I love you,” I whispered, bringing my lips to his.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
        I woke up early the next morning and showered before getting kids up to leave. They were a little concerned that things were different since I packed both of them a suitcase, but shrugged it off, excited to not be going to school.  
  
        At about 8am they left for Cambridge and I sat heavily on the sofa, turning on the TV. Gossip, gossip, gossip…OOH! Scooby Doo reruns! Say what you want about how lame I am, but this was my childhood. This show was my favorite growing up! I lay down and hummed to the familiar tune. I guess I watched about 3 episodes before I heard a ring of the doorbell.  
  
        As I looked through the peephole I nearly fainted. I swung it open to see my best friend in the entire world! “Shari?!”  
  
        “TINA!!!!!!!!!!!” she tackled me.  
  
        Once I moved to London, Shari was really the only person, other than family, that I kept in contact with. When I met Louis, he instantly reminded me of her. They’re both spunky and outgoing and very, VERY loud.  
  
        “What are you doing here?!” I asked hugging her to me while on the floor, in shock.  
  
        “Well, a little birdy wanted to get you something for your birthday. I emailed and Skyped with him and as it turns out, _I_ am the perfect gift!” she explained as we got off the ground.  
  
        “I’m going to kill Liam for not telling me!!” I squealed as I squeezed her again.  
  
        “Think again, girl! I’ll give you a hint: he’s about your height, beautiful blue eyes and has an accent,” she coded.  
  
        “Really? That only brings it down to two,” I complained.  
  
        “What if I said…he’s Irish!” she squealed.  
  
        “I freaking LOVE Niall!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed. “Well, you’re staying here with me!”  
  
        “Duh!” she said obviously. “I’m here until Thursday, so we’ll have plenty of time to freak out. Let’s go shopping!”  
  
        We took her stuff upstairs to my bedroom to drop off her stuff and change my outfit before heading to Westfield London via bus. While we rode the bus, I decided to text Niall. You see, the boys were at rehearsals today until late, but knowing him, he’s just waiting by the phone for me.

  
_“How could you do this? I thought we were friends, Niall! –Christina”_

_“Umm…not real sure what you’re talking about… –Nialler”_

_“Playing dumb are we? Alright then, you know I hate surprises. HATE! –Christina”_

_“But she said you’d love this! She promised you wouldn’t get mad at me! –Nialler”_

_“Well, I hate to break it to you Niall, but our friendship is over. –Christina”_

_“WHAT?! –Nialler”_

_“Because I FREAKING LOVE YOU!!! We are now officially bff’s!! –Christina”_

_“I thought we already were… :( -Nialler”_

_“This is a whole new level! You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been since I got here! –Christina”_

_“SCORE! –Nialler”_

_“Thank you for my birthday present! She says ‘hi’ by the way ;) I think someone has taken a fancy to her, huh? –Christina”_

_“Ummm…can’t talk now! Super busy! BYE! –Nialler”_  


  
  
        I giggled to myself. No way! I am so going to embarrass him later!!  
  
        “What’s so funny over there?” Shari asked, looking down at my phone. I let her read the convo and she turned just as red as I imagined Niall did.  
  
        “What is this? You have a crush on Niall now?” I asked almost accusingly.  
  
        “Well, you see, he kind of text me from your phone one night and told me his situation so he gave me his number and we’ve been talking ever since?” She made it sound like a question.  
  
        “Wait, what was I doing that he had my phone?” I wondered. She started laughing hysterically, causing those around us on the Tube to stare.  
  
        As she caught her breath, she barely said, “You were too busy making out with Liam in the kitchen!” she declared. A few more people looked at us and I saw a few were teenage girls. The minute we locked eyes, they gasped and started to point at me. They must be fans of the boys.  
The girls got up from their seats and made their way to me. Great, they’re going to embarrass me in public by calling me names and following me. I’m not sure I can handle this in public. That damn interview wouldn’t be airing until Wednesday, so until then, I had to deal with it.  
  
        “Oh my gosh, aren’t you Christina Nelson?!” she squealed. I braced myself for the worst and nodded. “OMG! You’re dating Liam Payne, right?!” I smiled at his name and nodded again, still expecting these girls to go all hateful on me. Instead, they squealed. “Can we get a picture with you??”  
  
 _...What??_


	31. Meet Shari

 

_ Shari _

  


“My name is Shari, I'm so very Fly oh my,  
it's a little bit scary Boys wanna marry,  
looking at my deri Aye, you can stare,  
but if you touch it, then I'ma bury!”

        JUST KIDDING! I love that song! It’s the only one my name fits into! Well, as you can see, I’m Shari Heart, Christina’s BFF. We’ve known each other for a few years, but really we’re more like sisters.

        I have brown hair and brown eyes with dark Cherokee skin. Yup, I’m part Native American!

        I come from a very small town in Missouri. Seriously small! There are more pigs than people. In southern Missouri, we consider ourselves to be a part of the South, meaning most of us have slight accents. Since Christina come from a big city, she doesn’t have one, but I find that it tends to come out when I’m around. You heard me right; I’m Cherokee with a southern accent. Eat it! :)

        I’m very loud and love to drink. Not in an alcoholic kind of way, but rather a “Alcohol? That’s my favorite!” joking kind of way. I’m big on animals, theatre, coloring and snuggling!  
   
        I love go out with friends or just raid Christina’s refrigerator with her. Before she left, she was educating me on movies. You see, I don’t see that many, so don’t bother asking me because I’ve probably never seen it.

        I didn’t know Christina when she went through her mess with and after Matthew, but I’ve killed him a few times in my head for what he’s done to her. If any man so much as looks at her the wrong way, they’re getting their manhood cut off!


	32. ~ Get A Room!

 

Chapter 31

  
***Normal POV***  
  
        “Really?” I asked as my jaw hit the floor. They nodded intensely and smiled wildly. “Well, sure, if you’d like.” I stood up next to them and smiled at the camera as each took a turn getting their own individual picture.  
  
        We got off at our stop, Ariel Way White, and walked the rest of the way. We did some major damage to that place. We finally found Shari an outfit for my birthday after hours of shopping and I was exhausted.  
  
        Unfortunately, more and more girl recognized me. _‘Already?!’_ I thought. _‘The fake story only broke two days ago!’_ Thank goodness my host family wasn’t here to deal with this. I shudder to think what these “fans” would think/do if they saw me with the children. Most girls were friendly to me, some fake and some mean, but with Shari by my side, it was an overall pleasant experience.

 

  
        We headed home around 3pm and crashed. We were both exhausted and didn’t even make it to my room; we just landed on the sofas and we were out like a light.

  
        I woke up to the smell of tacos and strong arms around my torso and smiled to myself; I’ve missed Liam all day. Then I saw a flash of a camera and freaked out, sitting straight up and into the face of Niall.  
  
        “Niall James Horan, I’m going to kill you! I was having the best dream too,” I whined. “I dreamt that you flew Shari here and we went…shopping…wait!” I glanced back down at the sofa. Instead of seeing Liam, like I thought I would, I saw Shari half asleep, but half-awake smiling at me. Yeah, she’s a snuggler, hardcore.  
  
        “Aww, you thought I was a dream,” she yawned, “that’s so sweet!”  
  
        I jumped up and gave Niall the biggest hug I could muster. “I LOVE YOU NIALLER!!!!!” I screamed.  
  
        “Luck-can’t-breathe!” he gasped out. I let go as Shari stood up to meet him in person for the first time. They kind of stared at each other for a minute or so, smiling. He turned red as she did and looked at the ground. I cleared my throat to interrupt this little silent flirt-fest. He mentally shook himself and stuck out his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” he said politely.  
  
        Shari looked down at his hand and rolled her eyes before pulling him into a hug. “I’m a hugger!” she clarified as she released Niall, who’s face only turned more red.  
  
        “Do I smell tacos?” I asked.  
  
        “YEAH! Harry’s in the kitchen now making them,” he explained.  
  
        “Wait a minute; how the hell did you get in here?” I asked, suddenly realizing that I had locked the door when we got home.  
  
        This time, Niall rolled his eyes. “Addison gave Liam a key before they left. Just in case.”  
  
        I went into the kitchen, 1) to leave Shari and Niall alone to flirt and 2) to talk to Harry. “HAZZA!!” I screamed joyfully.  
  
        “T!!” he screamed back at me, holding his arms out to me. I didn’t hesitate to embrace him. I missed my boys all day; a small reminder that it would be month before I saw them once they left for tour. “How was your day?” he asked politely.  
  
        “WONDERFUL!” I gushed. I told him what Niall had done, even though I know he already knew all this. That’s one thing I love about Harry; he always willing to listen, even if he already knows the answer or the story, he’ll let you tell it all.  
  
        He chuckled at my elaborated story and continued stirring the meat. Of all the guys, Harry is the only one who can properly cook, so I always look forward to it. “So your friend, there, sure like to cuddle,” he laughed.  
  
        I giggled a  little myself. “Yeah, she’s always been that way. We had sleepover one night and she warned me about her cuddling. It wasn’t until the next morning that I found how true that was. She clung to me like I do with my André!”  
  
        “Liam’s a bit jealous,” he teased. “Niall sent him two pictures already.”  
  
        “I’m going to kill him,” I muttered.  
  
        About 30 minutes later, the rest of boys came over from rehearsals and that’s when I noticed the time. 10:36pm…damn! We slept late!  
“Hello, Beautiful,” a familiar deep voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see Liam’s retreating back go into the living room. I quickly sprinted at him, and caught him off guard by jumping on his back. Obviously not expecting me, we fell to the ground. He rolled over so that he was hovering over me, his face inches from mine. “Now this seems familiar,” he chuckled.  
  
        “Ew! Get a room!” Shari yelled.  
  
        “NO!!!” the guys yelled at her, as Liam took her advice and threw me over his shoulder and ran up to my room.  
  
        “Now you’ve done it!” Louis cried.  
  
        Liam plopped me down on the bed and resumed his position over me. “I’ve missed you today, Nelson,” he admitted.  
  
        “As I missed you, Payne,” I smiled sweetly. He crashed his lips to mine just before the door burst open.  
  
        “AH! My innocent eyes!!” I heard Shari yell. Yeah….she is just like Louis. She ran from the room and Liam burst out laughing, falling off of me. I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs to meet her properly.  
  
        “Shari, this is Liam. Liam, Shari,” I said hugging her tightly. “Have you met the other boys too?”  
  
        “Yeah,” she said as I let her go and she pulled Liam into an air-squeezing hug of her own. “They introduced themselves since someone was busy making out with their boyfriend here.”  
  
        “Shari, let go. He’s turning blue!” I exclaim, falling into a laughing fit.  
  
        We all sat down and ate Harry’s delicious food. Louis and Zayn did the dishes while the rest of us settled down for a movie. I cuddled up with Liam on the loveseat, while I noticed Niall sitting next to Shari with bowl of popcorn. Harry sat in the recliner when Louis came in and jumped on his lap.  
  
        “BooBear!” Harry exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Louis, while Zayn sat on the floor. They cuddled for a minute before we heard the doorbell.  
  
        “Did you invite someone over?” I asked them.  
  
        Louis got up and ran to the door before anyone could answer. “Hey babe!” he called. They didn’t come in for a minute so I decided to embarrass them.  
  
        “Oi! Get a room!” I mocked. Louis came around the corner with Eleanor in tow, turning red as tomatoes.  He gave me a playful glare, but I ignored him. “EL!!!” I screamed as I hopped off of Liam’s lap and engulfed Eleanor in a hug. “It’s been too long!”  
  
        She giggled at me and hugged back. “You’re right. I’ve just been busy with school,” she explained.  
  
        “Then…what? How are you able to be here?” I asked concerned.  
  
        “Calm down, Mummy, my school is taking a break this week,” she giggled.  
  
        We settled in to watch “The Avengers.”  
  
        Somewhere around where Hawkeye gets control over his mind again, I heard soft snores coming from the sofa. I look over, and Shari has fallen asleep again, probably from Jetlag. Niall has his arms wrapped around protectively and is asleep as well. I get Liam’s attention and show him to sight. He silently gets his phone out and snaps a picture. “Blackmail or evidence for later,” he whispered, winking. I nodded my head in agreement and we settled back down together.  
  
        Somewhere before the big battle scene, I dozed off. I felt strong arms pick me up and take me to my room. I woke up enough to change, but as I got back in bed, and Liam’s arms, he hummed a nice, simple tune I didn’t recognize and I fell asleep.  
  
        "Goodnight, love."


	33. ~ Country Tyme

Chapter 32

***Normal POV***  
  
        I slowly woke up to the sound of Liam singing. A girl could get used to this. Normally, I HATE when people wake me up, but there was something about his voice that calmed and soothed me into submission. As he hums “I’ll Cover You” from Rent, a smile slowly grows on my face, encouraging him to continue. I made him watch a few times with me and he has since learned the words to each song. I my fluttered my eyes open to see Liam as he grinned down at me. I let him finish the song before reached up and pulling his face to mine.  
  
        “Happy birthday, Beautiful,” he whispered before kissing me sweetly. My eyes lit up before I heard the stampede. Sure enough, 4 large, hungry boys burst in with my bff in tow and McDonald’s bags.  
  
        “Happy birthday!!” the chorused and handed me mine and Liam’s breakfast. We all sat on my bed and ate, laughing about their adventure this morning.  
  
        After breakfast, the boy’s all went downstairs while Shari and I got ready for the day. Liam had arranged for us both to get our hair and makeup done by Lou later, meaning I got to meet the famous Lux. I showered and let my hair dry into its natural curls. I threw on my favorite jeans, a yellow top and my comfy cowboy boots. Oh come on! I’m from Missouri; everyone has cowboy boots!  
  
        As I walk downstairs, Shari and the boys seem to be in a heated discussion over the something that I’m not allowed to hear, because when I walk into the kitchen, they shut up. Zayn smiles over to me and I can tell it’s just to cover up. “Nice outfit there, Daisy Duke,” he laughed. Louis laughed just as hard while Shari and I gave them death glares.  
  
        “So, what do you want to do with your morning, Birthday Girl?” Niall asked. Hmmm…I put my finger up to my chin and tapped it repeatedly, just like Adler does with his thinking face. Suddenly I’m overcome with sadness because I miss them terribly. Liam puts a supportive arm around me, automatically knowing what I’m upset about.  
  
        “It’s okay, love. They’ll be back soon,” he whispers to me. I turn and smile and smile at him before kissing his cheek.  
  
        “I KNOW!” Shari exclaimed. “I know what we can do with our morning guys!” She looked at me expectantly, silently telling me her idea as she quickly glanced at my boots. YES!! I quickly ran back to my room, grabbed my iPod and iHome, and ran back downstairs. I pulled up a playlist and set the speakers as loud as I could. Shari and I moved everything out of the way so we could dance.  
  
        As Brooks  & Dunn’s “Boot Scootin’ Boogie” came on, the boys all groaned. They I know I love this type of music, but couldn’t stand it. We started to line dance and the boy’s jaws fell open. We were going to have a Country Morning.   
  
        “Teach me!” Niall screamed. Shari grabbed him and I grabbed Louis and we quickly taught them. It was quite possibly the funniest thing you’ve ever seen.  Zayn and Liam refused to dance, instead deciding that videotaping on their phones was more their forte. Harry on the other hand jumped right in when I asked him to. He wasn’t the best dancer, but he had so much fun with it.  
  
        After a few fun songs were done, Miranda Lambert’s “House That Built Me” came on and I got quiet fast. “T, what’s wrong?” Harry asked concerned. I held up my finger, telling them to give me a moment. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and sang the song along with her. Not necessarily to my friends, but more to family that can’t be here today. The song hold incredible significance for me; it’s pretty much about my grandmother’s house. The Live Oak, the dog buried in the yard, built by my grandfather. It just takes me home.  
  
        As the song finished, I felt two strong arms wrap around me, making me feel safe and secure instantly. He wiped away the tears that I didn’t know were streaming down my face. I open my eyes to see Liam looking at me with concern. Shari explained why I was acting this way the rest of the boys while I whispered a thank you to the love of my life.  
  
        “What was that?” he asked.  
  
        “I love that song. It reminds me of home,” I explained.  
  
        “No…not the song. What’s going on with your voice?” I felt confusion fill me when Shari started to laugh.  
  
        “She gets like that when we’re around each other. You like?” she giggled. I covered my mouth instantly. When we’re together, Shari brings out a slight Southern accent in me. I covered my mouth in embarrassment. Crap! The boys all looked at me with questioning faces. “Go ahead, sugar, tell them.”  
  
        “Ummm…I’m not quite sure what to say,” I said. They immediately started laughing with her. Liam being the closest to me, I hit him in the arm. “That’s not fair y’all!” I cried. It only made it worse. “That’s it! I’m done! Y’all can show yourselves out the door,” I screamed, putting on fake anger. That got them to shut up, except Harry; he looked at me with an amused look on his face. He’s on to me. I stomped upstairs playfully, with other footsteps on my heels.  
  
        “Baby, we’re sorry,” Liam tried as he caught up to me. I pouted at him and he chuckled a bit. “Not really mad were you?” I shook my head and smiled triumphantly. “My poor Southern girl, what am I to do with you?” he joked. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and took me back downstairs, plopping us both onto the sofa with me on top of him. “I love you,” he whispered in my ear, sending chills everywhere.  
  
        “I love you too,” I drawled out, making him chuckle once more, before ring our lips together for a very heated kiss.  
  
        “Oi! Enough you two! There will be plenty of time to do that after the party,” Louis exclaimed, wiggling his eyes brows. “Right now, we need to be heading out. The girls here need to start getting ready.”  
  
        He was right. It was about Noon now; geez where did the time go? Lou would be waiting for us at Liam’s apartment. He was going with the guys to set up the venue and then get ready at Harry’s new place. I ran upstairs to grab a few things, since I didn’t think I would be sleeping in my own bed tonight, when I felt my stomach twist. Oh crap! I lost my breakfast once again. I must be really nervous about tonight. Liam has told me all about tonight so as to not surprise me, with the exception of his gift, but that doesn’t mean the other boys aren’t going to try something. I quickly brushed my teeth, pack my toothbrush and pj’s, and left the house with everyone else.  
  
        The boys dropped us off at Liam’s, who kissed me briefly before driving off to the venue. As I walk inside, I’m greeted by the most adorable blonde toddler. “Well, you must be Little Miss Luxie,” I guessed as I bent over to pick her up. She giggled cutely, which tugged at my heartstrings immediately.  
  
        “You must be Christina,” a beautiful, mostly blonde woman said, approaching Shari and me.  
  
        “Mama!” Lux squealed and held her arms out for her to take.  
  
        “Yes, hi. Lou?” I asked. She took Lux and hugged me as tightly as she could with a child in her arms. “I’ve so many great things about the two of you.”  
  
        She smiled broadly at me. “Well then, that makes two of us. The boys all go on and on about you! Although, Liam didn't mention anything about your accent...” I blushed and looked down at my feet.  
  
        “Hi, I’m Shari, Christina’s—“ she started.  
  
        “Best friend, I know,” Lou smiled and hugged her as well. “Niall talks about you a lot too.” And cue Shari’s blush! “Come on, let’s get you two ready.”  
  
        She pulled us upstairs and into Liam’s bathroom, which was so huge! It even had a vanity area, which was normally barren, or had a few of my hair ties on it, but now it was covered in makeup and hair product. “Now, I’m going to start with Shari and then you, okay? I want you to look fresh when you leave here!” We both nodded in agreement and I took a seat on the floor next to Lux.  
  
        After about 30 minutes of playing peek-a-boo with her, she got bored, crawled over to her blankets and fell asleep. My stomach growled at me, telling me that even though I’ll probably throw it all up, it wants nourishment. “Hey Lou, I’m going to order pizza. Anything you want?” I asked politely.  
  
        “Actually, Liam already took care of that. He and the boys made sandwiches for you guys yesterday,” she explained. “They’re in the fridge.”  
  
        After eating about 2 or so sandwiches, I wandered back upstairs and retrieved my dress from Liam’s closet. I quickly slipped it on, excited about tonight and walked back into the bathroom as Lou put the finishing touches on Shari. They both gasped when they saw me. “Well…is it that bad?”  
  
        “You look…wow! Liam will have a hard time keeping his hands to himself tonight!” Shari exclaimed, wiggling her eyebrows the same way Louis does. I swear…those two. I shook my head at her, smiling.  
  
        “No, she’s right. It’s gorgeous on you,” Lou smiled. “I’m glad I saw it too! I have a whole new idea on how you should look tonight! Sit! I have work to do!!”


	34. ~ La Familia

Chapter 33

  
*Normal POV*  
  
        A couple of hours, a few sandwiches and two more trips to the bathroom later I was ready. I can’t believe I’ve gotten sick again today. I must really be feeling the nerves or ate something wrong…maybe Nandos. Niall will hate me forever if I tell him that! [Shari](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=71239805) and [I](http://www.polyvore.com/birthday_party/set?id=70792065) walked through the lobby of Liam’s apartment building and out the door where Liam had sent a car for us. My jaw hit the ground. He sent a limo?! _‘I love him, but this is too much’_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. We hopped in and found a full out bar waiting for us with a post-it note.  
 

“Beautiful,  
I hope you had fun with Lou and Lux. I know you look beautiful.  
I can’t wait for you to get here to me, but I have something to show you first. I’ll see you in a minute.  
-Liam  
P.S. Enjoy the mini bar ;)”

   
  
        I shook my head in disbelief. That’s my man; can’t keep him from trying to surprise me. Although, I’m not really worried about it. He’s been completely honest with me about everything lately, that one tiny surprise won’t kill me.  
  
        “Well, Liam said to dig into the bar,” I stated. “Would you like a drink?”  
  
        Shari nodded her head vehemently  and I pour her some champagne. When I handed her the glass she looked at me oddly. “Aren’t you going to have some?”  
  
        “No, my stomach has been acting up lately, so I think I’ll play it safe tonight,” I explained. She looked at me skeptically, but shrugged it off. She knew I wasn’t the type to get drunk, even on my birthday so she let it go.  
  
        We pulled up to some random building I didn’t recognize and the driver got out and opened the door for me. I stepped out carefully and looked around. Yeah, I’ve definitely never been here before. I turned and looked to the driver, “What are we doing here?”  
  
        “That, Nelson, is for me to know and you to find out,” a familiar husky voice replied from behind me. I smiled, remembering the words I said to him in Cambridge and turned to find Liam just a few feet from me. He took a step toward me before actually looking at me. “Wow…” he breathed. “You look…breath taking.”  
  
        I blushed a deep crimson as I look at him. He wore a burgundy button up shirt with a black vest and tie, and black dress pants with nice shoes. He had the sleeves rolled up to just about his elbows to expose his tattoos that I _love_ oh so much! “I could say the same about you,” I whispered.  
  
        “Hurry up Liam! I’m ready to party!!” Shari called from the limo.  I shook my head, rolling my eyes. “And don’t roll your eyes like I know you just did, Christina!” She knows me so well.  
  
        He took my hand in his and kissed it gently. “I want to show you something first.” I let him lead my inside of the building, which seemed to be an abandoned theatre. It looked like a theatre we have at home that I used to go to with my parents. My eyes watered at the memory.  
  
        “Liam, what is this?” I asked, my voice echoing all around. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere. It felt very “Phantom of the Opera” to me.  
  
        “This is where I give you your birthday present,” he said, pulling me up onto the old, wooden stage. “I couldn’t think of anything to get you that would make you as happy as you’ve made me.” I started to protest, but he continued. “Now I know how much you miss home, and it broke my heart to see you cry this morning over that song. I wanted nothing more than to bring home to you, but it’s impossible. So I did the next best thing.”  
  
        I looked at him confused, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around scared because I thought we were alone, and came face to face with my sister, Jenny. “Oh my God!” I screamed as I flung myself at her. I hugged her tightly, crying as I did. “How-when-what?!” She just laughed, knowing what I was getting at. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to face my Dad. “DADDY!!!!” I jumped to hug him as well. “I’ve missed y’all so much!!!”  
  
        “We’ve missed you too,” a familiar voice chimed in with affection in her voice. I froze. Just hearing her voice brought me back to so many childhood memories and love and care. I slowly rotated to face my mother, tears streaming down her face.  
  
        “Momma?” I whispered. “Oh Mamma!!!” I cried as I hurled myself into her loving, protective arms. Above everyone else, I missed my Momma the most. We hugged each other for a few minutes before my Dad and sister embraced us as well. “Y’all don’t understand how happy I am right now!”  
  
        Liam’s words come back to me just then. _“…as happy as you’ve made me.”_ I lightly pulled out of my family moment and looked over at Liam, who was just standing there, watching the whole scene unfold with an ear splitting, dazzling smile. I quickly threw my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. “I love you so much,” I whispered against his lips. His hand found my face and he wiped a tear from traveling down my face.  
          
        My father decided to interrupt this lovely moment though. “You really managed to find a good man,” he quantified. He stuck his hand out to Liam, who shifted me in his arms and shook my dad’s hand firmly.  
          
        “Sir,” Liam started, “I know this is a little backwards, but I wanted to ask your permission to date your daughter?” I balked at him. We were already dating…and I’m twenty-freaking-five years old! Although, I do have to say, I’m proud of his manners. He’s a real gentleman.  
          
        My father seemed to appreciate this as his face softened and pride shown in his eyes. “Of course, son. I would be honored to have you date my little girl.”  
          
        We walked out of the theatre, all five of us, and piled into the limo. While everyone took the liberty of pouring themselves drinks, I turned to Liam. “Is this why you had a limo pick us up? To fit my family?”  He merely beamed at me in response, causing his eyes to scrunch up in that way that I love. “You silly, beautiful, kind man…I love you so much. Wait! How did you get them here so quickly? I broke down only this morning…”  
  
        He chuckled at me and would’ve answered, but Jenny interrupted. “Did you know they have a private jet?”  
  
        I just shook my head, saying “No,” and “I can’t believe you.” What wouldn’t this man do for me? “But, still, how did y’all get off of work like that?” I drawled.  
          
        “How long has Shari been here?” my mother asked. “She only gets an accent when hanging out with her.” My face turned red once again. It’s become my new normal. “Honey, Liam contacted us a couple of weeks ago. We’ve been packing ever since!”  
          
        Instead of rolling my eyes or even saying anything, I just looked at him and brushed the back of my fingers along his jaw before kissing him briefly in gratitude.  
          
        “WE’RE HERE!” Shari exclaimed, causing all of us to cringe from the confined space and loud volume. She may have had a few drinks while Liam was surprising me with my family…no big.  
          
        We walked into the venue and its set up perfectly. There’s a red carpet out front mainly because Simon explained that the paparazzi would swarm us, so to manage them, we set up barricades and a red carpet for photo ops. My parents went straight in with my sister, while Shari took to the camera flashes immediately, posing and blowing kisses to them…just having a grand ol’ time. When Liam and I step up, he put a protective arm around me and we posed just like that; smiling and leaning into each other for support.  
          
        I guess Shari warned every one of our arrival, because when I walked into the main room, there was a loud chorus of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” from a huge crowd. I didn’t recognize 98% of them, but I was grateful they were here anyway. I was engulfed by a familiar body as he yelled in my ear, “Happy birthday Waddles!!” He detached himself and I found a drink in one hand while the other snaked back around Eleanor’s waist.  
          
        I was about to hug her and thank you for coming, when I was yet again embraced in a massive hug that can only be described as a Horan Hug. “Lucky! Happy birthday!” he slurred.  
          
        “Someone’s had a few drinks,” I winked. He nodded his head delightfully. “You know, so has Shari. Have you seen her yet?”  
          
        He looked at me confused. “She’s here already?” I nodded in reply and pointed to her, already dancing with complete strangers. His mouth fell open as he took in her outfit. I saw him mouth, “Wow,” before he turned back to me. “She looks…brilliant!”  
          
        “Go tell her that!” I laughed. He gulped, suddenly unsure of himself. “At least go dance with her! She knows no one here and I think she’d be happier with someone she knows.” That got him. He darted for the dance floor and grabbed her waist as he started to dance. She immediately started to grind on him which brought a smile to his face. Yup…those two were going to get together one or another.  
          
        Liam and I walked around as he introduced me to several people. After a while I just stopped remembering names. He looked at me sympathetically. “Do you want me to get you anything?” he asked.  
          
        “I could definitely use some water,” I told him. He looked at me quizzically, so I decided to tell him. “My stomach hasn’t felt too good since yesterday. I think it’s best if I don’t drink tonight.” He nodded in agreement and left to get me my water.  
          
        “You look…perfect,” Harry whispered in my ear from behind me. I turned and pulled him into a hug. “Where ever did you get that smashing dress?”  
          
        “Oh you know, something I just had lying around,” I replied, quoting one of my favorite movies; “10 Things I Hate About You.”  
          
        Liam brought me my water and I drank it quickly, suddenly dying of thirst. “Liam, could I steal for just one dance?”  
          
        "Sure, Haz. Just be sure to save one for me!” he called as Harry pulled out onto the dance floor. I found Shari and Niall, and started to dance with Harry right behind me. I’ll admit, it got kind of heavy, but in my mind, I was just having a good time. We danced for a couple of songs before I broke away, needing more water. Liam was busy with some people I’ve never met before, so Harry went to get my drink for me.  
          
        As he walked away my sister found me and started to tell about this guy who tried to feel her up just because she said she liked his accent. Harry walked up just as she finished and their eyes locked. I’ve never seen love at first sight, but I think that’s what just happened…  
  
         _What?!_


	35. ~The Gift~

_Chapter 34_

  
  ***Harry’s POV***

                After dancing with Christina, I definitely need something to drink. Things had gotten pretty hot out there and I needed to cool off. I grabbed Christina water as well and made my way back to her.

                When I got to her, I froze, meeting the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes. She looked like Christina, but with a few differences. First thing I noticed was obviously the eyes. Christina’s were green and hazel, while these were ocean blue. Her hair was slightly lighter and she was a few inches shorter.

                “Harry!” Christina screamed.

                “Huh? Oh, here,” I said handing her the water.

                “Geez, thank you!” she said. “Harry, this is my sister, Jenny. Jenny, Liam’s band mate and my best friend, Harry.”

                “It’s nice to meet you,” she said, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks as she extended her hand out to me. I took it and felt a sizzle of electricity. She gasped and I looked at her; she felt it too. She, all too quickly, took her hand back and I felt a sad ping in my stomach. “Thank you for taking such great care of my little sister,” she smiled.

                “Wait, little sister?” I asked, looking at Christina. She rolled her eyes at me. “How old are you?”

                “Well, I’m 27,” she answered. Now I like older woman, but there was no way she would ever go for me.

                I smirked at her, trying to play it cool. “Well, would you like to go dance with me?” She smiled and nodded at me as I took her hand back and felt the buzz claim my body once more.  
 

** *Normal POV***

                I watched as Harry walked away with my sister. I knew they liked one another, but their age would be hard to overcome, let alone the distance.

                “Happy birthday, Peep!” Zayn called from a few feet away, holding his arms wide open. I launched myself at him and he caught me easily, swinging me around in the air.

                “Zayn! Where have you been?” I asked as he set me down.

                “Well, I’ve been with Perrie,” he said nonchalantly. I had met her a few weeks and have gone on a few shopping date with her. I really liked her and could see why she and Zayn worked so well together.

                “She’s here?! I want to see her!” I whined.

                “Oh you will.” As if right on cue there was a spot light illuminating the stage where the DJ sat off in the corner. Liam walked up with a microphone and smiled.

                “Hello everyone!” They all cheered for him to continue. “Thank you all so much for coming out and celebrating my Love’s birthday. The lads wanted to each get her something, but we were a little stumped. Niall flew her best friend Shari out here, I flew her family out here…I think it’s time for someone else to do something for her. Zayn?” I didn’t even notice that Zayn had left me to go by the stage.

        As he walked up, he took the mic from Liam, who made his way over to me and kissed me on the cheek. “As you all know, Christina, or Peep as I call her, is incredibly important to me. She’s become my best friend and the only thing I could think to give her was her own private concert.” _WHAT?! FROM WHO?!_ I looked at Liam, confused and he just smirked back at me. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I give my gorgeous girlfriend and her friends, ‘Little Mix!’”

        As Perrie, Jade, Jesy and Leigh-Anne took the stage, the crowd went wild. Shari had no idea who they were, but I swear she was the loudest…and probably the most drunk. “Happy birthday to my girl, Christina!” Perrie exclaimed into her mic.

        The girls were flawless and really got the room pumping. The DJ took over with some amazing tunes and Perrie came over to hug me. “Happy birthday!”

        “You guys were amazing!” I screamed hugging her tightly. She grabbed my hand and took my out on the dance floor. Once again, I found Shari out there and all three of us danced together. Niall must be taking a break because none of the boys were with us. As I move to the music, I glance over to Liam. He was standing there with Zayn and Niall, watching us appreciatively. It only made me dance harder, putting on a show for him really. Perrie and Shari..hehe that rhymes…seemed to pick up on my motivation as our dancing just got hotter. I felt two hands grab my waist and pulled to them, as did my friends. Zayn and Niall claiming their own girls as Liam and I danced, hot and heavy. 

        After a few more songs, Louis got up on stage. Oh great...this cannot be good! He announced that his gift to me was laughter. Liam and Harry hauled me up on stage and they had “Roasting Party” for me. Louis, Shari, Jenny, even my mother got up there and embarrassed me.  I thought I would die from not only blushing, but laughter too.

        The rest of the night was just a blur of love and laughter as people slowly started to leave until only my friends and family were left. We continued to dance and drink, well Liam and I didn’t, but everyone else did. Around 3am, I decided I was too tired to carry on, so we all piled into two limos; my family, Liam and I in one and the rest of the boys, Shari, Eleanor and Perrie in another.

        I took my family to my new home to stay until Thursday and then Liam and I joined the rest of our friends back at Harry’s new place. Apparently, it needed to be broken in.

*Warning Warning* Things are about to heat up. It doesn't get full on 50 Shades of Grey graphic, but it does get kind of dirty. Viewer discretion is advised!    
    
        We played games sitting on the floor of the living room, mostly drinking games, until around 4:30am, when Louis decided we needed to heat things up. “Let’s play Truth or Dare!” We all agreed, not knowing what he had in mind. We all took turns doing silly dares and telling deepest secrets. You could tell this group was wasted.

        After a few rounds, Louis decided to turn up the heat. “Zayn, dare or sexy dare?”

        “Louis, those aren’t the rules,” he complained, but shrugged any way. “but why not! Sexy dare!”

        “I dare you to show us how you turn Perrie on!” he exclaimed.

        “Louis! That is not appropriate!” I scolded

        “A dare is a dare,” he reminded. “We never said sexy things were off limits!”

        Zayn looked at Perrie, who turned red, and licked his lips. “Alright,” he whispered. He slowly leaned into her, silently asking for permission. She slightly nodded at him and he crashed his lips to hers. When she came up gasping for air, he turned to neck, immediately finding her sweet spot right where her neck meets her collarbone, making her give a soft moan. He ended up giving her a hickey and started to pull away from her when she lept into his lap and made out with him again. With a small chuckle, he pulled her off and smiled triumphantly.

        “My turn,” Zayn said ominously. He scanned the room looking for his next victim. He looked at me for a second, so I took the opportunity to glance over at Shari and Niall, then wiggle my eyebrows at Zayn. Message received!  “Shari! Sexy dare or sexy dare?”

        She rolled her eyes at him. “Do I even have a choice at this point?”

        “Nope!” he smiled. “I dare you to seduce Niall.”

        Her eyes got real wide and she turned crimson. “I can’t…I mean…he doesn’t even want me too—“

        “Do it or suffer the consequences!” I cried out, laughing at her expression. She looked at Niall who was just as red as her and he nodded at her. She grabbed his hand and hauled him over to the sofa and sat him down. She then sat on top of him, straddling his lap, making her skirt pull up to a dangerous height. She leaned down and began to kiss him passionately. Niall just sat there, unsure of what to do, until she took his hands and placed them on her bum. He reacted immediately, squeezing to let her know she should continue. She then kissed down his neck and nibble on his ear while rocking her hips back and forth. She found his spot, right under his ear and we heard a soft moan come from his lips. She then hopped off of him, dazed and sat next to him, both breathing hard. He grabbed her hand and hauled her upstairs to one Harry’s guest bedrooms. We heard the door slam shut and never saw them for the rest of the night.

        “Well, since Shari isn’t around to take the next turn, I guess I’ll go,” I said. “Harry, I dare you to call my sister and take her out tomorrow night…which I guess would be tonight.”

        “Hey wait! I didn’t even get a chance to pick!” he whined.

        “So you’re telling me you don’t want to take my sister out?” I challenged. I saw the glint in his eyes, knowing he couldn’t back down from a challenge. He merely reached for my phone and dialed her number.

        “Jenny?” he asked as he went into the kitchen. We made small conversation, waiting for him to come back in. When he finally did, he had a triumphant smile on his face. “I’m picking her up at 19:00!!” We all cheered and congratulated him, seeing as how he didn’t exactly try to mask his feelings for her. Something deep inside of me twisted. Not my stomach, but maybe my heart. All of a sudden, I regretted making him do that.

        “Liam, sexy dare or sexy dare?” Harry asked, winking at me. Oh crap! I knew this would happen!

        “Hmm…I think I’ll choose….sexy dare!” he laughed. I sent Harry death glares, telling him to back off. He ignored me of course and going for it.

        Something about Harry’s darkened expression made my stomach flutter. I knew I was in for it! “I dare you to make Christina here moan,” he braved. Oh no, I’m done for. I turned to Liam slowly, and his expression darkened as well. His normally kind, loving brown eyes turned dark and lustful. He gently brushed my hair back, cupped my face with one hand and kissed me gently. He deepened it, adding more of the lust I saw in his eyes. I willingly opened my mouth when his tongue grazed my lip and he kissed me greedily. I was already fighting the urge to moan, trying to draw this out as much as possible. For some reason, I wanted Harry to see that only Liam has this effect on me. Liam’s free hand moved to the small of my back, pushing me onto his lap, straddling him, while the other gently pushed my head sideways as Liam kissed down my neck. I was breathing heavily as Liam worked his magic. He chuckled against my skin, knowing I was fighting it, making my skin vibrate all over. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down so that he was in a laying position. He quickly turned us over and pressed himself against me. I was just about to lose it when he sneaked a hand down, that no one could see, and grazed it over my panties. That did it! I moaned wanting more and more of him. He chuckled again and got off of me. I huffed in disappointed and pouted as he sat back up, seemingly perfectly fine. I looked over at Harry, who was staring intently at me, so I slightly bit my lip and left to get some water.

        As I searched the cabinets for a glass, I felt two hands grab my waist…and something else poking my bum. I turned and expected Liam, but was shocked when I found Harry. He looked down at me with lust-filled eyes and I instantly felt hot. “I haven’t given you your gift yet,” he whispered. He gently leaned his head to mine and grazed his lips against my own. He kissed me briefly, but passionately, leaving me breathless and frozen. He then reached over me and into the cabinet, then handed me the glass; his eyes never leaving mine. I quickly walked away from him, filled the glass with water and drank greedily. _‘I have got to keep my hormones in check!’_ I mentally scolded myself. Harry walked away, but not before looking back at me longingly and went back into the living room.

        I put the glass in the sink and sauntered over to Liam, purposely shaking my hips as I walked. I put a hand out for Liam to grab and instead of pulling him up, he pulled me down into his lap and started kissing my neck all over again. “Let’s go home,” I whispered to him, unable to hide the need in my voice. He smirked at me and picked me up bridal style.

        “Goodnight everyone!” he said as he made his way to the door, ignoring the protests of our friends. I glanced back at Harry who had the most livid look on his face. I merely turned back to Liam and suckled on his ear as we left the room, causing him exhale heavily.

        What was I doing? Harry kissed me! I needed to tell Liam! I needed to tell him before things got too far! I was curious though. Something about the way Harry kissed me made me want more. Like an experiment almost. NO! STOP! NOT HAPPENING!!

        All the way home, in the limo I might add, Liam and I kept making out heavily. I didn’t want this feeling to go away. This blissful, lustful, loving feeling I get from and for him. This man was more than I deserved. He flew my family out for me, he set up my entire party and now he was making me feel like I’m the only girl in world that ever matter or was loved.

         _‘I love this man!’_  



	36. Meet Jenny

**_ Jenny _ **

 

  


Hey, I’m Jenny! Christina is my little sister and we practically share a brain. We can communicate without speaking like twins do. We both love to quote movies ALL the time and crack up when we both think of the same one at the same time.

I am currently a nanny, working for a family in Chicago. I love it there and I thrive on it!

I have a passion for Cardinal’s baseball, North Carolina and Kansas University basketball and soccer.

I’m also really big into fashion! I absolutely adore Vogue and watching award shows to see the latest buzz in Hollywood trends. Fashion week is a time where I lock myself in my room and on my computer!

I also really love animals and reading. Harry Potter BLEW MY MIND!!! My favorite characters were Hermoine and the Twins. Christina is the Fred to my George!

I want more than anything to be Public Relations internationally. I need to finish school fisrt though, so that is priority number one!

I really REALLY want so badly to be English and I'm completely jealous that my sister gets to live there for now! Lucky bitch ;) I pretty much don't date American men because they don't have accents or treat the women the way the English do.

My ultimate goal is to travel the world and see everything at least once. When I'm finished with that, I'll settle down in the English countryside.


	37. ~His Family~

Chapter 35

  
*Normal POV*  
  
        The next month was a blur. I never told Liam about Harry’s present. Harry and I didn’t even talk about it. In fact, we act like it didn’t happen. We were back to being siblings, so I blamed it on the alcohol, just like Jamie Foxx.  
  
        Shari had gone back with my family, but not before giving a scrapbook of all of our adventures together. I then cried and hugged Niall tightly as she left, as he did the same with me. They became real close…obviously…after that night at Harry’s. They now Skype 3 or 4 times a week. When she left, so did my slight accent and the boys were all disappointed.  
  
        Harry did indeed take my sister out on a date, and discovered he really had feelings for her, thus why we never talked about the gift. They now email 24/7 since texting it too expensive internationally. They’re planning to get together once their tour takes them to Kansas City in July.  
  
        Everything is how it should be…except me. I’ve been getting sick off and on for the past few weeks, but refuse to take off of work. Addison is very understanding about the whole thing. Liam and I are closer than ever and I spend all of my free time with him since he’s about to leave for tour.  
  
        Today is technically the first day of tour, but they’re kicking it off here in London, so I get a couple of days with the guys and Eleanor. We head over to the O2 Arena for sound check and to hang out before the show. As the boys are showing down in refreshment in their dressing room, I’m playing with Lux, throwing her into the air and catching her as she giggles hysterically.  
  
        “You look amazing!” Lou gushes at me. “You have got to get me the name of your moisturizer because you skin is just glowing!” I smile at her and we make small conversation while Lux walks over to Harry who’s holding his arms out to her.  
  
        “GUYS!” he screams. “LOOK!” We all turn and watch as little Luxie takes some her first steps.  
  
        “Oh my God!” Lou squealed, just as Lux reaches Harry. He scoops her up and tosses her into the air as she laughs again. Lou runs over, grabs her daughter gently from her Godfather, and hugs her tightly. I can’t believe I got to witness this; it was so special!  
  
        I didn’t realize I was crying until Liam came up to me and wiped a tear away. He smiled proudly at me and I beamed back at him. I wanted this someday and I wanted it with him. He must’ve been thinking the same thing, because he nodded his head and then kissed me sweetly.  
  
        “5 minutes boys,” the stage manager said walking into the room. “Let’s get you set up.” Liam took my hand and we all went to the side of the stage, where I could hear the 20,000 screaming girls. It was pretty deafening. The boys were mic’d and ready to go when the first few notes of “Live While We’re Young,” started to play. I gave Liam a quick kiss for luck since he had to go first. He smiled broadly at me and took the stage. Each boy got a kiss on the cheek from El and I, then ran out there with Liam. If I thought the screams were loud before, they were NOTHING compared to when the guys got out there.  
  
        The concert was amazing! I’ve never seen the boys so full of energy and excitement, ever! It’s like they were completely different people out there. As the said their goodbyes to their girls, they made their way back offstage, completely dazed and on a high. They each wrapped both of us into a smelly, sweaty hug, but we didn’t care too much because we were on a high ourselves. “You guys were amazing! I’ve never seen you guys so alive!” I gushed. Liam kissed me passionately, sharing his excitement with me.  
  
        I finally understood why he, when he would pick me up after rehearsals, was in such a great, energetic mood. I knew this was his passion, but it was never more apparent than when he was on stage. It was truly where he belonged.  
  
        They performed again the next evening and we got experience it all over again. I could never get over their love for it all. As we left that night, some fans caught us leaving and asked for pictures. I was kind of used to it now. Every time we would go out on a date, either the paps or fans would ask or take tons of photos. This difference was, these fans wanted pictures with me, not of me. They all said they were Team Payson (Payne and Nelson), which made me giggle and my stomach flutter. I liked that a lot.  
  
        As we got into the car, Paul was putting a suspicious, familiar looking bag in the back. “Liam?” I began, “Why does Paul have my overnight bag?” I had been planning to go back home; I was exhausted.  
  
        “Well, I may have arranged for us to stay somewhere else…?” he questioned. I glared at him.  
  
        “Does this mean another surprise?” He never really kept his promise about surprises, but I was getting used to it. It was just another way for him to show me how much he cares.  
  
        He looked at me with guilt written all over his face. “Babe, I know I’m going to only be gone for a month before we come back, but then I’ll be gone for 7 after that. This is something that’s really important to me, and I want to do it now.” I paused to catch his breath while I looked him confused. “Love, I want you to meet my family.”  
  
        I beamed at him, catching him off guard. He thought I would be furious. It suddenly filled me with happiness to know that I was important enough to meet them. A complete 180 degrees from what I was feeling when he first told me he was going to surprise me.  
  
        “When?” was all I asked. He crashed his lips to mine in response, ecstatic that I was excited.  
  
        “Now,” he whispered against my lips, as Paul pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the M1.  
  
        “What about—“  
  
        “Don’t worry, I’ve already arranged it with Robert. We’ll be back tomorrow evening and then you’ll come with us to the airport,” he assured me. I silently thanked God for me being [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=71295829) appropriately and feel asleep almost immediately. I was in the arms of my Love, heading to meet his family and I couldn’t be happier.  
  
        A couple of hours later, Liam gently woke me up. “Love, were almost there. Only 10 more minutes.” I slowly sat up, suddenly parched for water. I pulled out my water bottle and chugged the whole thing. I’ve just been craving lately, so I always have at least two bottles on me at all times. “Whoa, someone’s dehydrated,” he teased.  
  
        “Actually, I’m not. I’ve had at least 8 of these today alone. It recommended that you drink at least 4 of them and I’ve had twice that. I’ve just been on a water kick lately,” I explained. He looked at me oddly but shrugged it off.  
  
        “We’re here!” he cried out as we pulled into his family’s driveway. I saw them standing outside, waiting for him and he jumped out immediately. He ran up to a woman, whom I assumed was his mother and hugged her firmly. Me? I stayed in the car, scared as all get out! Liam went from person to person, hugging each closely. A tall blonde, I assumed was his sister, pointed back at the car, to me and seemed to tell him something. He whipped around and looked at me confused. He made his way back as Paul opened my door and pulled me out of the car.  
  
        “Are you okay, love?” Liam he asked, concern written all over his beautiful features. “Don’t be nervous; they love you already,” he assured me. He linked his fingers with mine as he pulled me over to meet them. As he introduced me to each of them, they pulled me into hugs of their own. They were comforting and accepting, even though I had just met them.  
  
        His mother, Karen, took us inside and made tea; my favorite! We all sat around their living room as they asked me all sorts of questions. Where I’m from, what I like to do, what I want to do in life…just tons of questions. I found myself get really comfortable as the night progressed. I can’t believe I was nervous about this.  
  
        It wasn’t until around midnight that I started to yawn, becoming tired once more. His sisters, Ruth and Nicola looked at me sympathetically and showed to my room. Liam’s parents are traditional, even though they know their son and I have probably slept together, they still don’t want us in the same bed in their house. I’m fine with that honestly; it was Liam who got a bit upset. Apparently Paul had already put my stuff in the room I’m staying in, which is Nicola’s old room. I thanked and hugged them both sincerely before changing for bed. I wiped off my makeup, grabbed André whom Paul had the foresight to pack for me, and hopped into the cozy full size bed, passing out immediately.  
  
        I woke up a few hours later to my door opening and seeing a familiar, muscular figure walk in. I looked at my phone, which was way too bright, reading it was 3:30am. “Liam, what are you doing? We’re going to get into trouble!” I whispered, yelling at him.  
  
        “I don’t care,” he replied. “I missed you in my arms.” I could just see the cheesy grin on his face in the darkness. “I’m leaving in 24 hours and I want to spend every moment possible with the woman I love.” Now that got me; I am now putty in his hands. He pulled back the covers and wiggled in next to me. I instantly curled into him; our bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. I lay my head on his chest happily, just listening to his strong, steady heartbeat.  
  
        “I could stay like this forever,” I sighed.  
  
        “I can think of other things I would rather do,” he murmured. I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn’t see me.  
  
        “You’ll have to wait for that. I’m not having sex in your parent’s house Liam James!” I laughed. He sighed heavily in defeat and wrapped my arms around him. “I love you,” I whispered to him.  
  
        He moved to kiss the top of my head. “I love you, babe,” he mumbled into my hair and I drifted off to sleep once more.

 

“Goodnight, love.”


	38. ~Getting To Know You

Chapter 36

  
*Normal POV*  
  
        Liam and I spent the next day with his sisters. They took me around Wolverhampton, showing their favorite places to hang out or eat or of significance to any of them. I was exhausted before lunch! As we headed back to their house, they told me embarrassing stories of Liam as a child.  
        
        “Babe! I didn’t know you were premature. Did you really have to have 32 shots a day??” I asked, dumbfounded. His sisters giggled at me as Liam confirmed their story.  
  
        “You really didn’t know that?” Ruth asked me. “I think 99.9% of the fans know all this.”  
  
        “Oh, well you see, I wasn’t exactly a fan before I met him,” I said shyly. Liam’s grasp on my waist tighten and he smiled at me reassuringly.  
         
        “Wow, it’s kind of like a fairytale, you know?” Nicola pointed out. As we discussed this further we walked into their house where Karen had made lunch.  
  
        He and his family spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing about old days growing up while I took a nap. We had walked all morning which exhausted me, and I had eaten as much as Niall at lunch, sending me into a food coma. As I was dreaming of a soft, warm place in the Caribbean, I felt my stomach twist. ‘ _Must be the dream alcohol’_ I thought; that is until I jolted out of bed with puffed out cheeks, trying to keep my lunch in until I reached the toilet.  
  
        As I leaned over the toilet, I felt someone grab my hair and hold it back for me. I flushed the toilet, and they handed me a wet washing cloth. I gently wiped my mouth and got up to rinse it out, grabbing my toothbrush to use immediately. I glanced up in mirror to see Ruth eyeing me; worry written all over her features.  
  
        “Are you alright, love?” she asked politely.  
  
        I smiled reassuringly at her after rinsing out the toothpaste from my mouth. “Yeah, I think so. I think I just caught a bug my kids caught at school.”  
  
        “You have kids?!” she exclaimed.  
  
        “Huh? Oh no!” I laughed. “I’m an Au Pair. It’s the kids I’m caring for.” She nodded in understanding, her face slightly pink from embarrassment.  
  
        As we reached the stairs, we saw Liam coming up. “Hey Beautiful, we should be getting back soon.” I glanced at my phone I had retrieved with Ruth; 5pm already? “I still need to finish packing a few things for tour.” I nodded and headed back to the room I was staying in and quickly packed the few things I had taken out.  
  
        We reluctantly said our goodbyes, with promises from his sisters that they would visit me to keep me company while Liam was gone. I kissed each and every one of them on the cheek and they hugged just as tightly as I did. Liam and I hopped into the car and left his beautiful hometown.  
  
        “Well, what do think?” he asked while playing with my fingers nervously.  
  
        “I think you’re really lucky. Your parents are wonderfully and your siblings are incredible,” I gushed. “They accepted me so fully within the first 5 minutes, I was amazed.” He kissed me on my forehead as I leaned down to put my head on his shoulder.  
  
        We spent the whole car ride talking about any little thing. “What do you mean you don’t like the smell of vanilla?” he asked incredulously.  
  
I merely shrugged my shoulders. “Exactly that. Lately it’s been making my stomach turn and not in the good way.”  
  
        “There’s a good way?” he questioned.  
  
        I looked deep into his eyes and he smiled at me, causing the zoo inside of my stomach to erupt and my heart skip a beat. “Yeah,” I whispered, “there is.” He looked at me knowingly and kissed me gently, but full of passion.  
  
        2 ½ hours later, due to low traffic, we arrived back at Liam’s. We ran inside quickly to start packing and to eat. “But, I want sushi!” I cried. I had a hardcore longing for it, but Liam wanted pasta. “How about I make you some pasta and you go get me sushi? It’s really a win-win here!” I offered. He smiled at me affectionately and agreed.  
  
        We ate our food while he packed and I supervised. I was rattling things off on the list as be folded them and put them in his suitcase. Out of nowhere, I felt this horrible pain in my abdomen. I doubled over in pain, but it quickly vanished. I knew this kind of pain and silently cursed myself. “Babe? What’s wrong?” Liam asked, concern lacing his words.  
  
        “I’m fine, mi amor. I’ve had problems with ovarian cysts since I was 14,” I explained. I told him the whole story about getting them all the time, which is why I was on the pill. Sad part was that I had to stop taking it when I moved here simply because I couldn’t get my prescription filled. Liam knew I wasn’t on it, so yes, we did take precautions, but those things didn’t fight against cysts.  
  
        “Can I get you anything for the pain?” he asked, still worried.  
  
        “The pain is gone now, babe. There’s nothing to worry about,” I assured him. He didn’t look convinced though. “You know what? How about I have Addison make me an appointment with her doctor? Would you feel better then?” His eyes lit up with relief as he nodded his head and dropped the subject.  
  
        “Hey, it’s 20:30…did you want to go put the kids to bed?” he asked me, knowing how much I loved and missed them last night. We had finished with his packing about 5 minutes ago and I had checked in with Robert. He had told me to go ahead and stay here since it was my last night with Liam until April. I loved my host family so much. They were really understanding about everything.  
  
        “Actually, there’s something I’d rather do more,” I said suggestively. He raised an eyebrow at me, but it quickly fell as he took in my dark expression. He crashed his lips to mine and picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to his bed and we spent our last night together for 5 weeks.


	39. ~I Hate Goodbyes~

Chapter 37

  
                ***Liam’s POV***  
  
        Christina and I didn’t sleep a bit last night. After getting tangled in the sheets, we stayed up still talking and eating as much as possible. It was now 02:00 and Paul was lifting the last of my bags into the SUV. It was surprisingly clear for London weather, which meant a nice, peaceful plane ride to Glasglow. We had to leave so early in the morning to avoid dedicated fans.  
  
        I helped Christina into the SUV and sat beside her with Zayn on the other side of her. Niall was in the front by Paul and Louis was in the behind us with Harry sleeping against the window on one side and Eleanor on the other. Perrie decided to meet us at the airport as she was flying to see her family in South Shields.  
  
        The ride to Heathrow was way too short for my liking and I held Christina’s hand the whole time, while she laid her head on Zayn’s shoulder. It made me how close those two have gotten since he’s usually really shy and keeps to himself and she needs someone to look out for her when I’m not around.  
  
        Now that I think of it, who’s going to be there to protect her now? I internally panic as I try to think of anyone she’s close to here, in London, other than me and the lads. I quickly whip out my phone and text Ruth. She and Christina seemed to hit off really well.

  
_“Hey, I need a favor! –Liam”_

_“Well good morning to you too, Little Brother :( -Ruthie”_

_“I didn’t expect you to actually answer just yet, but since I have you up, I need you to do something for me. –Liam”_

_“Obviously. What’s going on? –Ruthie”_

_“Well, you and Christina seemed to get on really well, and I thought maybe you two could hang out while I’m gone. –Liam”_

_“Nicola and I already promised to visit her. –Ruthie”_

_“What would you say if I asked you to watch my flat for me?? –Liam”_

_“…fine, but only because I love you and ADORE her! –Ruthie”_

_“Good! Mum has a spare key. I love you too! –Liam”_

_“Have fun on tour!!! –Ruthie”_   


   
  
        “Well that’s awfully sweet of you,” Louis whispered in my ear. He obviously was reading my conversation with my sister and nodded approvingly. “I was just thinking we need someone to watch over our darling sister here.”  
  
        “Ruth will keep her company and protect her if need be,” I confirmed.  
  
        We pulled up to the uncrowded airport around 02:30 and I gently woke Christina up. She lightly woke up Zayn just before Louis could scream, “WE’RE HERE!” waking up everyone else. Harry sent him death glares as did Zayn and Christina. Eleanor just rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.  
  
        Thankfully the paparazzi hadn’t been tipped off and we were allowed to say our goodbyes in peace. I pulled Christina into a long, sad embrace. We had promised each other not to get emotional since I would be back in 5 weeks. I could tell she was sad, but remained strong for me. I watched her hug Louis as I hugged Eleanor and Perrie came running up to Zayn as he met her halfway. Louis seemed to whisper something in her ear, causing her to blush and smack him playfully, but still smile. Niall then hugged her next, crying about who was going to make him food or go to the arcades with. Zayn pried himself away from Perrie long enough to hug her as well, also whispering in his ear as she nodded her head and smiled at him. I could tell she was trying to be strong for all of us. I went to hug Perrie and Harry hugged Christina tightly. I could tell she would miss him the most; after her birthday, they had grown apart for a few days, but have been closer than ever since then.  
  
        “Oh, my boys,” Christina exclaimed, “what am I supposed to do without y’all?” We all laughed with her, loving her country words. “Looks like I’ll just have to Skype with you as much as possible.”  
  
        “At least once a week!” Louis cried. “If we can even wait that long.”  
  
        She went around and gave each lad a kiss on the cheek and another hug, before turning to me. Harry and Niall hugged Eleanor and Perrie before heading through the entrance to our plane. Louis and Eleanor walked behind them and kissed one last time before breaking apart. Zayn stood there snogging with Perrie as I snaked an arm around Christina and pulled her to me once more. I pulled back slightly to look at her and she had tears in her eyes.  
  
        “It’s alright, love,” I cooed as a single tear fell. I gently wiped it with my thumb and leaned my forehead against hers. “I’ll be back before you know it. We’ll can talk every day and Skype whenever. We only have to make it 5 weeks before we’re together again.”  
  
        “I’m sorry. You’re right. I love you,” she whispered. I put my finger under her chin and raised her lips to meet my own. We kissed sweetly at first, showing each other how much we cared, before deepening it. I wanted to know how much I’m going to miss her and this was the only way possible.  
  
        We pulled away breathless just as Louis popped his head back out and yelled at us. “Oi! Let’s go love birds!” I turned to see him kiss Eleanor one more time and disappear again.  
  
        I reluctantly let her go and pulled Zayn by the arm. “Come on, mate. We’re going to be late,” he told him. He sadly let go of Perrie who quickly embraced Christina, also trying not to cry. We made our way over to the entry way and I pushed Zayn through. He really hated leaving Perrie, especially when he had such little time with her.  
  
        I turned back to look at Christina one more time to find she had tears streaming down her face. I dropped my carry-on and ran back to her. She met me halfway and we embraced and kissed one last time. “I love you, so much Christina Faith,” I whispered against her lips.  
  
        “I love you, too Liam James.”


	40. ~+1~

Chapter 38

****

  
***Normal POV***  
  
        It’s been a week since the boys left and I’ve just thrown myself into work, which being an Au Pair, isn’t really all that much. While the kids are at school, I plan all sorts of cool but educational stuff for them to do. They miss the boys almost as much as I do. When I do get to Skype them, the kids will sometime be awake and get them to sing for them. They don’t seem to mind seeing as how they’re singing all the time now.  
Ruth temporarily moved into Liam’s apartment while he’s gone and we hang out on the weekends a lot. Eleanor visits me as much as she can and we’ve become almost like sisters. Really, she and Perrie are the only ones who understand how I feel. In fact, Eleanor took a day off from school to come with me to the doctor Addison set me up with.  
  
        As we drive to her office, I silently wonder if they’re called gynecologist or if they use the same tools even. My strange thoughts are interrupted by Eleanor waving a hand in front of my face. “Hello? Earth to Tina!”  I smiled at her, happy that someone around here calls me by my name for once.  
  
        “Sorry, El,” I giggled. “What did you say?” She rolled her eyes at me as the taxi we took pulled up to the office’s building. I quickly paid and thanked the man.  
  
        “I asked what kind of doctor are we seeing today?” she questioned.  
  
        “Oh, ummm…a female doctor? You know…for women??” I laughed nervously.  
  
        “You mean a Gynecologist?” she asked. Phew! Thank God it’s the same thing. I have a hard time finding things that are similar to America around here.  
  
        I quickly told her about my situation with the pain I had while with Liam last week. She nodded in understanding as we walked in the plain, poorly lit office area. I walked up to the receptionist, who looked bored to death and checked in. I had to fill out a questionnaire and return before being seen. It was about 15 minutes before being called back once I was finished, so I struck a conversation with El.  
  
        “Why do they make these places so gloomy for? Don’t they know it’s depressing?” I said matter of factly.  
  
        “I know. You would think if their patients were expecting mothers, that they would at least brighten it up with paint or something,” she replied. We continued our talk all the way to the scale they had me step on.  
  
        “BP 118/60, temp 99.1 and 145lbs,” the nurse repeated to herself. 145lbs? That’s only slightly off of what my measure at home says. It’s probably just a difference in scales. I mentally calmed myself; the last thing I want is to gain weight while Liam is gone.  
  
        She escorted us to a room, where we waited another 15 minutes for the doctor to even come in. When she did finally come in she was very polite. “Good morning Miss Nelson,” she said, shaking my hand firmly. “What bring you in today?” I quickly retold the same story I had to Eleanor only 30 minutes ago. “Hmmm, I would have to agree with your assessment, but I would like to ask a few more questions,” she smiled. “Have you been more tired lately than usual?”  
  
        “Umm, now that you ask, yes I have. I’ve been taking a nap every afternoon,” I replied.  
  
        “Mhmm,” she hummed as she wrote it down. “Okay, having you been eating more than usual?”  
  
        “Yeah, and drinking more water. It’s like I can’t get enough!” I laughed.  
  
        “Have you had any vomiting or nausea?” she smirked. What was that about??  
  
        “Yes.”  
  
        “And when was your last menstral cycle?”  
  
        Oh my God! “December,” I whispered. “What are you getting at here doctor?” I asked cautiously. She couldn’t be thinking what I think she’s thinking…could she??  
  
        “I’ll need to run a few test and I’m sure I can’t write you prescription for _something,_ ” she said, leaving the room. She came back a minute later with a couple of tubes and a needle. “I’ll need to draw some blood and, lucky for you, we can get the labs results with 10 minutes,” she smiled.  
          
        Eleanor held my hand tightly as the woman tied my arm to take the blood. It used to bother so much when a needle was brought out, but ever since I started donating blood back home, the don’t scare me so much anymore. It took all of 3 minutes for the whole scene and the doctor quickly walked out.  
  
        I spun around to face El. “What does she think is wrong with me?” I asked panicked. Eleanor’s face wasn’t very reassuring. “It’s just a cyst. I know that feeling; it happens almost every month when I’m not….” I let it hang.  
  
        “Pregnant?” she offered. I merely nodded, looking at her wide eyed. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke up again. “I’m here for you, you know? No matter what,” Again…not so reassuring.  
          
        “El, it’s going to be fine. Everything is going to be just fine,” I assured myself.  
          
        The doctor came in about 10 minutes later with a sheet of paper. She sat down and smiled at me. “Well, it’s just as I thought. Congratulations! You’re pregnant!” I just stared at her with my mouth open before a single tear ran down my cheek. How could this have happened?? Well I know how it happened, but it can’t! Liam has his whole career ahead of him; I can’t ruin that for him. It all made sense though. My constant hunger and mood swings. The exhaustion after the simplest tasks. The vomiting.  Lou asked me about my moisturizer because I was glowing. That’s it; that’s why.  
          
        “Hello? Christina!” Eleanor yelled to me. I shook myself back to reality and the doctor was gone.  
          
        “Wait! Where did she go?” I asked, freaking out.  
          
        “She went to get an ultrasound machine. She asked me if this was planned so I told her ‘no,’ that this was not exactly good news,” she explained. “She thinks if you actually see the baby, then you’ll be happy about it.”  
          
        As if right on cue, the doctor wheeled the ominous machine into the room. I got onto the table and lifted my shirt as instructed. She squeezed warm gel on my belly and turned the machine on. I was in a complete daze. I can’t do this…I can’t keep it regardless. I have to put Liam first. His career is to important to jeopardize now.  
          
        “There it is,” she whispered. She hit a few buttons and the screen paused. There, in black and white, was the tiniest little body I’d ever seen. It seemed to be curled up inside of a balloon.  
          
        “Oh my gosh,” El whispered. A single tear ran down my face and knew I was done. I instantly fell in love with this little life form growing inside of me. Somehow, I had to tell Liam; I had to get him to love it too. I mean, we could make this work, right?  
          
        “Can I get a picture of this?” I asked, barely whispering as I stared at the screen.  
          
        “Of course,” she replied and pressed a few more buttons. A photo came out of the printer that was attached and she handed me my own picture of the physical proof of the love Liam and I had.  
          
        My concern went from _‘I can’t be pregnant’_ to “How am I going to tell him?”


	41. ~2+1 = love~

Chapter 39

****

  
***Liam’s POV***  
  
        The lads and I have been on tour for about a week now and are currently in Dublin. Is Niall going crazy being back in Ireland?? I’d say that’s an understatement. We had just finished rehearsals and sound check and are back at our hotel for some down time before the show.  
         
        Niall is out with his family, Harry is emailing Jenny, Louis is texting Eleanor, and Zayn is asleep since Perrie is busy. Me? I had text Christina earlier and asked to Skype with her in a few minutes. She quickly agreed, but something seemed off about her. Even though it was only a text, I can tell she’s upset about something. I let it go though, not wanting to push her.  
          
        I pulled out my computer and quickly logged onto Skype. It may have only been a week or so since I saw her, but it felt like months. I saw her already online, so I hit the green “call” button. As her face popped up on the screen, I let out a huge sigh of relief. “Hi baby!” she chimed.  
          
        “Hello, Beautiful,” I replied. “Gosh I miss you.” I couldn’t help it. I miss her so much it’s not even funny.  
          
        “Aww, I miss you too. So do the kids; especially Gracie. Apparently you’re better at playing ‘tea party’ than I am,” she laughed. Gah! I missed her smile and her laughter. I smiled back at her, enchanted with the sound of her giggles, when she abruptly cut them off and got a concerned look on her face as seemed to look down and hold her stomach.  
          
        “Love, are you alright?” I asked.  
          
        “Oh, umm…yeah. I’m great actually, but there’s something I need to tell you and I’m not sure how to do it,” she confessed.  
          
        “Well…you could just tell me,” I offered with a smirk. She looked over to her right, seeming to look at someone for support. “Who’s there with you?”  
          
        “Hi, Liam,” Eleanor waved as she leaned into the picture.  
          
        “EL?!” Louis screamed and ran over to me. He squished his face next to mine and smiled broadly. “Hey Gorgeous!”  She blushed and waved to him.  
          
        “So back to what _I_ was saying,” Christina glared at Louis. I saw Eleanor quickly send a text and Louis’ phone pinged.  
          
        “Umm, I’m going to just be over here on the phone with Lou. You two need some privacy,” Eleanor stated. Now I’m worried. “If you need me, just yell,” she whispered to Christina, who gave her a tight nod and a grateful smile.  
          
        “Love, you’re starting worry me,” I warned. “What’s wrong?”  
          
        “Well, nothing is _wrong_ exactly…well I don’t think it’s wrong, but you might and I’m really nervous about how you’ll react,” she said breathlessly.  
          
        “How about I promise not to get mad?” I offered. It’s true, we’ve had some arguments, but the best part about it was she wasn’t one of those people to just run away. We always talked about it and work things out immediately.  
          
        She gave me a small smile and seemed to reach for something in front of her. “Liam, I need you to meet someone…”  
          
        “Okay…who?” I asked. Instead of reply with a name, she simply held up a photograph. It was hard to see because it was black and white and looked sketchy, but one I recognized it, my mouth fell open. I vaguely heard Louis gasp. Eleanor must’ve told him, because he came running back to me and put a supportive hand on my shoulder as he stared at my computer screen. “Oh my…how?” I whispered.  
          
        “I think you know how, mate,” Louis chuckled. I felt something bubble up inside me. It made my stomach twist in that way that only Christina could make happen. I started laughing hysterically and all three looked at me with concern.  
          
        “I’m going to be Father!” I scream.  
          
        “WE’RE HAVING A BABY!!”  Louis cried right next to me. Eleanor gave him an odd look but laughed with him.  
          
        “You’re not upset?” Christina asked, smiling from ear to ear.  
          
        “Upset? I’m ecstatic!!” I exclaimed. “Baby, I love you!” I had happy tears steaming my eyes. When we had been in London at the first performance and Lux had taken her first steps, I felt so much pride. I had turned to Christina and saw her tearing up, knowing that one day she wanted to have that. I wanted nothing more than to have that with her, so I nodded and kissed her forehead. Now, we would have that; we would have it all!  
          
        “I love you, too Liam!” she cried joyfully. “Wait! We have to keep this a secret.” My face fell. I wanted everyone to know about it. I wanted to tell my parents and the rest of the lads. Shoot, I wanted to tell the whole world! One word stopped me from arguing: “Paparazzi,” she said.  
          
        “She’s right, mate,” Louis mumbled to me. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. “So you’re naming it after me, right?”  
          
        Christina rolled her eyes and I pushed away from me. “Not if it’s a girl,” she said.  
          
        “So there’s hope for a boy?!” he cried. “If it’s a boy, you should definitely name him after me!”  
          
        “Maybe a middle name, there mate,” I said, patting him on the back. “How far along are you, love?” I wanted to know every detail.  
          
        “About 6 weeks or so,” she smiled. I suddenly remembered her all those times she had gotten sick. From that day of the interview, to her birthday, even the night I left. Her need and craving for food and her always napping. Everything I should’ve noticed and didn’t. I felt so bad.  
          
        “I can’t believe I didn’t notice sooner,” I mumbled. “Baby, I’m so sorry!” I started to get upset and Louis put his hand back on my shoulder. “I won’t be there for any of it,” I cried. Quickly doing the math it put my head in my hands in defeat. “We’ll be in Australia when the baby is born!”  
          
        She nodded in agreement, already figuring this out earlier. She’s so smart; she thinks of everything just before I do. “I know, and I won’t be able to visit while you’re in America either,” she whispered. “But, Liam it’s okay. I can do this and you can too. You’re strong enough to be able to handle this. So is the baby, I just know it.”  
          
        I didn’t notice Lou and El were gone until I looked back at the computer. “Move in with me,” I whispered. “Please.”  
          
        She sighed heavily. “Liam, you’re on tour. I’ll be all alone there. Besides, Addison offered to let me stay here and take care of the kids while they look for a replacement. I’ll be loved and cared for here,” she explained calmly.  
          
        “I forgot all about your host family!” I groaned. “What did they say?”  
          
        “Oh mi amor, they are so excited! Adler and Grace are already drawing pictures of the baby and are super excited to have someone to ‘play’ with. Addison is out buying me vitamins and loose baggy shirts even though I’m not really showing. And Robert? He walking around like he’s already a grandfather, buying cigars and little bow ties; he’s convinced it’ll be a boy,” she gushed.  
          
        “I love you,” I chuckled. She blushed and looked down, putting her hand on her lower stomach.  
          
        “We love you too,” she squealed.  
          
        “I’m going to make you both so happy, I promise. We’ll get married and buy a house—“  
          
        “Whoa, Liam! Babe, let’s just get through this pregnancy first,” she giggled.  
  
        “When is your next ultrasound?” I asked enthusiastically.  
  
        “In about 13-ish weeks, so the beginning of June,” she smiled.  
  
        “I can’t wait to tell the lads,” I chuckled.  
  
        “No! I want to tell them together,” she pleaded. She turned her body to her right and pointed her finger, at Eleanor I assumed. “You tell that boyfriend of yours that he had better keep his mouth shut or I’ll sew it shut!” And there’s the mood swing. I heard Louis yelp from somewhere behind me before agreeing to keep it quiet.  
  
        “Whatever you want, love. I’m afraid I have to go,” I said, see Paul walk into the room, signaling that we needed to get ready for the show. “I love you two,” I beamed.  
  
        “We love you, too!” she called and disconnected the video. I leaned back in my chair as I let the high settle in.  
  
        That night, I gave the best performance of my career.


	42. ~The News~

Chapter 40

****

  
***Normal POV***  
  
        Well ladies and gents, I have officially survived the first 5 weeks of tour. I am on my way to pick up my loving boyfriend, with Eleanor and Perrie. Of course I had to tell Perrie about the baby! She and I have become so close; not as close as Eleanor and I, but still pretty up there. I also told my parents and sister as well as Shari, and Liam told his family. Ruth has been coming over more often and I’ve been staying a few nights with her at Liam’s. Yes, he still wants me to move in, but I don’t feel comfortable living there without him.  
  
        Addison had been keeping me healthy, making me eat nothing but raw fruits, veggies and a ton of protein. Don’t tell her, but I will sometimes sneak to Nando’s just to get a taste of real food. She also has me on a vitamin regimen that she was on when she was pregnant with Grace. They have found a new nanny to take my place, and she arrived last week to learn the ropes from me. I’m not upset about it either; she reminds me of myself at her age, 19. It actually gave me some time off to spend with my friends.  
  
        As we pull up to the airport, around  2am, I was quite thankful the paps and fans weren’t around; I [looked](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=71460456) like shit. Liam and I needed a private moment, which would’ve been impossible had they been here. We walked in and straight to their gate. We waited there for about 20 minutes before their plane was connected to the tunnel.  
  
        To my surprise, Liam was the first one off. He ran straight to me and picked me up swinging me around as I laughed uncontrollably. “Oh God,” he cried and set me down immediately. “I’m so sorry! I was just so happy to see you,” he tried to explain.  
  
        I pulled his face to mine and we kissed passionately for a minute or two while El and Perrie gave us some space. I pulled away from him and smiled. “It’s okay, you didn’t hurt a thing,” I assured him. He kissed me again, this time sweet and brief. I took his hand in mine and placed it on my stomach. “Liam, this is our baby,” I beamed. His face lit up with awe as he rubbed his hand over it lovingly. He turned his face to mine, still keeping his hand on my belly. If an outsider saw it, I would just look like a man with a protective hand on his girlfriend.  
  
        Louis came next, a few minutes after Liam did. “Oi! Get over and grabbed your bag! I’m not your personal servant you know!” Liam quickly jogged back to Louis and took two bags from him and Louis grabbed Eleanor and spun her around as well. The same scene played out for Perrie and Zayn as Louis grabbed me in a tight, but careful embrace.  
  
        “LouLou, I’m not going to break you know,” I whispered to him.  
  
        “Just hug me back, Mummy,” he barely whispered so no one would hear. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him hard.  
  
        Zayn detached his lips from Perrie long enough to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but only just. Niall ran from the plane and grabbed my body, spinning me around just as Liam did. “NIALL!” Liam screamed. Niall set me down, startled by Liam’s outburst.  
  
        “What’s gotten into him?” he asked me bewildered.  
  
        “Not sure. Maybe he’s jealous,” I winked and he rolled his eyes.  
  
        “I missed you Lucky!" he exclaimed hugging me once more.  
  
        I started to ask him about his time with his family when a familiar husky voice cleared his throat. I slowly turned to see Harry smiling down at me with his arms wide open. I quickly threw myself into his embrace, taking in his familiar scent. “I missed you so much, T,” he breathed into my hair.  
  
        “I missed you most of all Scarecrow,” I quoted from The Wizard of Oz. He chuckled and let me go as I felt the familiar arms of my boyfriend wrap around me loosely. “Well, who’s hungry?” I asked.  
  
        Niall’s face lite up instantly. “I love this woman!” he yelled as we hugged me again. Everyone laughed, mostly at Niall, but those who knew about the baby laughed at me..or us I should say.  
  
        I spent the next few days at Liam’s, just the two of us…well…three. Man it was hard remembering to count the one growing inside me. That is, until Liam got all cute and started talking to the belly. He said since we wouldn’t be able to do it while he’s gone, he wanted to take full advantage of the one week they were home. He would sing to it, talk to it and kiss it all the time. It was honestly the cutest thing I had ever seen.  
  
        On day 4 of 7, Liam and Louis had a radio interview, while Zayn and Niall went on a TV interview, leaving me to hang out with Harry. I was quite grateful for this, since I need to be with my best friend alone for a bit. We were hanging out at his place, sitting on his sofa, watching Family Guy reruns and laughing hysterically. I turned to him and smiled. “What? Do I have something on my face?” he asked, noticing me look at him.  
  
        I laughed. “No, not yet!” I screamed, jumping up from the sofa and running into his kitchen. As I open the fridge and took out a bottle of ketchup and reached the doorway.  
  
        “Now, Tina…don’t do something you’re going to regret,” he warned.  
  
        “What makes you think I’ll regret anything?” I asked innocently before squeezing the bottle hard and spraying him in the chest.  
  
        “Oh it’s on!” he cried as he chased me, grabbing a bottle of chocolate sauce. We ran around the kitchen, each taking shots at the other with our sauces. We made the biggest mess and when he slipped and fell, I called a truce. I reached a hand down to help him up, but he ended pulling me down into his lap. “Regret it yet?” he asked mischievously.  
  
        “I don’t regret anything, ever,” I laughed as I sat with my bum on the floor, but my legs draped over his.  
  
        He looked down embarrassed and blushed. “Not even your birthday?”  
  
        “Harry,” I said warily. “What brought that up?”  
  
        “We’ve just never talked about it. It’s been eating at me ever since we got back,” he explained. “When I-- when I saw you after getting off of that plane, I realized something. I missed you while we were gone, but I didn’t know just how much. The second I heard your laugh again, I knew I was done for,” he continued.  
  
        “Harry, please—“ I tried, but he cut me off.  
  
        “I’m in love with you,” he whispered. He looked at me hopefully, trying to get me to understand.  
  
        “Wha…what about Jenny?” I murmured.  
  
        “That’s the thing; I think I’m love with her as well….” He replied, unsure of himself. He looked me right in the eyes before continuing. “If you tell me you don’t feel the same, I’ll drop it. You’ll never hear about it again and you’ll never see it. I’ll let you be happy, but if you do feel the same—“  
  
        I couldn’t let him continue. “Harry, I’m pregnant,” I blurted out.  
  
        “Wha…how?” he breathed.  
  
        “Why does everyone always ask how?” I laughed. He looked down at my stomach and slowly raised his hand toward it and let it hover a few inches away, looking at me, asking for permission. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand and put it on my belly, over my shirt.  
  
        He stared at it in wonderment. “You’re going to be a Mum…” he exhaled. “WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!” he cried.  
  
        I guess I didn’t hear to door open, because Louis came running in and started cheering with Harry. “I said the same thing, BooBear!!” Harry got up off the floor, picking me up with him, and started jumping up and down with Louis. Liam came in with a broad smile on his face and wrapped me in a hug from behind, gently placing his hands around the baby.  
  
        “What happened in here?” he whispered to me. I simply shook my head, and assured him I would tell him later.  
  
        Realization flashed across Harry’s face. He stopped jumping and looked at Louis offended. “You knew about this? And you didn’t tell me??”  
  
        Louis looked at him and nodded. “I’m sorry, but I was sworn to secrecy. She said she would sew my mouth shut!” he cried in mock horror.  
  
        “It’s alright Harry, Niall and Zayn don’t know either,” I replied, just as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
        “We don’t know what?” Niall asked, sadness in this eyes. Liam let me go as I grabbed Niall in a bone crushing hug. My mood flipped from happy to despair in 0.5 seconds with one sad look of the Irishman. “Luck. Can’t. Breathe.” He gasped.  
  
        Liam gently pulled me back and I wiped away a few tears. “We have something to tell you guys,” Liam started.  
  
        “I wanted to wait until everyone was together, but it didn’t really work out that way,” I explained.  
  
        “What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Zayn asked concerned. He sounded just like Liam did when I told him the news.  
  
        “Calm down, mate. Nothing is _wrong_ ,” Liam emphasized.  
  
        “Boy’s, how would you feel about being…uncles?” I asked quietly. It took a few seconds for it to register. I looked at Louis for reassurance, and he just held up a finger, silently telling me to give them a minute, while smiling broadly.  
  
        “WE’RE HAVING A BABY!!!” they screamed together. I swear, these boys are all alike!  
  
        “That’s why you’ve been eating as much as I do?!” Niall exclaimed. I simply nodded my head and he hugged me once more before jumping up and down like a child, which the other joined in.  
  
        As they all jumped up and down, including Liam, I felt my phone vibrate.  
  
        I walked into the living room and looked at the screen. I didn’t recognize the number, but I knew it was American. Odd. “Hello?”  
  
        “Miss Christina Nelson?” an older woman asked.  
  
        “Yes, this is she. Who may I ask is calling?” I replied and saw Liam peek around the doorway to check on me. I blew him a quick kiss and turned my back him.  
  
        “My name is Janet Foster, I’m a nurse at the St. John’s Hospital here in Springfield.” I felt my stomach drop instantly. “Miss Nelson, I’m sorry to be the one to inform you, but your parents have been in a terrible car accident.”


	43. ~Action~

Chapter 41

****

  
***Harry’s POV***  
  
        I heard a clattering sound come from the living room and turned to see Liam sprint out the doorway. The lads and I all looked at each other confused before chasing after him. We found Liam holding a not moving Christina over to the sofa where she and I were watching TV before. I looked down to see her phone just a few feet away from us and could hear someone on the other end.  
  
        Louis picked it up and talked to the other person. “Hello?” he paused as they replied. “No she doesn’t appear to be okay. She looks to be in shock. What's happened?” He paused again and his mouth fell open and covered it with his hand. “How bad?” he asked. “She’ll be on the first flight tomorrow.” And with that he hung up.  
  
        “What was all that about Lou?” Niall asked, pale as a ghost. We all knew it was bad, but we didn’t know just how much.  
  
        “Her parents were in a car accident,” he whispered.  
  
        “How bad was it?” Zayn asked reluctantly. Louis didn’t answer immediately, which seemed to thaw Christina out of her shock.  
  
        “Tell us, LouLou. How bad was it?” he spun around at the sound of her voice, scared for her. She got up and out of Liam’s hold and walked up to Louis. “How bad??” she asked as her voice started to raise.  
  
        “Your father…Christina he didn’t make it.”  
  
  
 ***Normal POV***  
         
        Numb. I felt nothing, but numb. I let the phone slip from my hand. I couldn’t do anything; speak, hear or even move. The next thing I knew, I heard Zayn ask Louis how bad it was. I turned expectantly toward him from the sofa where Liam was trying to hold my rigid body.  
          
        “Tell us, LouLou,” I barely spoke. “How bad was it?” He spun around at face me, tears running down his cheeks in sorrow. He didn’t answer me though and my numbness turned to anger. I got up and walked toward him, my hands balled into fists. “How bad??” I repeated, raising my voice.  
          
        He gulped before answering me and I knew what he was going to say. “Your father…Christina he didn’t make it.”  
          
        “YOU’RE LYING!” I screamed as I lunged at him. Liam grabbed me instantly, holding me back as Louis jumped away from me; fear and pain evident in his eyes. Liam turned me around and hugged me to him even though I thrashed and screamed. “HE’S LYING!! He can’t be gone…he just can’t…” I kept repeating into Liam chest as my thrashing eased and my screams turned to sobs.  
          
        “What about her mum?” Niall asked, calling me back to them.  
          
        “Her mother is in the ICU with serious injuries,” Louis replied in a small, quiet voice. He’s got to be so upset with me for lashing out at him like that.  
          
        “Take her upstairs, put her in a bath,” I barely heard Harry instruct. "We’ll make the arrangements for both of your flights and call management.”  
          
        Liam picked me up like a small child and hoisted me upstairs and into the bathroom. I could vaguely hear Harry barking orders for someone to clean up the kitchen, another to make flight arrangements, one to call Addison and then he’ll call management. I had a split second of thought; _‘I can’t believe the youngest is taking care of the oldest.’_  
  
        Liam gently set me down on the side of Harry’s enormous Jacuzzi tub and started the water for me. He started to put in some lavender oil, but I made a disgusted noise and he put it down. He then reached for me, trying to take off my sweatpants I had on for my lazy day with Harry. They were covered in ketchup and chocolate sauce, reminding of what a great I was having until 15 minutes ago. I pushed Liam’s hands away when he tried to undress me, still pissed off at the world.  
          
        “Love, we have to get you calmed down. The stress isn’t good for the baby,” he reminded me. That’s all it took for me to thoroughly thaw out; the baby. I finally let him take my pants, while I took off my baggy tshirt and revealed my already slightly bulging tummy. It was so slight though, that only those who knew would be able to tell. Liam gently kissed my belly and helped to further get undressed, then eased me into the tub. The water was warm and comforting.  
          
        He turned to leave, but I couldn’t let him go. “No. Please, stay,” I begged. It didn’t take much to change his mind so he turned back to me, grabbed my hand and kissed it. “Liam, please hold me,” I began to sob. He quickly undresses himself and climbed in, putting a towel over me in the water.  
          
        I snuggled in to him as he held me, whispering soft, comforting things in my ear and lightly rubbing my stomach to calm me down. Just a I was about to say something, there was a knock on the door. Thank goodness Liam covered me up, because Zayn popped his head in.  
          
        “I called the airport and they said they can get you guys out as early as 09:00, but that’s the soonest,” he reported.  
  
        I sat there unmoving, so Liam answered for us. “Thanks mate. What about the tour?”  
        “Harry’s talking to management about the details, but they’re giving you until the 10th to come back. We have a show in Glasgow that night. That’s the best they could do. I’m sorry, mate,” he replied. Liam nodded his head and Zayn left the room.  
  
        I’m not sure how long we stayed in there, but it was dark outside when we emerged from Harry’s bathroom. I was wrinkled as prune and wearing some of Harry’s overly baggy clothes. The only reason we left the tub was because I got hungry, again, telling me that I need to keep going for the baby’s sake.  
  
        We walked downstairs so quietly, the boys didn’t hear us from the sofas. They were watching something I didn’t recognize and by watching I mean they were staring at the TV, but none of them looked like they were actually watching the show. Liam cleared his throat and they jumped up.  
  
        Niall was the first one to get to me and wrapped me into a secure, loving hug. Each boy followed suit and whispered apologies as well as what they thought were encouraging words. I didn’t really hear them honestly.  
  
        “Guys, I…we need food,” I complained as I rubbed my slightly swollen belly.  
  
        Louis smirked at me as the doorbell rang. “Already ahead of you,” he replied. I looked at him, regret filing my heart for the first time in my life. He simply shook his head, smiling and hugged me once more, silently telling me that I was forgiven for earlier.  
  
        Niall came into the room with 5 pizza boxes. “You boys had better be sharing,” I said to the other four. “Because I know Niall will have one to himself and now that I’m eating for two, I’m taking one for myself as well!” They all laughed at me and we settled in to the food.  
  
        “So who called Addison?” I asked, mouth full of pepperoni pizza and ranch; my favorite!  
  
        “I did,” Louis spoke up. “She’ll be over in about 30 minutes to pick you up and to help you pack. She said she would get a head start for you.”  
  
        I gave him a small, sad smile. “Thanks LouLou. I don’t know what I would do without you guys,” I said as I began to cry all over again. They pulled me into a group hug and calmed down.  
  
        Addison, sure enough, came over 30 minutes later and picked me up, tears in her eyes. When we got home, the kids were already in bed, so she led me straight to my room. There were two suitcases lying by the door; one full and one half full. “We’ll finish packing in the morning. You go straight to bed and I’ll wake you.” I simply nodded, crawled into and snuggled up to André.  
  
        As I was just about to fall asleep, I heard my phone buzz. At this point I was so scared to look at it, I almost let it go. I looked at the screen and a text from Liam.

  
_“Goodnight, love. I love you both very much! -*Liam*”_   



	44. ~The Beginning of the End~

Chapter 42

****

  
***Liam’s POV***  
  
        The lads and I stayed up late last night, talking and watching a few films. They really wanted to talk about what had just transpired over the past 5 hours. Christina and I were going to have a baby. While I’ve known for a little over a month, I still couldn’t believe it. They joked around, saying I should spend more time with Luxie and get a few pointers from Lou.  
  
        “How does her family feel about it?” Harry asked. Apparently Jenny knew and kept it from Harry, which he understood, but was kind of upset she kept things from him.  
  
        “Her mum is pretty upset about it actually. I guess Christina talked her down from flying out here and told her she couldn’t be happier,” I explained. “I think she wanted her to get rid of the baby,” I whispered, pain in my voice.  
  
        “Cheer up, mate. She chose you over her. Don’t think of what could’ve happened; think of what will,” Zayn reassured me. I smiled gratefully at him and he nodded back to me.  
  
        They left shortly after tossing around a few baby names and I ran upstairs and packed. I didn’t get done until almost 03:00, when I decided to just throw things in the suitcase in the morning. I plopped down in my cold, empty bed and wished I could be with Christina to hold and comfort her. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
        I woke up to sunlight pouring into my room and smiled. I felt around for her, but came up empty. That’s when everything flooded back to me. The lads, the baby, that accident. Oh shit! I quickly shot out of bed and looked at me phone. 08:00 already?! Our flight leaves in an hour and I still need to pick her up!  
  
        I threw a few last minute things into my suitcase and quickly ran my stuff outside to my car. I turned back to go inside and lock my front door when my phone buzzed. It was an American phone number I didn’t recognize, so I answer cautiously. “Hello?”  
  
        “Liam, you’re making a terrible mistake. Not only for you, but her!”  
   
  
 ***Normal POV***  
  
        Addison woke me around 7am to shower and finish packing before Liam picked up for our flight. I took a nice, long hot shower and decided to look somewhat [presentable](http://www.polyvore.com/ruh_roh/set?id=71479314) since the paparazzi would likely be there. I changed quickly and towel dried my hair, letting fall into its natural curls. I put on slight make up and threw all of my toiletries into my open suitcase.  
  
        Addison left around 8am to go to work, and wished me a safe flight. She also said to let her know if there was anything she can do for at any time. I hugged her securely and left. I finished packing my iPod and phone charger with some other electronic devices and a few books.  
  
        I went downstairs, grabbed some cereal and peanut butter for breakfast and quickly ate. I sat around the living room, waiting for Liam and getting frustrated. I decided to make myself a cup of tea to calm down when the doorbell rang. I sprinted to the door and into Liam’s arms without saying a word. I let out a few sobs, knowing that today would be filled with moments of me being the strong one of the family.  
  
        He pulled me back and kissed my forehead. Something is wrong; I can tell by the way he won’t look right at me. “Mi amor, are you okay?” I knew he couldn’t resist when I called him that.  
  
        He gave me a slight smile and kissed my lips briefly. “Of course, love. Just a sad day all around,” he assured me. His smile never reached his eyes and I knew there was more, but didn’t want to push him. He’s right, it was just a sad day for all of us.  
  
        We rode to the airport in silence that seemed uneasy for us. Normally we would casually chat about anything or just sit in the comfortable quiet, but today, I felt like you could cut the tension with a knife. We pulled up to the airport doors instead of a parking spot and I looked at him quizzically.  
  
        “Liam, something is bothering you, I can tell. Please, tell me?” I begged.  
  
        He sighed heavily and I instantly went into self-defense mode. I’ve never seen him like this. “Christina, I’m not going with you,” he whispered.  
  
        “Wha—why not?” I asked, barely able to speak. “I need you there with me, with us.”  
  
        “I just—I just don’t want this anymore.” I held back my tears as he continued; his voice dry, emotionless and above all else cold. “We can’t raise a baby. We’re children ourselves. I’ll be gone all the time and you’ll resent me for it. I have so much ahead of me right now. My career can’t take this; _I_ can’t take this,” he explained.  
  
        “I knew it,” I whispered. I had said these things over and over again to myself as the hate from fans got more and more intense over the past few weeks. thousands of girl sent me hate, telling me that Liam was too good for me. To get my yankee arse back to America where I belong.  It didn't help that Danielle had called me a whore publicly. “I understand. I’ll take care of it. Liam…I’m sorry,” I whispered getting out of the car. He jumped out and went for my bags. “I got it!” I snapped, my anger finally getting the best of me.  
  
        “I’m sorry, I never wanted to hurt you,” he said trying to hug me. I pushed away from him and into the muggy, depressing airport. Luckily, Paul met me inside so we could go right past security and the paps, who all shouted at me taking pictures and asking where Liam was.  
  
        I held back my tears the whole way to the plane. When I arrived at the gate, there was a 20 minute delay. Great...as if this day could get any better.  
  
        "Flight 294 now boarding first class only," the intercom rang. I hugged Paul quickly and thanked him. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I think he's making a huge mistake," he whispered to me. I simply smiled sadly at him and kissed his cheek before heading to the tunnel.  
        As I took my seat, I felt my phone vibrate for the 50th time. I had 8 missed calls from Louis, 9 from Eleanor, 5 from Niall and Zayn, 6 from Perrie, but 13 from Harry. I cleared it all from the screen, noticing not one was from Liam, and checked my texts. Each one saying the same thing: “What happened?” I decided to ignore and turned my phone off. I couldn’t handle talking to them right now even if I could.  
  
        “Ladies and gentlemen, please turn off all electronic devices and fasten your seat belts,” the overly perky flight attendant announced over the intercom. I plugged in my iPod and popped in my ear buds, effectively tuning out the rest of the world, as I finally let my tears fall down in my first class seat.  
  
         _‘Next stop: America.'_


	45. ~What?!~

Chapter 43

****

  
***Normal POV***  
  
        My sister met me at the airport since she had just flown in as well. We rented a car from Avis and immediately drove to the hospital to see our mother. She was worse off than we had expected. Tubes were coming out of the side of her chest all well as an IV and an oxygen mask. She couldn’t eat solid foods just yet so they were feeding her some jello. Both of her legs were broken and from what the doctor told us, her spine had broken toward the bottom of her vertebrae, so even if she survives, she’ll never walk again.  
  
        When she saw us, she smiled and refused the rest of her lunch. Tears streamed from her eyes as we each took a fragile hand. “Where’s Liam?” she asked. I looked down, trying to stay strong. I made a quick glance at Jenny before answering. She gave me a knowing smile and I made a mental note to ask her what Harry’s told her already.  
  
        “Well, things did work out with him, Mom,” I replied sadly, holding in my tears.  
  
        “That’s okay baby,” she assured me. “Just make sure you take care of everything.” I was a little taken aback by her words. My mother has never been one to harm anybody, but here she is, telling me to effectively kill her grandchild. “You’re still a baby yourself. There’s no way you could possibly be responsible for anyone other than yourself.” She’s right of course. I still need to finish school.  
  
        “I made an appointment this week, Mom. Don’t worry,” I told her. I was up to 10 weeks and they wouldn’t take anyone who was past 12, so really, this happened at the perfect time I guess. My mother nodded her head at me and fell asleep. My sister and I took this time to run to our old home and sort things out for Dad.  
  
        As we headed home, I asked Jenny about what she knew. “Well, Harry didn’t tell me anything really. Just that Liam showed up at his place drunk 10 minutes before the plane was to take off.” I cringed at the sound of his name. No way would I be able to say it for a while.  
  
        “He was drunk? At 9am??” I asked. I knew his other kidney had started working, but the doctors had told him not to push it.  
  
        Jenny merely nodded her head as she drove down a very familiar street. “So, what happened?” she asked carefully. We pulled up to the old house and got out. A familiar, comforting scent hit my nose that can only be described as “home.”  
  
        We walked inside and I told her everything. About the hate I had getting since going public, even though _he_ tried to get it to stop. About _his_ confession to not wanting our child. About _him_ leaving me. I collapsed on the couch next to my sister and started balling. “You can’t tell Harry anything,” I made her promise. I needed to just cut ties with them; all of them. It would hurt too much to keep in contact with them. This was how it had to be.  
  
        I was just about to call the “place” to set up my “appointment” when Shari burst through the door. She looked pissed and ready to kill. “WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU NOT ANSWERED YOUR PHONE?!” she screamed at me. I face-palmed myself.  
  
        “Sorry! I forgot to turn it on when I landed,” I apologized.  
  
        “Nevermind me! Niall, and everyone else, is going crazy trying to get a hold of you!” she exclaimed. "He said--"  
  
        “Shari—“ I sobbed. She was at my side instantly, rubbing my back and cuddling me to her. Jenny let and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Honestly, it was Jenny’s fault that I like tea so much.  
  
        “Tell me everything,” she said softly. I skipped the part about all the hate and got straight to last night when I found out about my parents to this morning at the airport. “That mother fu—“  
  
        “That hardly seems necessary, Shari!” Jenny cut her off.  
  
        “What’s done is done. I just need to focus on my mother now,” I said. The phone started ringing so Jenny quickly answered it. “ _He_ wants me to take care of this,” I said gesturing to my stomach, “so I’m going to make an appointment in a couple of days.”  
  
        “You’re WHAT?!” Shari yelled. I winced away from her as she screamed in my ear. “You are NOT getting an abortion!!” We’re both catholic, so we’re both prolife, but until you’re put in this situation, you never know what you’ll truly do.  
  
        I would’ve argued with her, but I heard the phone fall to the ground. I spun around to see Jenny with her mouth covered, sobbing almost violently. I grabbed the phone while Shari caught my sister as she fell to the ground. This scene was all too familiar to me.  
  
        “Hello?!” I screamed into the phone.  
  
        “Miss Nelson, is she alright?” the nurse asked worried.  
  
        “No, what did you say to my sister?” I begged.

  
        “I’m sorry, but your mother suffered a massive stroke. She’s passed,” she replied.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
        Days passed by slowly, as though I was living in slow motion, but the rest of the world spun at full speed. We had a funeral for both of my parents three days after my mother died. It was a beautiful service held at the Catholic Church in which Jenny and I grew up in. The entire chapel was covered with every color of roses you could imagine.  
         
        I don’t remember much, except that Matthew came to the burial service. Yes, he was an asshole to me when we were younger, but we grew up together and he knew both of them. He come to apologize to me, and I grabbed him, hugged him and he stood by me, holding my hand the whole time. I don’t remember anyone else, even though all of my cousins, aunts and uncles were there. I was hugged by hundreds of people I didn’t even know, but that my parents had touched. I was grateful that no one really seemed to want to talk in depth, because I couldn’t handle it.  
  
        My brother, his wife and child came down from Kansas City as did my eldest sister, her husband and two daughters. Everyone stayed with me and Jenny at our parent’s house, and all too soon, divided up their stuff, keeping the most cherished items in our family. My siblings all left shortly after the funeral because they had to get back to work, including Jenny.  
  
        I had called Addison the day after I got here and told about what happened with _him_ , and that I wouldn’t be coming back. She understood and told me to visit whenever I could and that she would ship my stuff to me. We still keep in touch and Skype so I can see Adler and Grace. I missed them terribly!  
  
        Currently, I was lying in my bed. Shari had been staying with me to keep me company and to answer the phone or get the mail since I didn’t feel like moving. She even fixed me food and forced me to eat.  
  
        The doorbell rang, making me jump. I heard Shari answer it say, “What do _you_ want?” I sat up confused. Who would she talk to like that? There was such venom in her voice, and I had only heard it like that when she talked to…Matthew. I guess he barged his way in and now was sitting on the edge of my bed, brushing the hair from my face.  
  
        “Christina, you’ve got to get up. You have to keep living,” he encouraged. We had talked yesterday and worked everything out. Now he and Shari were the only two keeping going.  
  
        “I know. I just don’t want to right now,” I mumbled emotionless.  
  
        He sighed heavily before speaking again. “I didn’t want to do this, but…” he picked me up bridal style and I began thrashing in his arms.  
  
        “PUT ME DOWN!” I screamed.  
  
        “Alright,” he said, taking me outside and placing me on a swing my parents had kept for their grandchildren.  
          
        “Why do you want me to move on so much, huh?!” I yelled at him, not caring who heard me.  
          
        He simply squatted so we were eye to eye, placed his hand on my stomach and smiled. “Because you have someone who needs their mother right now.”  
          
        I gasped. “What’s today?” I asked, knowing the answer.  
          
        “April 15th,” he smiled. I had forgotten in all of that chaos to go to the clinic.  
          
        “It’s too late…” I breathed. His smiled broadened and I felt someone sit beside me. I looked over and saw Shari smiling at me. “Why are you smiling?”  
          
        “Because…we’re having a baby!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** The End?? **


End file.
